Pokegirls: Emerald
by Izcariot
Summary: Hoenn League is a tropical country teetering on the brink of civil war. It's was also my home after I'd been ripped out of my reality and left there. Like all good reality jumpers, I immediately embarked on an adventure to get back home. One little hang up, Hoenn has these beings known as pokégirls and they were key to me getting home. This is how I did it.
1. Drop In

Ah statistics, the fine art of manipulating and reading data in order to fool the masses. Supposedly subjecting myself to this for the next couple of months and passing the AP exam will allow me to exempt a class in college and save me a few thousand dollars. The teacher, a woman bordering on her fifties, droned out another solution to another problem. It was just on the wrong side of gibberish to me so I was having problems actually paying attention to it. As such my over burdened mind found itself wondering around the room.

The walls were a sterile white brick dotted with various math posters. The entire left side of the room was one giant window from when this building used to be one giant room. Oak-Creed was one of those schools that was built just after the hippy and equal rights era and was originally one giant room. Apparently that was the latest trend back in the late sixties. Well they were wrong and shortly after they erected walls rather haphazardly, which meant I was currently freezing because the nearest heating vent was in the next room over. The girl in front of me was wearing an oversized fleece shirt that always hung off her right shoulder; it was like her default style. She was rather lucky considering I had decided to wear shorts today. I stared into the black mess of her hair idly noticing that the teacher was talking. The teacher was laughing as she made some puny math joke that would've made any sane person groan but drove the sycophants in the front row into giggles.

I rubbed my head and chased away the slight headache that was forming in my head. My foot tapped impatiently trying to chase away the cold. I did this for a few moments before I gazed down the row and scanned the room trying to kill some time. A bunch of seniors greeted me. They ranged from rather ugly to mind numbingly pretty and their faces also ran the same scale of intently listening to bored out of their skulls. For example the guy seated to my right wasn't very attractive. He looked he had refused to shave since he started growing facial hair, he didn't exactly have a beard just gangly hairs that looked transplanted from his head. Far from flattering.

He noticed my errant gaze and gave me a bored desperate look and went back to watching the teacher. A slight shock went up my left arm and I dropped my eraser suddenly, I checked my hand a few times and gave it a quick squeeze to try and get the feeling back. Strangely my pinky was resisting my attempts to close it. I shook my hand and ignored it; I probably just hit my arm and pinched a nerve. I glanced up at the projector again and hastily scribbled some of the nonsense in my notebook to study later.

As if I'd actually study, senioritis was setting in bad. It wasn't my fault either, it was March already and I was barely paying attention in any of my other classes and still scrapping up B's. My gaze up at the teacher brought my attention back to the sycophants in the front row. Female soccer players and it showed in their legs, especially the brunette closest to me. Muscled and tanned with sensual curves they showed off every chance they got, hence why they were wearing short shorts in forty degree weather. God what I wouldn't do to run my hands up those and hear her moan as I rubbed ever closer to her treasure, she turned her head slightly as if she felt my gaze. I pried my eyes away from her legs and then back at the teacher but the urge to look was there.

No wonder I'm failing. A pain shot up my right arm this time and I dropped my pencil with a clatter on the desk. I gritted my teeth and tried to ride the wave of spasms up my arm. Apparently the clatter of the pencil brought the teachers attention as well as the entire classes. I grabbed my arm and tried to hold it down as it locked up and started clenching up so tight that I was drawing blood in my palm. I glanced at the rest of the class as the teacher started talking, I couldn't really hear her but she seemed concerned.

Suddenly the pain passed and the feeling of my arm returned. I unclenched my hand and started trying to loosen it up. I gripped my wrist and smiled sheepishly.

"Are you okay, Sean?" the teacher asked.

I stretched my shoulder and kept playing with my wrist. The entire room was studying me intently; I gave everyone a nervous smile. "Uh, yeah. I just uh my arm kinda fell asleep."

"You looked a little in pain dude," one of the soccer chicks supplied. She was a talkative one, kind of looked like a hippy and I'm pretty sure she was gay for the brunette who's legs I had been checking out all school year.

I smiled again, "Oh, you know. It just kinda…"

Something broke in my head and it cut my speech short. My throat slammed shut and I gagged as I tried to breathe, my hand already trying to signal something was wrong in my throat. The Teacher was already off her teaching stool and moving for me, shock written over her face. It wasn't doing anything to relax me.

Then I felt it. I just disconnected.

I crumpled face first into my desk.

XXX

I'm sitting in a strange machine that's shaped like a tube. It's almost like a futuristic phone booth without a phone, very sci-fi looking. It's also barely large enough for me to be cramped in here. I pushed myself into a standing position and paid for it by losing all of my sight to blotches of black. I stood there for a second and let my vision return and at the end was still left in a fucking white cylinder that was so small I couldn't stretch my hands out in front of me. I couldn't extend them upwards either, I checked. Granted I'm a pretty good sized dude, 6, 1; 6,2 on a good day.

So here I was standing in a cylinder left only to contemplate why I was here in a cylinder and why I wasn't in statistics probably doing the exact same thing I was doing now sans cylinder. A hissing sound interrupted my train of thought as the air suddenly all rushed out and a new outline of an opening appeared. It had seemed almost seamless with the white wall in front of me but after the initial break it pulled back in a flash.

A tri-barreled gun was stuck in my face, green emanating from the down the barrel like a plasma gun. I'm a humble person, borderline self deprecating but if there's one thing I know about myself it's that I'm calm. So having an over the top gun shoved in my face strangely didn't really affect me. It was probably a toy anyway, but I'm hesitant to test that. Dying in a cylinder because I tempted the weird people wasn't the blaze of glory I was looking for. I took a step back and focused past the three barrels. She was female, obviously so actually, but covered in armored plating that made her look like a transformer and a red visor that made her eyes more demonic then they would've been otherwise.

"_Ztand_ down, Mira." She lowered her arm cannon from my face and took a step back.

"Yes, Sir." She even sounded like a robot.

I focused on the new voice and poked my head out of the tube; it belonged to an older guy. He was dressed business casual with a blue sweater, khakis and all of that under a doctor's long white coat. He was bald but found the time to grow a neatly trimmed graying mustache. His hands were folded behind his back and he walked forward with a small smile on his face, he wasn't even trying to hide his confidence. I glanced at the woman's wrist mounted gun. I took a tentative step out of the cylinder, avoiding the remaining lip of the thing, only to get the gun back in my face. "Stop, now get back in the pod."

I put my hands up letting my uncomfortable annoyance show clearly and decided to tempt her, if only to show that I wasn't going to go quietly, "Which one? Stop? Or get back in the pod?"

The three barrels stared me down menacingly, "Guess."

I chose stop. The doctor spoke again this time enough for me to be assaulted by his cheesy accent, "_Zat_ _iz_ enough you two. Mira, he can get out of_ ze_ gate."

I put my hands down as she backed further away but didn't completely lower her arm. "_Zo_, my friend, what _iz_ your name?"

I returned his courteous smile while I surveyed my surroundings, numerous machines that crossed what seemed to be cassette players with computers were decorated with the sterile white of a clean room. They looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. "Weston Iscariot, please call me Iggy," I offered with a smile

I was _not_ going to use my real name. The Doctor smiled, "ah Iggy _zat'z_ a _razer_… unique nickname _Wezton_."

Behind him was a metallic white stair case that led to a second story. It was darkened up there so all I could make out was the vague shapes of furniture. I shrugged, "Good nicknames are usually a little embarrassing, I'm sure you have a couple or two."

The Doctor picked up on my hint, "my apologie_z_, my name i_z_ Professor Wanc and _ziz_ i_z_ my Gunvalkyrie, Mira."

"Professor Wank?" I pointed at him.

"Yes, Wanc."

"and Mira." I pointed at the women with my hands shaped like pistols. There was just a solid wall behind her and that led into another solid wall.

The transformer woman seemed to pick up on that and continued to glare at me from behind her red visor. So he's obviously lying about his name as well and being obvious about it just to insult me. I smiled and let out a breathy chuckle at the same time. "Well Professor, where am I? You couldn't have drugged me because I didn't consume anything and there are much prettier targets to abduct out of Oak-Creed then little ole me."

The Professor smiled and circled around me not unlike a predator stalking prey. "Do you truly not know what happened to you?" He moved behind Mira.

"I'm afraid not. So what happens to me now? Not murder, you could have done that already. Slave labor then? Torture? Of course murder could still be on the table then." I pondered aloud as the Professor moved past more computers and stepped on wires and power cables strewn across the floor. The cylinder seemed to the center of the madness of wires that all ran into the wall and made walking a rougher task then it should have been.

He chuckled, "All very good _estimatez_, but nothing _zo_ barbaric I _azzure_ you. We _zimply_ reached _acrozz ze_ _cozmoz_ and here you are." He made all of the grand motions as he said this including a nice plucking motion when it was called for. Given the fact that I was in a strange place with a couple of cosplayers I decided to at least be civil to the man in charge. I'm still leaning towards this being a punk'd style show but I never got why people antagonize crazy kidnappers.

"So where am I?" I finally asked.

"Littleroot Town."

Littleroot town? No need to insult my intelligence. Professor Wank was beginning to lose his charm. I rubbed my forehead, "Well um right so where are the cameras eh?"

Wank stopped with an audible click of his heels and smiled at me, "_Mizter Izcariot _you are no longer in your home world."

"Riiiiiight," I tapped the metallic cylinder behind me, smiled sarcastically and made my own moves to circle the pair of actors. 'Mira' leveled her gun at me again and tracked my progress. I made sure to stop so that the two were in front of me and the staircase was a clear shot. The entire room was a square shaped bowl; there wasn't another way out of here so even the slim chance of the stairs was a better bet then just dying.

Wank sighed and gripped something off of his belt, by the time I could recognize it, it was already in the air. I turned and just started running as hard as I could, throwing my feet down more than simply moving forward.

Mira yelled, "stop."

I ignored her and kept hauling ass towards the stairs. I wasn't looking back and cleared the first step taking two at a time. The hand rail exploded in a green cloud and then kept burning through. I threw my hand off the rail and slammed into opposite one in my instinct driven recklessness. I bounced only a moment and glanced back as a new figure was bounding towards me in a sprint. She was female and towered over me but instead of skin she had dark black fur. She wasn't wearing much other then short beach setting clothes to preserve her modesty. I followed a strip of brown fur up her torso that led to a slightly… canine look. I turned back to keep going up the stairs but the canine woman slammed into me and I hit the stairs with one last grasp for the top stairs.

The woman wrapped her arms around my waist and then suddenly I was flying off the stairs and towards the strutting Wank and stalking Mira. I hit the ground and rolled a few times, the pain numbed by the energy of the short chase. I rolled a few times more then I could count and by the time I was rising to my feet Mira had her now much more dangerous plasma guns pointed at me. I threw my hands up and choked down a lump in my throat. I glanced over at Wank's smirk as he accepted the canine woman into his arms.

She kissed him passionately, which he reciprocated with a moment of disgusting affection. I glanced over at Mira's very angry glare; at least she was blocking them out.

Wank wrapped his arm around the canine girl, "_Zis_ world _iz_ inhabited by _creaturez_ we call _pokégirlz_. People and _pokégirlz_ live _togezer_ relatively _peazefully_, _pokégirlz zupporting_ people. _Zome _people _zimply_ keep _pokégirlz az petz_ while _ozerz uze zem_ in, _zometimes phyzical_, _competitionz _and _az_ _bodyguardz_."

"Poké_girls_? Pets? Bodyguards? What?" I asked bewildered.

Mira's foot slammed into the side of my head.


	2. Wake Up

XXXXX

It took me a few moments of blinking, but after getting a view of the bland looking dresser and the plastic rails of the bed I was clued into where I was. At least hospitals looked the same in this…place. The large window that was filtering light into the room with bright glare was probably what woke me up. Of course that meant that I was in the window bed. My slow paced musings were cut short by a heated discussion behind the privacy curtain. I could pick out two distinct people hissing and growling.

"How could this happen? How could she threshold?" The female was the hissing.

"I don't know," The male growled, it sounded like they had discussion many times before.

"Was it the pokégirls?"

"Impossible. We're both full blooded human. There is no way she could have… had that… problem," The male assuaged after he found the right words.

"Then how did this happen!" The female demanded.

"I don't know! But we have to find out how," he took a breath, "we have to hide…," the male trailed off.

"Yes," The female sounded like the more prepared of the two. If she still had any conflict she wasn't wavering vocally, "The Rubio heir will take her. He's on his way."

"Can he be trusted?"

"I believe so," The female concluded.

The man sighed, "The Level five should take place tonight as well."

There was a pause.

"Then this part is over," one of them whispered, I wasn't sure which; I could barely make it out.

"I'll head off SEELE. This will not get out," The male said resolutely.

"Yes. Let's go," the female said and left, her heels clicking away.

"I'm so sorry honey. I'll solve this, I'll fix it," The male assuaged, pain seeping into his voice.

"Norman!" the woman returned with the stealth of a cat.

They both stomped off this time.

Once the heels disappeared down the hall I sat there in the bed for a few good seconds analyzing what I had heard. "Level 5" and "threshold" those were some new concepts; as was this 'zay-leh.' Owner must be a cruder term for people with pokégirls. I sat back and closed my eyes. Pokégirls eh? I won't lie to you I played Pokémon well past when it was cool in middle school… or even high school. It helped pass the time when I was stuck in a car for fourteen hours. But poké_girls_? So far nothing I had witnessed would suggest that they were similar to pokémon biologically, 'Mira' was definitely not based off any pokémon I knew. Of course that could have just been the armor. What if she was some kind of porygon? No wait she wasn't pink…

The privacy curtain was whipped back and a woman with bright pink haired was staring at me, literally vivid pink that no way could have come out of a bottle. Holy shit, it's Nurse Joy. Except of the hello nurse variety, she was much more endowed, her hair was up in a pair of princess Leia buns and she was definitely not dressed for a kids show. There was no way a white latex dress that low could be sanitary either. I tried desperately to look away so as not to stare down her dress as she was leaning over me and pressing around the back of my head. She pulled back and smiled, probably noticing that my face was lit up like Christmas tree.

"Aww," she cooed.

I turned back to face her only to find that she was literally an inch from my face and bent over. Did I mention she had a sizable chest? Well she totally did and my face only lit up more, "aren't you cute, blushing like that."

I recently turned eighteen and I don't think cute has been used to describe me in the last sixteen years of my life nor have I been talked to like that since that time either. "Um", I was finding it hard to concentrate and form words, "where, um, am, uh, I."

The nurse smiled that same kind hearted smile. "Littleroot Town, obviously."

I smiled and a sarcastic response was on its way but it died in my throat. Damn I can't stop staring at her chest, look up, look up, look up! She smiled sweetly but something told me she was doing this on purpose. "Do you want to tame me, sweetie?"

"Tame?" I made sure to look genuinely confused.

The Nurse abruptly stood up, "hmmm. The Professor said you had amnesia. Shame too, apparently you were getting your Tamer's license."

"License?" I asked, a bit of incredulity slipping into my voice. Why am I voicing every thought that pops into my head? Is it the strange-world-thing or the being teased and flirted with by women much more attractive then I can usually get? My roommate groaned and then after a few tense seconds, screamed. The Nurse sighed and her teasing sultry smile died instantly. She left me to my flustered devices and went to go be a healthcare professional. A lot of screaming and cursing followed as my, as yet unidentified but definably female, roommate cried and screamed at the unfairness of it all and a lot of things I didn't really understand due to both her incomprehensible crying and strange words being thrown around.

It lasted for a really long time, I leaned back and tried to block it out the best I could. The window didn't afford much a view beside the sparkling blue and white of a port. It was stunning but remarkably static. It was, however, an excellent visual to letting my mind run clear of this room, I could block out a lot too, side effect of having three very young siblings all at the same time. I settled into a calm sleep after the hysterics died down that was only interrupted by a different, but no less attractive, Nurse Joy delivering me food. It looked to be a simple salad with some white meat (chicken?) strips cut into it. I took a tentative bite into it and was relieved that it was in fact tasty… and tasted like chicken. Along with a carton of orange juice it was, again, tasty and I was enjoying it until I heard a battle cry.

"What the fuck!" came from the other side of the divide.

After some rustling the curtains were thrown back and a very strange but strangely attractive female started glaring at me. Her skin was very shiny, almost reptilian, not to mention red with a little bit of a light orange peeking from her hospital gown. Her tail, also red, danced angrily behind her threatening to ignite the curtains with the flame on the end. Her black hair was cropped into a bob cut that really accentuated her face and really brought out the just insanely blue eyes that threatened to drown me. She was also quite short which caused my analysis of her to end rather abruptly but I'm hesitant to comment on that. Short people get so offended by that.

All of it combined to make her incredibly exotically attractive in a way I didn't know I could be attracted to. Perhaps it was her petit but feminine shape that was being teased at by the patient's gown? It took my notice off her more… animal qualities.

Now if only she wasn't snarling at me, it had the effect of making me extremely uneasy especially when she ducked back behind the curtain. However, all she ripped back into the divide was a plate of what appeared to be tofu bricks. They didn't look to be too good either, they were sloshing around in the thin layer of white liquid that looked like bleached wet cat food. She basically growled at me, "What hell is this shit, you get a fucking salad and I get pokéchow!"

She stalked up to me and ripped my salad bowl off my tray. I don't get mad easy and add that to the fact that she had been crying hysterically a few, hours, if the sun was anything to go by, I simply finished chewing my last bite and stared at her.

She noticed my silent stare and glared before tearing into what was left of my meal. Finally she stopped after a rather large bite and didn't resume eating like a wild boar, "What the hell do you want?" she accused.

My diagnosis? Lashing out to deal with a frightening and unprecedented situation.

Using my excellent command of the English language I said nothing.

I looked away and tried not to do anything that might offend. I didn't want a fight. Not that it worked, her face snarled even more and she threw the remains of the salad on the ground before stomping back around the curtain. I stayed in my bed and explained what happened to the nurse that came to retrieve the meal. She shot a disappointed but sympathetic look at the bed beside me. She also had me up and stumbling (my legs were rather dead and the walk was a painful experience) toward an unmarked door with the assistance of yet another nurse. It wasn't labeled but it turned out to be a simple shower room. I was given the shower essentials: shampoo, tiny bar of soap and washrag; and a cheap grey sweat suit.

"Boxers or briefs?" The Nurse Joy asked bubbly.

"Excuse me?" I asked completely taken off guard. What a weird question. Why does she need to know that?

The Nurse smiled at me like I was child. She held up a two pairs of grey underwear. One was noticeably smaller than the other because they were the items in questions, "Do you wear boxers or briefs?"

Oh, okay, "B-Boxers, uh," I nervously laughed out.

I tried to smile when I said that but it was _really_ awkward. Especially when a couple of nurse clones walking by snickered, not to mention my nurse was smiling just so politely. I chuckled nervously and escaped into the bathroom. By the time I returned to my room I had accomplished nothing but slept all day and showered and I still felt drained, I think it was more mental than anything but I slipped back into the new sheets and meditated myself into unconsciousness.

A hard weight on my stomach pulled me out of my dreams. I had to blink to really catch what was happening. My roommate was the weight on my stomach. Far gone was her angry stare replaced by a blank and very lusty look, more predatory then conscious. Her hospital gown was sprayed out over my stomach, her chest heaved with laborious breaths and she looked hungry. I opened my mouth to say something, I didn't get that far. Her face smashed against mine. Pain dazed my senses and unfortunately kissing requires the cooperation of two people, she only managed to bash our teeth together.

We both bounced back and clutched at our mouths as the pain in my teeth reverberated up my face. My arm moved to try and push her off; once again I was countered, she threw her body weight into pinning my wrist above me. I stared up at her and tried to search what was going through her head. Her eyes were blank, staring down at me with a strange want in them. I stopped as a hundred thoughts tried to process that. She was lot more gentle now that she was on top and I awkwardly reciprocated. She wanted to deepen the kiss; I grabbed her arm and rolled us over.

Or tried. The blanket below me twisted up my feet and we ended up on our sides, my arm trapped under her. I kicked at the tangle of sheets below me, she didn't seem to notice and bit my lip, her teeth like little vices. I growled and she struck.

She batted around my mouth desperate for contact. All I could do was stare at her closed eyes inhaling lavender and sweat and trying to think of something to get her off me. Her free hand intertwined in mine and we battled for a second as her hand eluded mine. She was all in the kiss, eyes closed and her tongue playing with mine. I finally grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Her body pressed up against mine and her eyes ripped open as she tried to no vain to escape the fact I had her arm twisted behind her back. I kicked the covers off my legs and rolled over on top of her.

The kissing stopped and we lay for a moment each trying to catch our breath as we both were pressed against each other. She struggled a bit. Dammit, by this point I would've head butted her but she was a girl and that wasn't something I wanted to do. She started kissing on my collarbone as I sat contemplating. Then her hand was down at the lip of my pants. I grabbed it and locked it in between us as the kissing stopped and she was looking in my eyes again. Dammit, I did not want to do this right now. No matter how good it felt to have up against me this seemed wrong. She wasn't in her right mind!

Her tail brushed against my leg sending panic up my spine. I scrambled to try and find out where that extra limb was as she shifted under me. I leapt up onto my knees and searched under me for the tip and was suddenly being grinded into. Somehow she had ended up on her stomach and was grinding her ass into me. My dick was enjoying the sensation but it was really betraying me at this point. I let go of her arm and fell back to the end of the abused bed. It was groaning in protest every time we moved now.

She rolled onto her back and coiled up on my pillow and gave me a seductive glance. It was all the more effective as the hospital gown was hiked up dangerously on her thigh; the way her tail slapped the bed actually made it more effective. I took a deep breath and held my arms out; I fanned them down, "Alright let's just use words, you know? Wake up."

She was across the bed and trapping my hands under her knees before I could really react. Damn she was too fast for me to move. She dug her claws into my neck and shoved her tongue down my throat. All I could do was stare at her closed eyes inhaling lavender and sweat and trying to think of something to get her off me. My arms shook in a mocking attempt to free my hands and all I got was more pressure on my wrists driving them until the thin bed wasn't enough padding to block the solid surface of the frame. I stopped myself from gritting my teeth with her tongue in my mouth…

I waited for the sensation on the back of my teeth to pass and pulled back my tongue. The girl rushed to fill the void and that's when I struck, biting down with everything I had. Blue eyes explode right in front of me as all the little muscles of her face activate at once. I dug in some more and then finally let go. The taste of metal swam in my mouth. The cracking pressure on my wrists was suddenly gone. Her face was hiding behind her hands and all I could see was deep blue orbs that shouted 'betrayer' at me and a small trial of blood that had escaped through her fingers. Her eyes dart to study the bed intently puzzling out something until a shy little look catches me.

I won't get anywhere if I just let her keep attacking. I lunged forward and pinned her arms to the bed. "What the hell are you doing!" I demanded and shook the bed. This is getting weirder and weirder. She isn't in her right mind and I need the advantage. She looked up at me and bit her lip rather seductively. Her legs locked around my pelvis and she started grinding her panties into my crotch. My mind stopped and my penis betrayed me.

"Stop!" I ordered.

She didn't. I actually don't know what to do next. I can't just move my legs and my hands were pinning hers. My lack of action bought her another few grinding rotations into my crotch and finally I had to let go of her wrists. I try to pry her legs open but her next surprise hit me. Her hands are around my neck and she's kissing me again. I shook my head out of her reach, blood was staining my lips and I think it was collecting on my cheeks like bad lipstick as I tried to dance out of her maddened grip.

I tried to hold the two of us with my core strength long enough to free my hands, only to fail and end on top of her. Blissfully ignorant her tongue continued to dance over my teeth begging for entrance. This combined with the penis massage broke my will. This woman was ravenous and continually found my lips as I shook my head to the left and right. I rotated us so that we were both pinned together. Half my mind was on the kissing and the other half was trying to use my only free hand to break her leg hold; all of it was enjoying the sensations on my crotch. Her legs came free and I lifted her off me, perhaps she thought this was the next step to penetration because she let go easily.

I used my freedom to scamper back to my pillows. We had a little showdown with me breathing heavily and wiping the marks off my face as she licked her lips.

"Okay you just need to snap out of it now," I snapped.

Then she took her panties off and used her unlit tail to fling it at me. Talk about sensory overload. The tiny piece of fabric hit me in the chest and dropped somewhere. Now the only thing preserving her modesty was the skimpy thin hospital gown. She curled up and presented her pussy to me, all thought on my part stopped. Suddenly, she was in mid-lunge. I could only bring my arms up try and catch her before she was on me again kissing me in a crazed manic ferocity. My hands floundered up her body, groping for a proper hold. Finally I found her throat and clenched down.

That stopped the kissing short and the girl finally pulled away. I didn't let go until she was digging into my grip with her claws. They were digging into my wrist and a flow of blood started trailing down my arms. I let go of her throat and tried to pull back only to have her wrap both hands around my mine and drag it down her form. I was only given a teasing feel of her soft flesh before she went even lower. Soft tuffs of hair brushed past my fingers and I sucked in a labored breath.

I looked back up and got caught in a barely conscious gaze of deep blue. Lust filled and directed at me, even as I struggled in vain to free my hands. I searched her eyes for a second, trying to capture the vaguest hints of what was mere twitches away from my hands. We sat there and breathed into each other. Hesitantly I moved my fingers outward, I brushed against her and it felt like she sucked the air right of my mouth.

I dared myself to go even further and then I inserted my finger into her. This is wrong. So wrong. I debated against myself even as I probed her warm folds.

The effect was immediate she started moving her entire body desperate to grind against me. My finger became a singular focal point for her madness and all I could do was watch in rapt fascination as she grabbed my hand and rocked the bed underneath us. Her grip loosened just enough so my other fingers could continue to explore this wonderful new sensation of being inside her. It was warm and tight and I only dared insert a couple at a time. Her own hands played on the back of mine, guiding and directing them.

I yank my hand back and batted hers away when she tried to reclaim it. What the fuck am I doing? She's not even conscious! I glance up at her broken expression, she's dazed and her hands have started doing what mine were seconds before. It seems I'm not need after all. She's moaning loudly know, lewdly; her hips rocking with the motion and knocking the bed back and forth on the wall behind us.

Do it. Take her. The voice in the back of my head is urging me on. No one will care, she wants it. She looks at me her face even redder now. Her blues eyes say it all, she wants me. Take it back; take back your dignity pitiful little man. I burst forward and catch her hand, wrenching it out of her sopping pussy. She barely fights me lust consuming her. I drag her hand along with me and lord over her. Our breath mixing again as I get right in her face.

"You want my dick you little bitch!" I scream at her.

She looks confused for a moment, her eyes barely lucid. I reach down and give her chest a hard squeeze. Not like there's much to grab she's barely a B-cup and the gown is ruining it for me. She moaned again.

I pulled the rim of my pants down and then shoved myself inside her with little fanfare. The whore moans again in pleasure and I begin driving into her again and again. I'm not gentle, plowing her again and again every fucking motion a pile driver.

"You like that whore!"

She doesn't respond, her face a mess of pleasure. It's not enough. I have to break her; I have to get it back! As her own hands grasped at my back and her claws raked at my skin I wrapped my hands around her throat and started squeezing. The bitch was too lost in it though, she didn't respond. I growled and then moved my hands down to her shoulders to help me keep fucking harder and harder.

I feel it building. It's coming soon. The whore screams out an orgasm and it finally drives me too close.

I slam myself inside her one last time and shoot my load. I sit there lording over her and breathing heavily. She isn't even conscious any more, passed out with a vaguely happy look on her face. I hate that! I still don't feel any better. I fucked this bitch into unconsciousness and…

_All I could do was stare at her closed eyes inhaling lavender and sweat and trying to think of something to get her off me. My arms shook in a mocking attempt to free my hands and all I got was more pressure on my wrists driving them until the thin bed wasn't enough padding to block the solid surface of the frame. _

"Fuck!" I punched the bed inches from her sleeping face. She didn't respond immediately then she rolled over and her forehead touched my still clenched fist. I hung my head and buried the intense shame building in me. Fuck! She doesn't even know! I got off the bed and started pacing, no thinking about anything really.

Just rage.

The wall was right there. I hit it as hard as I could. It didn't make me feel better.

The wall was everything. The pain in my knuckles, the girl on the bed, my weakness. I started punching again and again; I got closer and just beating the sterile white brick again and again. Every blow hurt a little more and more as it all just started peeling away and coming back. I threw one more punch, the weakest of the lot and then pulled back. I glanced down at my knuckles, or what was left of them. It was mostly red.

The wall stood there unmoving except for a little blood. The pain started hitting back now. I tried to get my shaking hands to straighten out but eventually the pain and resistance won out and that didn't happen. Fuck it hurt.

I sighed and tried to focus on my breathing and not the pain. I feel tired. I glance at the bed, specifically the still knocked out girl. I glance back at the wall, no longer sterile and then sigh. No use in keeping her there, I have to keep myself under control, I chide. Over and over, over the pain and the over the anger. Control. Control. Control.

I scoop up the girl, deceptively fragile and light. A petit athletic build; like a cross country runner. My knuckles scrap against the fabric of the bed as I pull her into my arms and then again when I dump her in her own bed. Control. Control. Control. I glanced down at the foot of the bed, her chart is hanging right there. I grab it with some difficulty and scan down it. It's mostly gibberish and not worth much to me. Her name is Ruri, no last name. "Level Five" appeared crossed out somewhere down the paper. Something about a 'Charamanda,' I glance up at her perhaps that's what type she is. She looks a lot like a Charmander, perhaps pokégirl names are altered.

I put the chart back and give the red stains on the wall one last glance. I sat down and pulled myself back up into my own bed acutely aware of just how much we use our hands to do simple things. It hurts too much to actively move my fingers so I fall asleep without the pillow under my head and my legs curled up at the headboard. Control. Control. Control.

Sleep comes surprisingly quickly.

XXX

My first thought waking up is that I feel better. My hands no longer hurt. The second is that I have a pillow under my head. Finally, someone is lying on me. Lastly, I opened my eyes. Two people were standing at the foot of my bed looking at me. I moved to rub the crust out of my eyes only to find my left arm dead, I tried to move it pitifully but to my momentary confusion it was my roommate who was sleeping on my arm nestled into my chest. I distinctly remember putting her in her own bed. I checked my knuckles, perfectly healthy.

I glance down at my bedmate. She's snuggling into my chest with one arm draped over me. It's like a scene out of a romance movie. I glanced down at her and brushed an errant piece of hair out from her face. I can almost see myself ripping out her eyeball. It'd be so easy, to blind her and then slowly grind away at her nose with a power tool until she's broken and, she just looks so peaceful it... A high pitched voice interrupted my thoughts, "Look at her already a slut."

I refocused on my guests; they were middle aged adults probably about 40 or so. They had on strict business attire that fit the male to a T, obviously fitted, and accentuated the woman's supermodel figure. As for the woman, who had just spoken, she greatly resembled a classic upper class woman with her lithe figure and pale skin. She lacked a single styled hair out of place and stood with the posture and pose of a girl with a posh education. Life had obviously never pushed this woman. As for the man he was at the stage that his hair peppered almost like he walked out of a just for men commercial. From the way the suit strained in some places he seemed to be in good shape but was not a body builder by any stretch, he _was _dangerous though, I could tell. He gave off too much of a military vibe. The woman looked as though she had smelled something foul while examining my roommate; the man was instead piercing me with a scorned father's gaze.

I studied them with the same disdain and pulled the covers up over us, another thing I don't remember having used last night. How annoying, from the glares of the two at the bed they didn't do it either. I glanced at the wall and found a complete lack of blood smeared over it. Impressive considering it was barely morning outside.

"Can I help you?" I made sure to remain courteous but hostile.

They continued to glower at me. Finally the woman smirked and gave a look of pompous disdain, "the little slut couldn't even wait for her real tamer to get here. Pokégirls are really just disgusting creatures."

I never liked my step-mother or any of my ex-girlfriend's or my friend's. There's a scientific explanation in that as someone else's child takes resources from her child's they subconsciously try to excommunicate the competition. They're still bitchy and that is really no excuse. It is, however, making some of my homicide fantasies go away, something to focus on, I guess.

"The same could be said for voyeurs who hang around hospitals." I made sure to smile sweetly, a lesson my grandmother taught me. God bless her wretched, back-stabbing soul. It was from her I learned the fine art of politely ripping people apart while smiling. Granted I'm not as skilled as she was, the lady wouldn't have known she was being insulted if my Grandmother were here.

The woman's smile vanished and revealed her previous nonplussed expression again. I cleared my throat, "Nurse!"

The nurse from earlier appeared within moments, "Is there a problem, sweetie?"

"Yes, these fine people are causing me and my bedmate stress; I think it's affecting our health for the worst," A gently touched my bedmates head and showed plain concern, "she seems to be a bit warm as well."

The Nurse Joy smiled and then turned to the pair. "Excuse me I'll have to ask you to leave."

The woman looked livid, "I will do no such thing!"

The Nurse continued to smile but reached out a stewarding arm, "I must insist, ma'am."

The woman slapped it away with a snarl. "I will have you turned into poképower if you so much as touch me, whore."

The nurse smiled knowingly and left the room. The woman sneered in her victory and turned back to me, "Wake her up right now!"

I tilted my head and decided to play it coy since my first plan failed, "But she's asleep."

I switched gears from watching the berserking female and locked eyes with the silent glaring male. "Is she your daughter?"

He shook his head yes but the woman screeched out a negative, her glare turned to the male, "She is not our daughter!"

Heavy thuds suddenly entered the room. He was a tall man who barely avoided having to duck under the window sill. His white overcoat said doctor but his muscled build, black T-shirt, combat trousers and boots screamed soldier. He was flanked by a blank faced woman barely covered by strategically placed chains, an armored woman with pink streaks in her jet black hair and two Nurse Joys. He examined the four of us with hard eyes, the kind of eyes I've only seen on guys-who-are-totally-not-delta-force. "I heard there was a problem with one of my patients?" he threatened.

He had a voice that you didn't fuck with, the kind with a deep baritone that simultaneously dared you to challenge him and told you that you would never recover from trying. I pointed to the two parents, "They are having a negative effect on our ability to recover."

The Doctor looked from me to the two intruders. "Is there a basis for this?"

"I'm feeling stressed out by her especially and my bedmate has a fever." I said. The Doctor looked back at one of the Joys with a blank face and then at the woman.

"I'm going to have to ask you both to leave," he ordered.

The woman looked indignant, "I will not be talked to like this!"

The Doctor cut over her, "Ma'am, I am authorized by the league to have you put in jail for violating _my_ authority in _my_ hospital." He had the boom of a drill sergeant down pat.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked with her hand palmed over her chest, she might actually be kind of important.

"Mia, take her into custody." But according to the Doctor's tone that didn't mean shit.

The woman seemed to completely flip especially when the barely clothed woman licked her lips and fondled herself to free up her chain bikini into a whip. I made it a point not to stare too obviously.

"W-Wait, she, she is our daughter!" the woman exclaimed her voice fraying.

The Doctor directed his stare on me, I pointed at the woman innocently, and "she just said she wasn't."

The Doctor looked at the woman again. The Nurse Joy from before was standing behind the Doctor. She touched his shoulder and whispered something to which the Doctor nodded. "Last warning ma'am, leave the premises or you will be escorted out."

The woman next to him agreed by licking her lips and winking at the frayed looking bitch, the Father finally stopped glaring at me and looked at his wife with a hard gaze. He wrapped his arm around his wife's and nudged her gently. With one last look of disdain at me, he directed his angry wife out of the room. The security team let them pass with only a few hard stares and the pair gave me one last pair of dirty looks; if looks could kill. The Doctor locked onto my eyes and approached with an amount of sheer intimidation I'd only seen on marine drill instructors intimidating luckless little recruits. He laid a surprisingly gentle hand on my roommate's forehead and then examined me in a brooding silence. "Mr. Iscariot if you ever involve me or my team in that dispute again I'll have you kicked out. Do we have an understanding Mr. Iscariot?"

I nodded, used to the cold gaze that these kinds of men emitted. Years of knowing retirees and living near the premier Special Forces base in America had a way to desensitize you. I stared him the eye and tried to stay impassive, okay, maybe not completely desensitize you. The Doctor turned and shot one last approving nod before leaving the room flanked by his 'team.' It's worth noting that his entire 'team' looked rather impressed with me. I leaned back and bathed in my victory. I stayed in the position for a while actually content to being in bed with another warm body and ignore the fact the giant elephant in the room. But alas it would eventually come to an end. The first stirrings of the hurricane came after my roommate finally creased her eyes.

My arm had been comfortably dead for hours at this point so I didn't get the first warning until I heard, "Where is Ruri?"

I looked down at her as she looked up at me with pure panic on her face, "Why is Ruri talking like this."

She looked close to tears as she kept grasping at her throat. At the drop of some imaginary hat she locked eyes with me and shoved her hands around my throat. "Boy!"

My left arm was useless so all I could do was pry her arms apart with my good arm. I shoved my arm in between hers and then tried to pry her hands apart but all it got me was an uncomfortable twist in my neck. We struggled awkwardly until I started to waver in my convictions. I was getting light headed and my vision was shrinking. As I danced closer to unconsciousness she finally released me and started sobbing into her hands. I sputtered and regained my breathing desperately trying to get my left arm to resume functioning.

I got my breath back a lot easier compared to her. She wasn't able to stop sobbing and muttered something I couldn't quite hear because she was saying it under a heavy load of tears. Talk about fucking bi-polar. Finally, and after much pain, I was able to move my arm and now that that was relieved, I now had to deal with a homicidal crying girl. I reached out slowly and unsurely to try and rub her shoulder. I got a single finger on her before she batted my hand away and glared at me accusingly. "Don't touch me fucking boy! Boy did this to Ruri!"

Okay why is she talking in third person? She growled and punched me in the chest. Now I've taken a hit before but this girl hit me center mass right under my ribcage. The force deflated me like a balloon and I bent over in a coughing fit. I was still coughing when I looked back up to defend myself. It was also just in time for the girl to grab me by the collar and drag me forward. Her fist was pulled back and she was glaring at me. I don't want to get hit again and held up my hands defensively. "Hold on stop!"

She pulled back her fist a little more. "You climbed on top of me! You asked for it!" I yelled back and glared.

Her fist lowered but she continued to glower. With that look on her face maybe that wasn't just her step-mother earlier. That made it so much worse. I grabbed her hand and pried it from my collar; luckily she seemed to be in some kind of mental trance. With my neck saved I knocked her hand away and watched it sag dejectedly onto her lap. She looked close to tears again. I sighed and looked away, dammit why is it so hard to be angry at a sobbing girl? She glanced at me still crying but not nearly as badly. She got up and left me to return to her own bed.

The Nurse Joy came back around five and interrupted the silence that had broken the room. She looked between us looking sadder than either of us. I glanced from the window over at the girl. She was sitting on her bed staring blankly at her feet. The Nurse Joy crossed her arms across her chest and looked between us angrily then a look of hope flashed across her face. "Ah good news you two, you're going to be released tomorrow."

I'd get to leave? Awesome, straight into the unforgiving strange world! I glanced at my roomie. She obviously wasn't going to speak so I did, "wait I think something is wrong she keeps speaking in the third person."

They both looked at me like I was stupid only the Nurse Joy was much nicer about it. I glanced at my roomie and then at the Nurse. At least my roomie wasn't catatonic. "Don't you know what taming shock is sweetie," she asked?

"Taming shock?" Now my roomie looked shocked to the point of non-verbally accusing me of being retarded.

The Nurse Joy cocked her head into a thinking pose. "You must have really hit your head to cause this much brain damage."

My roomie jerked her head between the two of us. I remembered Wanks cover story again. I caught myself from mention that I did in fact have amnesia since that might suggest I didn't. "I guess I must have," I conceded, playing it safe.

What if I did have amnesia? Could my life before this be a mass of false memories? The Nurse Joy continued to lecture on Wank's cover story but I ignored her. What if I did have amnesia? What if I was going to be a… tamer? What if everything was a lie? No, don't. I need to concentrate. Concentrate.

"So what's going to happen to her," I asked? From the slight annoyed look on the Nurse's face, I may have interrupted her.

The nurse recovered quickly. "She's going with you," she made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked at my roomie who was sitting on her bed staring at me accusingly. Yeah that'll work out real well. We locked eyes but she broke the contact first by turning away in an angry, resigned and depressed pout. She just looked so deflated. I couldn't stop my face from drooping and my next sentence came out much quieter then I intended. "So what do I need to do? I assume I have to pay medical bills as well?"

The Nurse Joy seemed overjoyed to have something good to say. "Oh don't worry about that sweetie Professor Wanc will put that all under his insurance."

"Oh, wonderful", I kind of trailed off and stopped staring at her resigned stare. Realization hit me, "also you never answered my questions and why is she coming with me?"

"You're her Tamer now. I wonder if your memory retention is damaged as well?"

"Tamer?"

The Nurse Joy looked positively coy. "The entire floor heard you both last night, sweetie." She winked at me, "Quite the mouth on you."

We both blushed and I buried my face in my hand to try and ignore my roomie and the Nurse. The Nurse Joy laughed some more. I spoke from under my shield, "Um, you uh haven't answered my question yet."

I couldn't make myself lock eyes with her but she apparently understood me. The Nurse Joy beamed and started to explain it with a smile. Suddenly she just stopped and held up a single finger before leaving. I glanced at my roomie who was staring at me with curiosity and a lot of disdain, she finally asked, "Is boy so stupid, boy doesn't know what Taming Shock is?"

I opened my mouth then closed it. "I, I don't remember."

"Idiot," my roommate shot me a look of disdain and rolled over. I almost sneered at her. The Nurse returned quickly holding a book about the size of a pocket bible. She threw it at me, "This is a study guide to the tamer's exam it should cover all that and it'll probably jog your memory. Just leave it on your bed when you're checked out."

_'The Basics: Tamers exam.'_

I spent the rest of the hour reading through the book interrupted with a sheet change and another shower. I asked another Nurse for a more comprehensive one when I finished. My roomie kept quiet and refused to speak any more after I had admitted I couldn't understand her. Between leaving for own issues she started reading the books I had finished. The few times I glanced at her she seemed bored and held the same expression of disdain I have when I'm reading something I already know. However, a few times I glanced over at her from over my book I caught her giving me a look. Half wanting half doubt and a little bit blank, it was interesting.

Any way it seems that I was living a few years forward of where I was born. Apparently the year roughly came out to about 2200, it was hard to correctly tell because they've switched calendars and these books stacked around me don't specify the exact year it changed. My best guess is that I'm around 200-something years old, pardon the joke but I think I've aged well, heh. As to why I was laying in a bed across from a bored looking and very female charmander-clone, apparently a mad scientist inexplicably gained the power to screw with DNA like they were LEGO bricks and declared war on humans. All of this happened about negative thirty; again I might be wrong, the books were painfully unclear, as if they were talking about when the Old Kingdom of Egypt fell as opposed to the Late Twentieth Century. My eyes danced over to my roommate.

Pokégirl: a bio-weapon of great power that require a human handler because, in a sick joke, they require sexual intercourse with a human to stay sane or go feral. Which, reading up on this mage-scientist, didn't make a lot of sense to make them dependent on sex with a human if he was declaring war on humans. So it's a little hard for me to say that he didn't somehow plan this all to happen. I couldn't chase this thought any further because none of the books went past describing him as evil. Or Hitler-syndrome as I call it.

Tamer: what they now call the people who these pokégirls bond to. Apparently it's common usage because the books really don't describe it in detail but I can gleam why: sex is now called "taming" a nice bit of social stigma against identifying pokégirls as equal to humans. I doubt they refer to human to human sex as "taming" but I won't ask.

Feral: the books vary but apparently without sex pokégirls become mentally little more than animals with an overpowered sex drive. I'm assuming that's what last night was and the blank looks I'm getting even now amount too.

Last night? Besides that now I was apparently her master, meant nothing. Although I'm not sure how that Master thing goes because right now she's being a complete bitch and obviously not in the least attracted to me.

I glanced over at her and caught the edge of a little dazed look, scratch that, not _consciously_ attracted to me.

XXXXX


	3. Get Tagged

XXXXX

There seems to be some lax security in this hospital because I've never been woken up to hysterical yelling and angry stares this much in my life. And I have to be woken up by an irate bitch every couple of weeks due to alarm clock problems. This time it was just one boy but he was way too close to obese to be healthy and he was one of those guys that still insisted on wearing a much too tight muscle shirt and forest camouflaged pants despite that. He honestly looked like one of those piggy rich kids, military wannabe version.

The bastard was lording over my profoundly angry looking roomie. He had a hungry look in his eyes and was examining her like a prize he had won. I'm not going to lie, I appreciate the female form but I try not to ogle them too badly. I fail a lot but dammit I try! This guy just pissed me off.

"Now you'll finally be mine, Ruri. And you've become a fire type too, excellent!" Piggy smirked. Of course it's very possible; the deep animal part of me wants to claim what's supposedly mine and rip this fat bastard apart for intruding on my supposed woman. My roommate, christened Ruri, grimaced and bounced into a crouching position severely abusing her bed. "Brendan! Get away from Ruri!"

Oh well, no time to contemplate my inner Neanderthal. Piggy was taken aback by the Ruri's outburst and then glanced over at me; his face quickly devolved into a glare. I forewent all masks of civility and glared at him with a blank expression. He still managed to snarl at me. "You!" he accused with a pointed finger.

I threw the covers off and stood up; I was a lot taller than him. A lot. Honestly, he wasn't obese at all just… round of course it was just easier to insult him because he was lording over something I had already claimed. Without betraying my inner debate, I stared at Piggy blankly.

"You stole her! Ruri was to be mine!" Piggy mashed his finger against his palm.

Ruri glared at him. I narrowed my eyes and locked back onto him; it felt good to at least have her support in this. "Stole?" I asked.

Despite the edge in my voice that I knew I had, he still managed to accuse me, "She was promised to me by Madam Lane."

Perhaps a little more civility and patience was due, "Madam Lane?"

"The woman who you chased out of here!"

My roomie glanced at me seemingly surprised but then she returned to glaring at Piggy. "You will pay for violating my property!" Piggy accused.

Prop... what? Oh hell no! My poker face was in place so I didn't show my anger. I did, however, smile and induce a wild look into my expression, "By you, little man?" I asked, chuckling darkly.

Half the fight is intimidation and that's the part I have a good grasp of, Mike Tyson be damned. I can half imagine my face is a mix of crazed lunatic and blood knight. I cackled maniacally and started advancing on him. "Haha, I'll break you little boy."

Apparently I was succeeding because Piggy started backing away a lot faster than I was stalking towards him. He fumbled at his belt and managed to throw a pokéball between us.

Out of the red light came a girl about the size of Piggy. Her head was down covering her face in the shadows of her vine like dreads and the massive earthy red petals that hung over the vines down her back. She was oddly shaped mostly due to fact that above her waist she looked almost pre-pubescent but she had the hips, butt and thighs of a much older, curvier, woman. It looked… off and the worst of it was that the only thing she was wearing was a collar. It stopped my advance on Piggy and tried to evaluate my newest obstacle. The fact that she was less than covered made that near impossible. Piggy, however, seemed much more confident now. "Get him! Leech!"

The girl's hair suddenly pierced the floor of the hospital and then came back up way too fast for me to dodge. I was able to step back enough so that only my left foot was snagged. I fell on my ass and suddenly started feeling a slight draining feeling in my leg. It kind of felt like my leg was falling asleep but it was encroaching up my leg way too fast for comfort. Piggy laughed in victory, "Not so tough now little man, Ruri is mine!"

My roomie chose that moment to fly off her bed and slice the root with her claws. I scrambled to my feet and joined Ruri and Piggy in a face down. Piggy looked livid at the prospect that my roomy had actually saved me. I tried to get back on my feet only for pain to shoot up my leg when I tried to put pressure on the foot that had been captured. I settled for scrambling to my feet and leaning off that leg. Piggy locked eyes with me and I returned the glare, none of us were concentrating on the screaming girl that was cradling her hair/roots in pain between us. I locked eyes with Piggy's furious gaze and glanced at Ruri with the tact of a rampaging elephant. I smiled and Piggy nearly snarled. The ground chose that moment to erupt again. This time it was numerous chains that captured the four of us in what looked like the Japanese rope bondage technique, except you know with chains. Special mention goes to the fact that we were all being slightly choked, just enough so that we could barely breath but enough to struggle.

"Mr. Iscariot this is the second time I've had to come up to this room in two days."

The Doctor came around the corner with his hands stuffed into his billowing white coat and studied us from a healthy distance then I'm pretty sure he looked at the holes in the floor and the claw marks on the tile. The scantily clad woman appeared around the door sans top and holding a pack of chains like dog leashes behind the Doctor. The Doc walked between us and then focused on Piggy, "initiating an attack on a fellow human with a pokégirl is illegal, as his initiating a battle in a hospital, as is initiating a Tamer's duel unprovoked. You have managed to break three laws in a single action." He threw his hands up, "nurses, Jamie!"

Two Nurse Joys and the armored woman from before appeared on demand, "heal this Oddtits then escort her and her tamer to the security station."

The chains receded on Piggy and the 'Oddtits'; they didn't get long to appreciate their freedom however as the armored woman grabbed him by the neck and her by the hair. Piggy was choked out and the girl cried out in pain, again. That woman showed absolutely no remorse and dragged them kicking and screaming out of the room. The Doctor then turned to us, "I, for one, am glad you are leaving." The chains came off of us as well and the Doctor plus his less then covered assistant left the room.

Professor Wank chose that moment to step through the doorway. He ignored The Doctor and The Doctor ignored him. Wank blithely danced around the holes in the floor and instead focused on us with the intensity only single minded men could accomplish. He got within inches of my roomie and focused on her intently. "A Charamanda, hmmm. _Wiz_ black hair too, most _unuzual_. A _zrezhold_ girl?"

She nodded, leaning back from Wank's intent gaze, I can only imagine she felt a little violated by his intense gaze, she sure looked apprehensive of him. The Professor then returned to beaming at me, "Well you've only _juzt_ come to _ze_ world and you're already taming _pokégirlz_. You are off to a _wonzerouz ztart Mizter Izcariot_."

I looked away from his beaming smile, trying not to just plain deck him. "I don't suppose you'll apologize for kicking me in the face?"

"No."

Figures, Wank didn't seem the type to apologize for anything. Then a thought hit me.

"Speaking of that Professor, when can I go home?"

More beaming smiles followed, "Never."

Say what now? I bared my teeth at him, "What do you mean 'never'?"

I was barely able to grind out that little question but it went ignored. There's something creepy about a man who can destroy hopes and dreams while beaming. "Unforzunately your trip _zeems_ to have _deztroyed_ my _devize_ _alzo_; you now owe me a lot of _creditz _young man."

What. "I owe you _creditz_! For what?"

I swear to god I just wanted to wipe that grin off his face, Wank continued oblivious to or perhaps ignoring me, "My mazhine of _courze_, you broke it and now I'll need your help to build a far more permanent one."

What a self entitled asshole! "How _ze_ 'ell am I _zupposed_ to do that? I have no idea where I am! I don't have a way to get a job; I don't have a work history here! Or a history period!"

"What are you talking about _Wezton_? You already have your _firzt_ harem member, you're practically a tamer!" Wank smiled and threw his arms wide, "My boy you've already applied to be a tamer!"

Ruri glanced at me with even more shock then even when I apparently didn't know what taming shock was, I gave her a glance but was more focused on Wank, "What? How the hell did I apply to be a tamer?"

Did I mention I really wanted to smack that smile off of him? "By getting a pokégirl already. If you don't become a Tamer _zoon_ then _zhe'll_ be taken and put up az a _ztarter_."

That got her attention and shocked her enough for her to pin my arms to my sides and yell, "No!"

She made a cross motion with her arms and looked frantic in her attempts to get her point across. I leaned back from her frantic gestures and nodded my head at her while looking up at Wank.

"How long is this gonna last?" I demanded and my anger getting to me.

Wank shrugged and responded obliviously casual, "_zree hourz _to _zree weekz_ _iz uzually_ _ze_ bell curve."

"Three weeks?" We both looked exasperated at the mere thought.

Wank made a maybe sign with his hand, "_two to four dayz_ _iz ze boundariez of ze ztandard deviazion."_

Remember how I was saying I didn't understand statistics? Prime example. What? "So three days?"

"Give or take." He shook his head while he said it, as if blowing off my stupidity.

I deflated and glanced at Ruri who still looked alarmed at being selected to be a starter. Her eyes were distant and her mouth was twitching through varying degrees of depressed. Damn. "So what do I do?"

XXX

Turns out not a damn lot.

This is so shitty that a Tamers test is little more than

1: Do you have a learning disability?

2: can you regurgitate information?

3: Are certifiably sane?

4: does a ranking official want you to be a tamer?

After getting an extra set of sweats for Ruri, a concept that everyone but me thought to be quaint, I retrieved my own clothes. They had been cleaned as well and had a nice lavender scent. I was able to change in one of the bathrooms. For the curious I had been dropped into this world wearing a pair of black running shoes, dark green cargo shorts and a black long sleeve shirt that was just a little long. We started the quiet walk through a town hugging a forest on one side and a port on the other. The Hospital we left was easily the largest building in the town (at five stories) and only a short walk from the second largest, Wank's lab. It contrasted the white stone of every other building by being completely aged brick that did more to distinguish it than the sheer size of it. Wank strode ahead of us with an oblivious delight leaving the two of us to look anywhere but each other under the gazes of the townspeople.

I studied the town as we walked. Most of the town was circling a shiny white port that was cut out from the forests that ringed the city. Littleroot must have been crammed against the water's edge. The harbor stretched out of a long and thin waterway that hid the harbor from the wide ocean. All in all it made the wide harbor look more like a lake with only a massive ship slowly gliding out of the port revealing that it was actually connected to an ocean. That might explain why the white dock only had two slabs of concrete jutting out into the sea. We didn't pass very many people but the sun wasn't very high in the sky either. I stifled yawned which signaled the early hour quite nicely.

There wasn't much fanfare to the building as we barreled through the glass doors and then past the receptionist desk. It was a relief when we made it inside and into Wanks office. It was rather large for a single person but he is a professor and he seemed to be important. I gave the only guest seat to Ruri which induced Wank into snickering. I wasn't as amused. "Well _Wezton Izcariot_, it'_z_ time for you to _ztart_ working off your debt." I glared at him but he ignored me. "Now don't be like that _Wezton_, you broke my devize now you have to pay for it. _Alzo_ it'_z_ the only way you can go home."

Ruri looked up at me and then at Wank as if we were crazy. Wank twisted his head at her, "Don't be like _zat_ we already _discuzzed ziz_ in front of you, you _zimply_ ignored it."

Unlike when he was talking to me the playful edge on his voice was lost in his condescending tone at Ruri. She glared at him but backed down into simply looking away from us, anger clearly ready to foam over. I rolled my hands several times to get the meeting going, "I take it you want me to become a tamer to pay off my debts?"

Wank chuckled and steepled his hands in front of his face, Gendo style, "I want you to become league champion."

I looked at Wank and leaned back but Ruri looked at Wank like he was crazy. "League champion?" I asked. It would be better than statistics, eh, might as well. The itch to just walk off into the woods and subsist on wanderlust called to me. I had always pined for the dark ages when people could just wander off their farm and join a crusade or just wander. Modern Life was limiting like that, too much focus on money; you'd be a bum if you just threw it all away and wandered. The middle ages though, you could become a rich man if you happened to be born in time for a crusade. Yeah, a pokémon journey sounded like a nice dream. Excuse me, pokégirl; much more sex.

Wank didn't leave his pose, "_Yez_, with _ze_ prize money I'll have plenty of _fundz_ for my _rezearch_ and it'll pay off your _ztarting_ loan from me."

I switched my posture around and leaned heavily on my left arm. A starting loan? This was starting to sound suspiciously like a horrible scam where I buy chocolate and the bags for the chocolate and bags for the bags for the chocolate, "So I take it you'll make me a Tamer now."

"_Zo_ do you know what a Tamer iz?" He asked with an expectant smirk.

I shrugged, "I read some books."

Ruri huffed and Wank positively beamed. "Vunderbar." He reached into his desk and placed what looked like an application form that was mostly filled out. He'd been planning this obviously. Made me wonder what he'd do if I had refused, "Follow me _Wezton_, we have to get your _lizenze._"

Wank directed us out of his office and then through several hallways. We barreled past several male assistants who stared after Professor Wank's impressive billowing white coat. The looks of shocked adoration, like people meeting a rock star, really made me wonder about just who Wank was. We were directed into what looked like an exact copy of a clinic examination room. Wank then took my blood pressure, weight, height, etc. until the application was completed. We were then ordered out and down more halls repeating a medical procedure once again except with painfully obvious questions to gauge my sanity: is stealing bad, should everybody die, do you cut yourself, do I look good in this tie, etc. Until, finally, I sat down in a completely white room with only two sterile chairs. They were little more than three feet apart and faced each other in the center of the white void.

Another pokégirl was standing there smiling at us silently. She was shorter than me and had a smallish body that didn't fit her impressive bust at all. Just below her blond hair there were two antennae growing from her forehead. She was clothed in nice business attire that leaned to close to 'showy.' I.e. too short and too unbuttoned. She was also orange so there was that. "

Please take a seat Mr. Iscariot, Miss Ruri please stay near the door," We obeyed. I was left simply staring at the woman trying to concentrate on her face. I felt the air change, I can't describe it but it just felt off.

"You have an impressive mental resistance… for a pureblood."

"Um, thank you." Pureblood? Me a pureblood? Then humanity had been diluted…by…

The girl finished for me, "Pokegirls." She continued to lock eyes with me, it made me twitchy. So is she in my head? She nodded but kept her concentrated look. Weird, I wonder if she's actually digging deep or just skimming surface thoughts? Because if she is then I could just think up something like a woman bent over her large breasts heaving with every movement as the weights pulled them down. A ball gag in her mouth to ensure the extra humiliation of drooling all over the ground. A whip cracks. I studied the pokégirls face, nothing. Well what if the woman in the picture was suddenly orange with a pair of yellow antennae poking out from her forehead; her ripped blouse hanging open and her black pencil skirt humming with a vibrating in her ass and pussy.

"Thank you for co-operating and those images," the woman paused and gave me sly smirk that screamed cockiness. In my head I was suddenly shaving off her antennae with a buzz saw, screaming agony, laughter, the spray of blood as the tiny little veins and arteries were ripped. Stay out of my head, there are bad things in here. She stopped and brought her hand up to her forehead. I smirked and she ripped her hand back down into her lap. She sat up straighter, "I'll have to tell Professor that you lied though."

That stopped my train of thought. "About what?" I tried to play it off casual more out of habit then any actual attempt to hide from her.

"Your name, Sean Westland, you lied. Though since you like Iscariot so much you might convince him to let you keep it." I felt kind of violated that she was able to look through me like that. So this is what it was like being interrogated by a real psychic. Shit, I barely felt anything happen.

She smiled at me, "most don't even feel that."

I laughed nervously, "Can I leave yet?"

She laughed at me, "Yes."

The woman looked at Ruri, "I think you'll be happy with this one Ruri, he's not like some men of this world. No matter how much he tries not to be. Also good job on popping his cherry."

I rounded back on the woman, mouth agape. It was for theatrics mostly, she was probably trying for revenge. What the fuck else did she know? Reveal? If she was still willing to say that embarrassing detail then my attempts to scare her failed. I have to try something else. I'm deeply sorry for that I was simply trying to protect myself. I bowed politely. In response she smiled and her antennae twitched slightly. Deeply sorry.

She smiled and went to say something else and her curled lips threatened it to be something even worse.

I cut her off, "AYE! Don't want to know." Don't think of anything. No secrets, just keep your brain busy. Lyrics! Sing in your head!

_ta-noara steeg a-vanstair  
lissnah oo lie  
meesa inteh kwahnsehn  
noo-a vee-har meed  
carramehldahnsenn_

_O-o-oa-oa_

I couldn't help but imagine the accompanying cartoon figures dancing.

I rushed out of the room to the woman's amused laugh and Ruri's cocky stare. Wank was ready to ambush us immediately. He shot looks between the two of us, my face felt like it was on fire and I refused to look at Ruri but I was sure she was smirking at me. Wank didn't push the questions and then charged further down the hall. This time we were left in a modest conference room with earthy tones. I took a seat and awkward silence fell between us. Ruri kept staring at me much too cocky then I would have liked but probably didn't want to flaunt her lack of grammatical skills. It was a hard twenty minutes before Wank nearly threw the door into the wall. He was smiling but only to keep down his anger. Friend of mine does the same thing; it had a kind of Heath Ledger Joker quality.

He laughed, "You lied." He pointed at me accusingly but continued stifling his chuckle. "I don't like being lied to." Yeah, definitely Joker right there.

My default to these kinds of situation is what I'll dub my 'cocky criminal response.' I leaned back in my chair and wrapped my knuckles on the table rhythmically and stared him down with a cocky smirk. I've based this off the insane number of cop shows I've seen because there is always that one guy, usually a Guido mobster, who does it and is presented as being a higher class of criminal. I like that. Wank seemed to take it in stride and opened his manila covered file, presumably on me. "Pazological liar, introverted, amoral, pzychotic, Homizidal zoughts?"

Wank did the clinical upper hand bit well. He looked at me with that same cocky loathing laugh then kept pacing about the room. "You are an _interezting_ fellow, Mr. _Weztland_. But you told me _Izcariot_!" He yelled that last bit and slammed the table. He made a dismissive motion with his hand immediately after. I rolled my eyes, fucking Hollywood bipolar. Wank didn't care, "Accurate. A traitor'_z_ name if _zere_ ever _waz_ one, at _leazt_ to your people."

I wrapped my knuckles again and pretended to role a fake bit of clay through my free hand. I continued to smile right back at him though. I think I liked this new hostile Wank better, he felt more…real. Wank returned to the piece of paper, "but loyal, _ztrong_ willed, _ztrong zense_ of _zelf_, an above average _intelligenze_, _zome_ moderate tactical _abilities, ztrong imaginazion_ and at least a little _forezight_. You're _cauzious _but prone to _actz_ of _razh ztupidity_."

The files were placed on the table and Wank leaned down to lock horns with me, metaphorically of course. "Karina _azzurez _me you'll re-pay me if I give you a _chanze_ _zough_. _Zhe_ highly _recommendz_ you, _zough_ her _motivez_ are _zuzpect_ _az_ a pokégirl, you'd naturally be more liberal _zen_ we _uzually_ tolerate in the league _az_ well."

Wank looked at Ruri then at me. "_Congrazulazionz_ Mister _Izcariot_, welcome to Hoenn League."

He didn't sound nearly as happy as he was earlier. Instead of a welcoming smile it was now a studious look that held the respect of a competition. Apparently I had made the first point. At least I like to think that I had but it was that kind of look that near equal competitors give each other none the less. Wait Hoenn? Wasn't that Ruby and Sapphire? Shit. I didn't buy any of those. Shit. Shit. Hoenn. Hoenn. Hoenn. Uh, tropical, um. Some red dinosaur and blue whale fish thing. Shit. Dammit, that was the year or two my family hit hard times.

He closed the file and sighed, "Follow me."

We were escorted back into Wank's office, this time there were two chairs though. We both took a seat as Wank started blasting away at his personal computer. He ignored both of us and I still refused to meet Ruri's eyes. So we sat in silence. Eventually he retrieved what appeared to be a Red Smart Phone and connected it to the computer with some kind of USB cable. We had to sit there, impatiently, for another five minutes before Wank finally punched the keyboard one last time.

"Okay _Izcariot_, I've cleared you for a _ztorage_ license, as well as a tamer'_z_ license. Which is _razer_ lucky on your part _az_ it'_z_ _uzually_ a much more _z_tringent tezt." I looked over at Ruri whose shocked expression seemed to confirm.

"Now here are your _pokéballz_, _pluz_ one for you to _regizter_ to your Pokégirl. _Taming for Dummies _will fill in any _gapz_ you _mozt_ likely have in your _educazion_," Wank droned this out as he performed each action. It's amazing that 'for dummies' books could retain their style across a couple hundred years. I gave it a once over and then put in in my lap. Finally Wank placed his hands on the table and looked me square in the eyes, "_Congrazulazionz_ _Mizter Zean Wezton Izcariot_."

XXX

Wank had been so nice as to go out and buy me more clothes. Specifically exact clones of my shirt, shorts, boxers and socks! Why and how he ordered that _exact_ same clothing I don't know. Looks like I found my new uniform. Why don't I buy new clothes do you ask? Well the starting funds for a Tamer is exactly 10,000 SLC. This sounds like a lot until you realize that a soda from a vending machine cost 165 SLC. I had about a hundred dollars to my name, 9835 SLC to be exact.

So here I was sitting outside Wank's lab and tapping on the pokédex's touch screen and tying to learn all of its functions. It may look sort of like one of the new smartphones with a sliding QWERTY keyboard but that was purely cosmetic. Its main function was a pokédex but it had numerous, I guess they could be called, apps. Ironically, the first thing that came up on the screen was a stylized pokémon start menu with a clock and signal strength header. 'Pokédex' was at the top, then 'harem' which was apparently my team, 'Items' that I had scanned (it acted as an inventory sheet really), 'Owner Info' (take a wild guess). A phone app, a map app and a calculator were all rolled into 'applications' plus some more things I didn't read down enough to see. Then finally an 'options' button at the bottom, the top of the pokédex had a simple button that when I experimented with it the screen went black and wouldn't respond, a sleep button. I pressed the camera button on the side and was rewarded with a totally white screen with 'PROCESSING…' in the center.

After a second it beeped, 'NO SUBJECT DETECTED'

I readjusted the bag that Wank had given me. He had given me the choice of a regular backpack, a single sling bag or a messenger bag. He ignored my sarcastic comment about camping gear and re-iterated his point. Turns out he was just holding in an insult at my inexperience. I chose the sling bag and was pleasantly surprised to learn that it one: was light and two: actually contained hammerspace. Wank had opened the Items menu right in front of me. He proceeded to select out a 'tent' and pulled out a tent bag larger than the backpack itself. Convenient. Especially when it went right back in and the bag didn't even show a single bulge.

I refocused on the present and my pokédex and checked my own information first. My picture was on the left with all my information to the right, like an electronic vehicle license.

**Iscariot, Sean**

**Age: 18**

**Residence: Littleroot Town, Hoenn**

**Status: Active**

**Rank: 1**

**Record: 0-0-0**

**Blood Gifts/Curses: [Classified]**

**Licenses: Tamer, Storage**

**Active Harem:**

**Charamanda level: 5 Nickname: Ruri**

I clicked on the Charamanda name. The screen changed automatically in an impressive show of processing power.

**Charamanda, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokégirl  
Type: Anamorphic  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare  
Diet: Omnivore, prefers meat and cooked fish  
Role: frontline soldiers  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Ember, Fire Spin, Fireball, Flamethrower, Tail Whip, Bite, Scratch, Fury Swipes  
Enhancements: Fire powers, Endurance, claws  
Evolves: Charmelons****HYPERLINK " mn3/pokegirls/pokedex_ " ****(normal)  
Evolves From: None  
These Pokégirls are known to be one of the most stable and easily tamed fire-types throughout the world. They don't need any special precautions before a taming, unlike their evolutions. They are reptilian, having scales rather than skin like a human, which is rather sensitive to temperature drops and water. Their scales are normally a deep red in coloration, though their front is often an orange color or at least a lighter red around their stomach, chest, and breasts. These Pokégirls also have a tail that is as long as they are tall that is not prehensile. Charamanda stand at about five feet tall, though some are a bit taller as well. Their tail actually has a fire that emits from it, which allows the Charamanda to heat up her surroundings easily. This flame may not be present in domestic Charamandas, however, although it can be dispelled with magic. Dousing this flame otherwise can harm a Charamanda that does possess this flame.  
More affectionate than her evolutions and perhaps more so than any other fire type other than the Spitfire or the FireCat, the Charamanda enjoys cuddling with a trusted tamer almost as much as receiving a taming. This Pokégirl has a low pleasure threshold, which grows as she evolves. They are very careful with their tamers, not wanting to burn them, but ferals are known to go all out against any that enter their supposed territory, Pokégirl and tamer alike. These Pokégirls are often provided to new tamers as often as a Growlie is, simply because of their loyalty and abilities that are rather well suited towards traveling. Feral Charamanda don't normally have hair, but domestics usually do thanks to their origins with having a human father.  
In battles, Charamandas are well suited for both ranged and close-combat. Their teeth are suited to tearing, ripping, and piercing- perfect for their Bite attacks. Although her tail isn't prehensile, it is strong and thick, and suitable for her tail whip attack. And their ability with fire allows for a variety of fire attacks to be available at most any range of battle. The Charamanda has claws on her hands and feet, allowing her to utilize them well in close quarters as well. In sex battles, their low pleasure threshold is an obvious liability. Their evolved forms are much more suited for such battles, however. **

All this information was accompanied by a picture of a bald woman that looked sort of like Ruri in the body.

That was all very useful but it wasn't what I meant.

I pressed the back button at the top of the screen. I was back at my own information this time I clicked on 'Ruri.'

A mugshot of Ruri dominated the screen.

**Nickname: Ruri**

**Species: Charamanda**

**Level: 5**

**Type: Fire**

**Moves: Scratch, Tail whip**

**Enhancements: Threshold, Fire Powers, Endurance, Claws**

**Status effects: None**

**Health: Perfect**

Speaking of Ruri, I had 'captured' her officially at the behest of Wank apparently it was so that the ball would be coded to her and to my Pokédex. The whole system apparently required a sort of bluetooth connection from the pokédex to the pokébelt to the pokéball. I was actually covered in electronics that were all connected to the Pokédex. The pokéballs were kind of cool, they shrunk and clipped into the belt that had slots for seven pokéballs, the extra being in case you wanted to catch something. Wank had given me an 'orthodox,' which meant the six were on my right side with the extra slot on my left.

I was in no hurry to run off into the woods until tomorrow morning it was after all, mid day already and I was completely unfamiliar with the actual distance the map read. Plus all of my acquired advice on camping always told me never to try it in the dark. I leaned back on the old brick and thought about what I would need for my 'harem.' Standard pokémon rules applied of course, a nice type spread was a must. But this wasn't pokémon either. Real time and real(er) conditions opened a lot of doors. What if I could balance in a healer? Did anything even have a combat worthy heal in this world?

I opened my pokédex and initiated the search function. _'H-e-a-l-e-r'_

At the top of the list was the magic word, 'NURSEJOY.'

**NurseJoy, the Nursing Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild  
Diet: any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables  
Role: nursing  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell  
Enhancements: innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing  
Evolves: Night Nurse (battle stress)  
Evolves From: None  
NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.  
NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.  
Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.  
While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).  
For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.**

Looks like I found a new objective.

I closed the pokédex and plotted my new course. The Hospital.

XXXXX


	4. Be Beat

XXXXX

To my intense surprise The Doctor was babysitting the nursing station when I had the displeasure of returning to the inner wards of the hospital. I stopped and contemplated leaving at that moment. The Doctor didn't even look up from his charts, "come to destroy more of my hospital Mr. Iscariot?"

I glanced around questioningly. There wasn't a mirror anywhere so how the hell did The Doctor see me? Which amused the Nurse Joy behind the desk to no end. "No, I, I haven't."

I smiled awkwardly and looked up at the ceiling. There was an urge to rub the back of my neck but I contained myself. The Doctor snapped his charts shut and turned to stare at me. "Then why?"

Suddenly this seemed to be a really stupid idea. "I would like to request a…"

If you could see this look on his face you would have lost the ability to speak too. It looked like a cross between an angry pitbull and the grim reaper, "You want one of my Nurses?"

I _really_ didn't want to respond to that hiss. The look on the attending Nurses face told me that I shouldn't. I started looking anywhere but him and tried not to laugh nervously. He spoke for me, "Mr. Iscariot, I think you need to come with me."

You don't disobey that tone even though it's probably leading you to your death. I ended up following him up through almost five stories of stairs. He didn't even say a word to me the entire time either. By the time we left the stairwell we were in an office as opposed to an actual hospital. The Doctor led me past enclosed offices and cubicles until we came to a foyer with a secretary and a few chairs.

The secretary motioned us in to go on in. In typical Bond villain style (classic not Daniel Craig era) it was a large office with a wide open view of the harbor. The owner was sitting with his back to us until the door closed and it was time for his reveal.

"Sir, this," he made a displeased grunt, "tamer has requested one of our Nurse Joys." The Doctor then settled into a loose parade rest.

Whoever the person was he had a cruel laugh. Of course when the chair swung back I expected a cat, maybe; but seeing as how this was a perverted twisting of pokémon maybe I should have foreseen that he'd have a woman with cat ears bobbing her head up and down on his crotch. What. The Doctor didn't seem to be disturbed though, and stared down the gentleman. I glanced at him and decided to follow his example, this was clearly his superior. The Boss in the seat didn't even ask the lady to quit blowing him; he just leaned back and stared me down. And it felt just so awkward. "So you want one of our Nurse Joys for your harem?"

I glanced at the Doctor, who stared forward refusing to look back at me, and then focused solely on the Gentleman's face. I refused to look lower. "Yes, if I have an actual healer on hand my journey will progress much faster," I rattled out.

It takes a surprisingly lot of willpower to get that statement out while some one is having sex in front of you. You think you can be just cold about it and drown it but you can't. It just doesn't happen. Nothing gnaws at your attention like flashes of white bobbing down and up underneath a wooden desk. Your eyes just want to glance at the bright thing dancing on the edge of your peripherals. Like wearing really bright shoes that are too long.

"You are aware that Nurse Joys are generally not very effective in combat. Also Hoenn league doesn't have such nonsense as a non-combat harem member so she'll count as towards the six you can have on hand." He asked, completely straight faced and seemingly ignorant of my discomfort, it was a very surreal moment for me.

I nodded, not having even thought of a non-combat member, "I'm not asking for another fighter but nothing is more valuable than someone who can patch you up on the fly."

The Gentleman smiled in, what I assumed was, agreement; might just be getting a blowjob.

"You understand… One second," He said and then held up his fingers to shush me like a petulant child and sent them below his desk.

The strange sound that only comes from a blowjob happening at porno level tempo and strength wafted through the room. Even the Doctor shifted his stance and looked at the walls. My fingers flew to grasp the bridge of my nose and I looked down then away, desperate to ignore the sounds. The Gentleman grunted out an orgasm that sounded like it might kill him. The girl under the table made some sort of hushed murmur that I couldn't decipher. Finally the sound of the Gentleman readjusting what sounded like his zipper reached me. When I looked back the woman who was under the desk was sitting on his lap. She looked content too, purring into his shoulder and licking her lips like a cat that had finished her milk.

Didn't want that thought.

The Gentleman continued to look me directly in the eyes, "Well we do have one Joy who wants more… experience before settling down."

The Gentleman looked at the Doctor pointedly and addressed him, "It's rather convenient this new tamer showed up just a week after she declared her intent."

It's difficult to have a serious conversation while one of the parties has a naked woman writhing on his lap but these guys could pull it off surprisingly well. The Gentleman smiled at the Doctor, "I'll leave it to you to decide." A smile was directed at me, "good luck young man." then started massaging the woman's breasts, "you both can leave now."

The Doctor and I both left calmly even as the woman started moaning and purring over our shoulders.

XXX

The Doctor led me up to the roof of the hospital and stared off into the harbor for a few seconds before rounding back to face me, "I'm going to give you some tests to see if you'll be worthy for one of our Nurses."

I nodded, "Sounds fair, what are the tests."

Then his fist **slammed** into my face.

I was on the ground before I could even comprehend my next thought. The Doctor stepped over me and started to take off his coat. I rolled onto my stomach and wheezed out a red snot bubble from my broken nose. I watched The Doctor walk over to the roof access and put his coat onto a water pipe. I scrambled to my feet and wiped the blood off my face and then shook the pain out of my head. The Doctor had his back turned, this was my chance. I charged at him intent on grabbing him in a lock from behind. I got just in range to lunge at him when he suddenly twisted his hips. I realized I was doomed, just too late to do anything.

My last view was The Doctor in perfect form pulling his foot back as I went careening to my left. Okay fuck what I said about Ruri's punch this man hit like a Mac truck. My feet were the first thing to touch the ground again as I went sprawling; I tripped over my own awkward recovery and then hit the railing on the edge. Pain spiked up my spine and I was bounced off before I could get a grip. I hit the ground and knocked my head against the concrete of the roof. Groggily I rolled over to look at the sky and get at least a warning about The Doctor's next attack. I seriously felt like I couldn't breathe maybe even had broken ribs.

The Doctor lorded over me and for a second I seriously thought he was about go 'You can't see me.' I was spared this embarrassment luckily.

"Rash and pathetic," was the granite faced response I got.

I chose that moment to strike. I dead legged him with my knees. I'm so happy to say he didn't suspect that and ended up collapsing next to me. He, however, was able to land on his hand but was shocked enough that I was able to curl my legs up and give him my own kick in the chest. I didn't have that much strength though so all I accomplished was knocking him off his hands. Of course then my chest started screaming at me with every shaky attempt at breathing. I think I broke a few of them. I started breathing in quick gasps to minimize the pain and it started getting hard to think clearly. I stared up at the sky silently. I couldn't keep my head still and I lost my peripherals. Then the sound of pokéball opening registered, albeit barely through my haze.

"Damn you really hurt this kid." It was female.

But then suddenly my ribs started to feel better and breathing was a lot easier. I lifted my head and barely registered black hair and pure black eyes that only glinted from white pupils. I whacked my head on the stone by accident and stared at the clouds. And then finally all the pain just faded under a blanket of numbness, "He's good now."

The Doctor appeared over me with a dull look in his eyes. "Good job, you pass the first test."

"Oh goodie," I pushed out through a numbness in my jaw. I'm not sure how I passed, I suspect that it had to do with my willingness to push past the pain in my face. I was still a little dazed so his offered hand went unanswered for a few blinks. An intense sense of vertigo engulfed me and I had to stumble a bit to get my balance back. I'm proud to say that I only had to keep my eyes screwed shut for about thirty seconds before the black spots started fading. The Doctor left me to my devices for a good minute which gave him time to talk to the black haired nurse and me, time to recover.

Finally he looked at me, "Test two."

I brought my hands up in a hasty block and got the fuck away from him. He responded by smirking and throwing out another pokéball. I lowered my block and eyed the new woman. She was insanely attractive with long brown hair and blue eyes, not even her baggy sweater could hide the fact that she had a bust worthy of its own mailing address. I brought up my pokédex and clicked it on. 'PROCESSING…' flashed across the screen.

**Nickname: Jacklyn**

**Registered: Jack Frederick**

**Breed: DAMSEL, the Invincible Dainty Pokégirl**

**Level: 75  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Magic  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: …Technically Fighting, but in practice, nothing.  
Attacks: Sing, Cheer, Cry, Dodge, Once More, Helping Touch, Cure, Cura, Overwhelming Attraction  
Enhancements: Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Durability (x60), Advanced Regeneration, Pheromone release**

I stared hard at the 75 part. 75? That's fucking insane! I glanced up at the woman again who simply looked at me curiously then at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded at the girl who smiled affectionately. I reached for Ruri's pokéball and brought her out. I can only guess this was a test of tactics and cojones. The first thing she did was yawn and stretch then looked at the three people standing in front of us then back at me. She looked at the pokégirl again and then met me with a hard determined stare. Actually she looked a little… eager?

"Use Scratch," I ordered.

Ruri charged straight at the brunette dragging her claws for effect probably. The brunette's face twisted into outright panic and she twisted around to lock eyes the Doctor almost pleadingly. The Doctor looked at his newest pokégirl and smiled at her, "Just relax Jackie."

The girl stare returned to Ruri's charge and then simply allowed herself to be raked across the stomach with the attack. She stumbled back clutching her stomach and ripped shirt. Other than that she simply stood back and stared at Ruri in a daze.

Ruri hopped back and stared down her opponent, studying the wounds slowly pulling themselves together and healing. She looked back at me with wide eyes.

"Apparently she's a Damsel," I admitted. Honestly, I didn't want to mention the fact that she was about seventy levels higher than her as well. She threw her arms up and looked back at me with a 'what now' look. I rubbed some of the hair on my chin, "Scratch, again."Ruri looked at me like I was stupid.

"Now!" I barked.

With a dirty look and a shrug she charged back in, this time without the showboating. The Brunette stumbled under the swipe across her stomach, "Keep up the assault."

Ruri exploded into a furry desperately trying to make a more permanent mark. Even I could see that her stamina was wavering after a solid ten seconds of mercilessly attacking. The damsel barely responded, she just lulled forward slightly, she didn't pull her arms up or anything. She was in some sort of happy place that didn't require her body.

"Stop. Retreat," I ordered.

The Doctor eyed me and his lips cut into a thin line. I think that's equivalent to a smirk when your face is made of granite. As his girl stood back up, her tattered top was only loosely covering anything (nothing) but she showed no sign of actual injuries. So she really was practically invincible. I bit my thumb and motioned Ruri over, "Ruri come here."

A knockout isn't the only way to win a fight…

She retreated back and stopped right next to me. I leaned down and whispered my next trick into her ear. She looked at me and beamed at my cleverness. I held up a finger and pointed dramatically, "Go."

Ruri charged again at the slate faced girl. Instead of going for an attack Ruri grabbed her arm and ran past her to force her arm into a wing. Ruri turned and slammed back into the Damsel with enough force to knock her to the ground. Ruri twisted the woman's arm into her back with a sadistic grin on her face and sat on her. The woman didn't even respond she was still out of her body. Any good referee would've called this one a win. Ruri was drenched in victory and gave me an impressed smile.

I smiled at the Doctor. Ruri held down the girl easily, she wasn't even resisting she just remained blank faced.

The Doctor stared at Ruri then at me and smiled. "I concede, you passed."

Ruri looked at me confused. I nodded at her, "let her go."

Ruri's smile got worse. She grabbed the woman's hair and dragged her head up. The damsels head met the ground with the sound of broken cartilage. Ruri then let the girls arm go and strutted over to me with her hands behind her back, goose-stepping childishly. I was genuinely surprised at the brutality of her… to put it bluntly, petty attack. I looked past to the Doctor and he was drilling holes into Ruri's head. She returned to my side oblivious to, what I could see as, my possible impending doom. The Doctor picked up his girl and petted her head with a kindness that I couldn't help but admire. To be able to switch from stern taskmaster to gentle, I guess they were lovers from the way he was whispering something to her, it was inspiring. He was gently looking into her eyes and giving a reassuring smile as she looked kind of sheepishly embarrassed. I felt a small smile crawl onto my face.

I smiled at Ruri, she returned my small smile with a look of profound wanting in her cool blue eyes. Still… I glanced at the Doctor and his girl, Ruri and I weren't at that level yet but I can't say I don't want that level of closeness. Ruri kissed me on the cheek and lifted me from my musings as she silently rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her haphazardly; this was quite the switch from even two days ago. Just how strong was this pokégirl taming stuff? We barely knew each other but it felt… nice to be nuzzled into.

The Doctor cleared his throat loudly and took our attention from each other. He motioned for us to follow him and his raven haired pokégirl. I didn't ball Ruri just in case he tried to initiate the third test like he had the first. We ended up going down three stories and through a typical hospital floor. The Doctor was moving at a brisk walking pace and I was too focused on both of them to be glancing into the passing rooms. I did take note of the small army of maids, in outfits that would've fit in an anime; the even larger army of pink haired nurses, each looking almost identical (almost); and other strange looking, vaguely female, figures. Males seemed to be rare. Eventually we stopped outside an office door.

"Final test, go introduce yourself." With that the Doctor marched off with accusing stares from his raven haired girl following him all the way. Ruri stopped me when I tried to open the door by grabbing my wrist. "Oh sorry, I decided to try and get a Nurse Joy so when can have a healer on the road. Plus everyone needs a good normal type to fall back on."

Ruri nodded, apparently my answer was satisfactory and she let go of my hand. I opened the door and found a slightly cramped but nicely decorated office. Whoever owned it seemed to favor light wood and silver. The only person in the office was at the desk typing on the computer facing away from the door. Her pink hair was up in a loose bun that was held in place by two of those chopstick things. I knocked on the door frame; brown, almost red, eyes whirled around to greet me with a single strand of hair adding to the effect. Wow, those were strangely intoxicating. She smiled at me in a caring manner, "Hi, can I… are you aware that you have blood on your shirt?"

I checked and I did in fact have blood stains on my shirt but they didn't show well on the black fabric. Must've been from my nose; I rubbed the back of my head. "I do now; actually I'm here to recruit a Nurse Joy for my… team." Yes, harem was the correct term but it wasn't historically accurate, harems were all about politics and power… actually no I recede that thought, harem was appropriate but I don't want to say it, it makes me uncomfortable. It implies all sorts of things like slavery that I don't want to be tied with. The girl leaned back in the chair and stared me down then at Ruri, who by this time was staring down at the stains and back up at me. I couldn't see her face but she reached out a curious hand and poked my healed ribs. I jerked away at the contact, I'm ticklish.

"Stop," I admonished her.

First to get some information.

Ruri backed up and smiled at the nurse, who looked amused at our antics. "So why do you need a harem?"

"Well I'm an interesting case, I've managed to accrue a bit of debt and to work it off I have to, at least, become the league champion."

The Nurse smiled, "That's was my Dad's dream, he almost became champion too. He actually fought Steven."

I glanced at Ruri, she looked impressed.

"Well now I'm going to have to complete that dream." I smiled at her and did my best to give her a confident smile.

The Nurse Joy rose out of her chair and analyzed me as much as I analyzed her. She was shorter than me by at least a foot. She had an athletic build and a nice ample chest but not extreme. More exceptionally pretty woman checking me out, this was addicting. "So what attacks do you know?" I asked curtly.

The Nurse Joy continued to analyze me while she talked, "Tackle, Heal, Cure, and Esuna."

I only had a vague idea about some of those attacks so I fell back on the old standby, "so what level are you?"

The Joy stopped analyzing me and glanced off to the side, "7."

"Threshold?"

The Joy locked eyes with me, "pokékit."

She dared me to say anything. I shrugged, if her relaxed shoulders were a good indicator, dismissing her fears that I would hold something above her for that. She pressed her chest against my stomach and smiled at me like she was about to dare me to do something. I smiled: what a fucking tease. "I'll join your harem," she shoved a lone finger in my face, "on one condition."

Well that was simple. I didn't even have to sell it. I smiled back accepting her challenge, "name it."

"The Doctor here won't let me leave," She sat back down in the seat and rolled away, "You'll have to convince him."

I smirked, "I'm pretty sure I already did that. What's your name by the way?"

"It's Savanah with two N's. (Savannah.) But don't spell it with an 'h'. (Savanna.) Also what do you mean you already did?"

I jerked my thumb at the door and then turned around and opened it. I let Ruri through despite her amused expression and then dramatically motioned Savanna to follow her. She stood back up and stared me down before stepping through. The three of us came face to face with the Doctor, the black haired nurse, and the scantily clad woman in chains.

I stepped in front of Ruri and Savanna, "She's agreed; do I pass?"

The Doctor stepped right into my face and stared down from what might have been a foot difference in height. He seemed to contemplate attacking me again. "Yes you do, Mr. Iscariot," he shot out a hand between us which I took. Immediately he started juggling my knuckles in his vice grip. "Take care of her."

Or else hung in the air. He stepped back but didn't release me and stood aside to let me get a look at the black haired nurse. She had armored herself, had narrowed her black eyes and was displaying claw like extensions on her gauntlet. They were aimed at me with blank, black eyes glaring at me from behind a metal mask that hid most of her face.

"Dad! Your letting me leave?" I whipped my head to look at Savanna. Then back at the Doctor and the armored woman.

Oh shit.

XXXXX


	5. And Leave

XXXXX

I've never been over to any of my girlfriends houses for family dinners. For some reasons it never happened in my earlier years and now I kind of both fear the eventual meeting and I also kind of want to keep up the streak. I can guarantee though that it could never be this naturally awkward. _Way_ too much hung in the air, it wasn't like seeing your little girl go on her first date, or seeing her bring home a nice boy who happens to be her fiancé who you've never heard of before. There is so much more being implied, maybe it's like seeing your nine-year old little girl's new forty year old husband?

Didn't want that thought.

I am sitting on an expensive leather couch in a nice living room flanked by my two team members. There's a foyer to my right that is a mad dash for the front door. The second story is only accessible by the stairs on the left side of the room but the railing would provide an ample viewpoint of the entire room. Occasionally I would glance up there just to make sure there wasn't some one training a gun on me. Behind me is mostly a wide window that opens onto the front lawn, it's not a legitimate escape route though.

Savanna had changed out of her much more modest nurse's outfit and was now wearing a light green summer dress and smelled of lavender. Ruri unfortunately was still stuck in grey baggy sweats but she smelled faintly of lavender too. I had my 'uniform' on but I had changed my bloody shirt and somehow I did not smell like lavender; in fact, I could still smell blood from my earlier broken nose… somehow.

The Doctor was on the other couch and staring me down with both the black haired nurse and the scantily clad chain woman next to him. The nurse was scowling at me, The Doctor staring silently and the chain woman was occasionally glancing between the three of us with a lecherous smile that made me uneasy. Behind him stood two almost identical twins with dark green hair, one had a short pixie cut with a noticeable definition to her arms; the other had an extremely long ponytail that I noticed swishing behind her the few times she whispered with her twin and a bigger bust. The two of them were smiling at us in an 'aww, look at them all grown up' kind of way which was a nice contrast to the way The Doctor and, apparently, Savanna's mother were glaring holes in me. I can actually feel the four beams of light boring into my chest cavity.

Ruri and I are obviously nervous and shrinking into ourselves while Savanna seemed to have expected this and had silently resigned herself to her fate. Perhaps it's not in my benefit that Ruri and I were similarly huddled together while Savanna seemed to be just outside my personal bubble. I don't think any of them were really bothered by the fact that she looked like she had just been put into an arranged marriage while Ruri and I had a more natural, if fearful, chemistry.

Still it was something bothering me as The Doctor glared at me, I barely knew this man and yet I was already seeking his approval? I glanced up at his impassive facade and then immediately at Savanna and Ruri unable to really meet his gaze. Ruri was glancing up at the opposite couch with the same awkward glance I was. Savanna noticed my gaze on her and looked at me with a reassuring smile; I returned it with genuine passion. It felt nice to at least see was okay with this; her smile kind of looked like the kind of small smiles shy girls will give you sometimes. The swing of the double doors caught my attention and the Damsel from earlier appeared.

"Dinner is served!" She said while wiping her hands on an apron.

I didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified. We all managed to shuffle into the dining room and sit down. Once again I was flanked by my team but this time the Doctor was at the head of the table with Savanna on his left and the black haired nurse on his right. I faced the chain woman, Ruri faced the bustier twin and the Damsel faced the other. At the other foot of the table sat a bronze skinned girl, with a tail and her hair in dreads. The only thing that marked her as different was the draconic tail whipping around through her seat and the fact she wasn't even looking at me, which was a direct contrast to everybody else at the table.

The Doctor rose and demanded all of our attention, "As I said earlier this will be the last night Savanna is with us. She's decided to try and find her place in the world. And this," I was pointed at; "….man has passed my expectations to be her steward."

I get the feeling he doesn't want to openly mention the whole harem thing. But still steward? Was I escorting the princess to the ball? Well actually I was escorting 'his' princess to the ball, if said ball was actually a battle royal. Actually that metaphor was probably a stretch. He directed his glass at me, "To luck on your journey, Mr. Iscariot."

Everyone but Ruri raised their glass and saluted me. Even Savanna, who by any stretch of the imagination was just as much the recipient, I smiled at her. I glanced over at Ruri; she was looking down and clenching her fist repeatedly. The look on her face showed enough pain and resentment to drown out the sort of festive atmosphere of the room. I grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently. She shot her head up and stared at me with a blank expression. I smiled reassuringly and nodded. She searched my face, I'm not sure if she found any kind of solace but she looked away and so did I.

When I looked back and accepted the toast the entire female population of the room looked close to saying 'awwww' at the same time, even the armored scary woman. I smiled at the attention but desperately danced my gaze away to the food spread. I glanced over at Savanna who had that same look. There was also a look of relief on her face as well which just made me feel a lot better. I still couldn't openly stare at the armored woman but I felt like I had passed a test of some sort. The Doctor sat back down and dinner commenced.

The chain woman started my interrogation. "So…" that was my cue to insert my name.

"Sean Weston Iscariot," I said proudly. I glanced over at Ruri and smiled so she would confirm my story. She didn't meet my eyes probably because she was still blushing, which she totally was. Definitely a little bit epic.

"… Where are you from, what kind of ancestry do you have?"

Think. Think. "I'm from Pallet town." Nice. Is my name Red too?

The Bustier twin looked confused, "Never heard of it."

"The Town part is actually a misnomer its more three houses next to each other," I said with a small smile that was hiding my discomfort.

The table laughed politely, "But what's your ancestry though? Your mom's at least a normal though right?"

Uh.

"Actually I'm an orphan. You know I never, um, had any powers or anything," I said in a conversational tone and concentrated on the pile of mashed potatoes I was holding with my spoon.

The Savanna's mother spoke next, "Your blood tests confirmed. That must have been tough, not many will take in orphans these days especially when they may manifest strange blood gifts." She had summoned her black gauntlets and was cutting into her steak with her knife-talons. Talk about mundane utility.

"Well I don't have any and it was a very close community, apparently I was left on the door step. That's the nice thing about a small town they're very accepting if they raise you. Heh. And you don't inadvertently get it razed to the ground." Another round of polite laughter that was probably wasn't because I actually tickled their funny bone.

The short haired twin waved her fork around, "Well who raised you?"

"Mom. She ran an inn." It occurred to me that I was spouting out the exact line to pokémon but I kept selling it. I noted that I was weaving a few too many details into my lie. This is a big no-no and you're supposed to keep it simple but since it was sort of true it was also rather easy to remember.

The Doctor took the next lead, "So you've recovered from your amnesia? Professor Wanc was sure you would have a harder time of it."

I smiled and had the perfect response, "medicine is a fickle art."

Smile and hide your hands, smile and hide your hands, maintain eye contact and play off any lack of eye contact as addressing others.

"Have you contacted your mother yet?" One of the twins asked they sounded so alike and I couldn't see them over the napkin I was using to wipe away some errant gravy, "She must be worried."

"I called her and Wank explained what had happened. She wanted to come but, uh, she couldn't get away from the Inn. I work for Wank now," I made sure to smile.

The rest of the dinner was full of small talk that never left me for long. I had a bad feeling that this was the real fourth test, a family interview of sorts. When dinner was sufficiently wrapped up Savanna and the Nurse left for a family discussion, the rest of the Doctor's harem stole Ruri for what was probably more questions; that's as far my imagination is going at the moment. The Doctor told me stay at the table.

I was alone before I realized. I was trapped and my only (slim) chance at escape had been captured as well as everything Wank had given me. I moved my steak knife back into my sleeve and smiled at the Doctor. I leaned back doing my best to cover the chances at escape that kept running through my head. The front door was a sprint over the dining table and through a large living room until it dumped into a foyer. I could maybe stop the Doctor in time to get out but that would leave Ruri alone, Savanna was probably in on it.

"Don't worry I'm not going to betray you… however be more careful next time. Put my knife back too," The Doctor ordered in a tone that did nothing to assuage me.

I put the knife back on the table but kept my hand hovering over it. A polite smile crept on to my face but my internal panic mode didn't subside. I kept running over a model of the house, how The Doctor would move: would he actually stand or just attack? The Doctor held me in a stern gaze and I did my best to read every subtle movement he made and keep up our little game of 'don't blink.'

"I've always loved my little girl."

I stopped searching his body language; that I didn't expect. He looked down at his lap and sighed. "Even when the tests confirmed she was a Nurse Joy and not human, I held her for the first time and I felt more like more of a father then those men who had human girls," he said dejectedly.

He was clutching his head in his hands but his voice wasn't wavering so I'm pretty sure he wasn't crying, "Maybe it was easier for me because I always knew what would happen. But even if Olivia's child is a human girl, I won't write her off when she goes through threshold. I can't have a funeral and forget about a little girl I've raised for seventeen years, just because she isn't human."

"Give her away?" I asked.

He locked eyes with me, he wasn't crying but his eyes were red and getting close to letting the first tears out. "That's what happens in this league, pokégirls or pokéwomen don't have basic rights and when our little girls go through threshold, and they always do now, we just have a funeral and forget," The Doctor spaced out slightly, "a level five and they forget too." He stared directly at me, "maybe that part of your memory hasn't come back."

I stared back at him with a blank expression. He stood up abruptly and towered over me making sure he was obscured by the light directly above him. "Savanna is still my daughter and if you hurt her or treat her like property I will know and I will break you, pure-blood," he promised.

That was a guarantee I knew he'd keep and had no intent of testing. A single tear went down his cheek and more were no doubt going to follow, but his red eyes only made him scarier. I tried not to stare too wide-eyed at him. "You'll stay the night and then leave tomorrow. Don't tame in my house, either. Savanna's room is on the second floor and marked. Go there now; I'll see you in the morning," he ordered and then pointed to exit of the room.

I stood up and shook his hand, I damn near wanted to salute the man but I also respected that he didn't need me to see him cry. I left quickly and wandered through the quiet house looking for the stairs.

I was able to walk through most of the house before I finally was satisfied I knew the bottom floor. Behind the couches there was a little alcove of a bathroom and some store rooms but again a dead end. The stairs were right next to the entrance to the dining room. It was a tad unsettling that the entire lower level was abandoned of any movement.

XXX

The second story was just a long hallway with a grand sized pair of doors on one side and a row of three bedrooms on the other. A green placard with Savanna's name in pink lettering was my only signal, I knocked unsure if I could just barge in. Ruri opened the door and pulled me in before glancing around the hallway. Savanna's room was painted dark purple and all of her clothes were piled outside of her closet like they had just fallen down in an avalanche. All of them. Ruri leaned back against the door as if trying to ward off something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely concerned. Ruri shook her head dismissively and sat down on the bed in the corner. The room almost seemed to be divided into three: the bed corner, the clothes avalanche and a reading corner dominated by a bookcase full of medical textbooks and a neon green beanbag chair.

Ruri looked at me with a panicked look on her face, "Can you speak yet? It's been almost two days."

Ruri considered that point and then gave a hesitant, "yes, _I _can."

She brightened considerably and jumped up quicker than I thought possible, "Finally!"

She couldn't have looked happier, until she locked eyes with me, "You're not from here."

I nodded my head and walked over to examine the book case. Much less complicated books (mostly fiction) were dotted between the medical textbooks. I sat down on the neon green bean bag chair and stared up at Ruri.

"Nope, where I'm from there aren't any pokégirls," that thought gave me pause what if they were present in my universe? I blinked in an exaggerated manner and chased the thought away, "From what I can gather from the history books of this world, we were the same world except for some minor differences that obliviously got a lot bigger."

Ruri took my place on the bed and cupped her head in her hands, "I don't know where to start with my questions."

I shrugged, "Okay. I'll ask one and then you ask one. So first off what happened that's got you so spooked?"

Ruri shook her head and gave a very unconvincing, "nothing." She had sat down on the bed when I wasn't looking but at the mention of what happened, she crossed her arms over her stomach and curled herself over her legs. "Nothing," she murmured in a far away voice.

"Something I might fantasize about?" I asked, inflection dancing throughout the question.

Ruri lips morphed into a distasteful grimace as if she had just smelled something foul and looked away, "probably."

She said it in such a distasteful way I was tempted to laugh. I stopped myself that might be seen as crass, "Ok, I won't pry but I might think up some alternatives."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye playfully. Ruri was looking away dazed; I tried not to smile. I snapped my fingers and waited for Ruri to look back at me, "Your turn."

Ruri didn't move from her defensive position but her eyes had darted back to stare at me, "How'd you get here?"

I leaned back and glanced up at the ceiling, "Wank has a machine that pulled me here. Apparently it's broke so here we are."

I stretched out my hands and reached for the ceiling. My shoulders popped and I groaned as I let my arms crash back onto the chair. We were silent for a while more until I decided on my next question, "Is Norman your father?"

Ruri leaned back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling with me. She didn't answer at first, "Yes, I used to be the daughter of Norman and Caroline Lane." I guess the past tense was referring to when she went through threshold, "Though apparently I was to be traded to Brendan."

"Piggy?" I asked.

Ruri laughed softly, "Yeah he's a little pudgy. My… The Lanes always said that his family was beneath… theirs. That must have been their last hurrah to ruin my life. I never liked Brendan, he was such a suck up to my Dad. I hated him."

I sighed, that tone definitely backed up her sentiments. I returned my gaze to the ceiling; it felt good to actually rest my head on something. "Fuck them; I chased them all out for a reason."

Ruri voice sounded like I piqued her interest, "How did you manage that?"

The memory made me smile, "the Doctor actually. They were adversely affecting our ability to heal because you had a fever. I think that chain woman actually enjoyed fraying them."

Ruri had leaned back on Savanna's bed and joined me in contemplating the ceiling. She took a moment then looked at me over her chest, "…Nice."

"Thank you."

She sat up on her elbows, "So now that we've established that you're from an alternate dimension, what do you know about pokégirls?"

She broke the rules. I shrugged again, "what I read last night which seems to have given me just a bit of primer but I think I have a handle on the battling part. But there are holes, my strategy might be a little…"

I paused searching for the right word. Dated? Slow? After all I had practice with turn based combat and that probably wasn't how they fought. I settled on, "rough. There was a line about this place, Hoenn being one of the stauncher anti-pokégirl leagues. What did it mean?"

She nodded her head in a very depressed manner, "Yes, generally Tamer's are given a wider berth in how they can treat their pokégirls," immediately she jumped off the subject, "this goal of being the champion. It's not going to be easy." She paused, "Luckily for you I attended The Academy in Rustboro, and I beat Roxanne in the finals too."

I decided not to pry. Based on her prideful expression I guessed that this was prodigious. "Roxanne?" I asked.

Ruri smirked, "Roxanne is the first gym leader of this league."

I joined her confidence, "let's kick some ass then."

We smiled at each other. Ruri got off the bed and stalked over to me swinging her hips and tail sensually. She threw off her grey sweater and sat on my lap revealing her black bra that contrasted nicely with her red skin. Her stomach was counter shaded to a nice orange that spread across the front of her torso. She cupped her hands around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. Her tongue danced over my lips and I wrapped my arms around her, our kiss deepening. She seemed just as desperate as last night; even now she was sitting over me and subtly messing with my hair to pull me up so that she could tower over me.

Blindly, I reached behind her back to feel my way below her shoulder blades, to find the contraption that fastened her bra. It opened more easily than I thought, falling between us. Ruri pulled out of the kiss and dug between us to throw the bra off somewhere. She leaned forward again and rubbed her wondrous chest in my collar. I glanced up at her and cupped them in front of me. I caught one of her nipples in my mouth and enjoyed the small hitch in her breath. Watching the expressions that filtered through her face, her bare skin against me was a wonderful expression.

"You know, this is really sudden," I whispered.

She pulled on my hair and pulled away. Her lips crashed against mine, "So?"

I pulled my shirt over my head and Ruri threw it behind me. A sudden sense of haste struck me, spurring me to rush forward. Every second I wasn't touching Ruri was a second wasted, a chance lost. My zipper proved an obstacle despite my ability to open it in an eye blink under normal circumstances. While I fumbled with it, I didn't notice Ruri bringing her hand up between us until she started tracing my chest with her finger. Her eyes were sultry, inviting as she sat there almost bare-naked without an inkling of shame. She scanned me calmly, almost calculatingly. Damn. Her eyes are so blue it almost hurts.

Her fingers dragged down my chest until it found the lip of my pants. She looked down and then back at me, a coy look in them. She pushed herself up slightly allowing me to pull my shorts further off and giving me plenty of room to maneuver. Without a moment's hesitation she pulled her pants, underwear and all, off herself and kicked them somewhere as well. I lowered my hands down her back and then around the curve of her tight ass. I pulled her up and rocked forward, spilling us on to the carpet so that I was now in the perfect position to fuck.

Ruri smirked at me and caressed my cheek while I pulled my shorts off and kicked them against the bookcase. I leaned down and kissed her again, this time it was a lot gentler and Ruri gripped the back of my neck to pull me closer. She smiled and interlocked our hands. Suddenly her elbow popped out my supporting arm and she rolled over on top of me. Her smile turned into a victorious grin, she kissed me passionately then straightened her back smugly. I leaned back on the carpet and gave her an expectant look. No doubt Ruri could feel the raging cock she was subtly massaging with every swish of her tail.

Ruri glanced down subtly at the offending member and licked her lips. She didn't speak, only gave me a conniving smile. I stretched my legs out and kicked the bean bag out of the way. Ruri grinded her hips into me as she did a sensual belly dance motion teasing me. She looped her arms over her head and continued to look me in the eyes as her body glided over mine. Ruri ran a teasing hand over my boxers and then cupped my balls gently. My dick was ramrod straight as Ruri used both her hand to play with it. She was almost cruel in the way she played with my member like it was some kind of gear shifter.

I slammed the floor and growled, "Dammit hurry up."

Ruri undid the button on the front of my boxers and the rush of air to my member was almost heavenly.

"Closer?" Ruri teased.

There was only one way to be any closer than this. Ruri guided my cock closer to her pussy and put it inside her. Every muscle in Ruri's body stiffened at the same time as her warm folds enveloped me. She threw her head back, her hands raking across my chest and then she moved. Her movements melted together into one continuous string of back and forth, in and out. All sensations became sharper, amplified tenfold. My brain gave up interpreting all this stimulation, and I was left with no choice but to feel all of this with my entire body. It was like that for Ruri too, I know it. I could see it. I could feel it. She breathed sharply in and out.

Desperately rocking back and forth, drawing closer so I could fill all of her, she moved against me, around me. She took it slowly, excruciatingly slowly, as if we had all the time in the world even though we only had that moment. Her pace quickened, faster, faster. My sweat mixing with hers, glistening on her skin like diamond and rubies. She moved faster, grinding herself against me in the throes of our desire. The intoxicating scent of her lust, the mind-blanking feeling that connects our bodies, the sense of all rational thought draining from my mind.

All those burn my consciousness just like the compelling feeling in my body burns my instincts. As those feelings grew, Ruri makes no sign of stopping. I drove myself inside her as deep as physically possible, each millimeter sending waves through my spine. My mind blacks out as the world erupts into a flash of climax, Ruri's scream of final pleasure followed.

Ruri fell forward and held herself up by leaning on my chest. I lulled my head on the carpet and studied Ruri's bangs. She wasn't looking at me just staring blankly at my chest and panting, traces of a smile in her ragged breathing. I grabbed her supporting arm and guided her up to face me. Her face was flushed and her hair was sticking to her face. We gave each other just a moment of studying the others eyes and then kissed passionately.

"Wow." A foreign voice broke our high.

Ruri's surprise caused her to clench up, shooting a new wave of pleasure rocketing up my spine. While I contemplated that amazing sensation Ruri pulled herself off me and dug her hand in my chest showing as if showing possession. I glanced up at the door with a cocky smirk; the way Ruri was giving off a 'mine' vibe, it felt nice. Ah, to be wanted. Savanna was leaning on the doorway with a smirk on her lips but a blush on her cheeks. She tried to be cocky but I could see that she was desperate not to stammer like a school girl.

I gave Ruri an amused glance but then looked at Savanna, "Enjoying the sights?"

"Y-Yes," Savanna's deceptive smirk did a poor job of disproving my earlier observation.

Ruri's hand slowly dragged off my chest, her fingers lingering just a fraction longer then they should have. She gave me a smirk before walking towards Savanna. I couldn't see her face but her body language suddenly seemed…empty. She swayed over to Savanna and slammed her hand just beside where Savanna was leaning.

BAM!

Savanna and I both jumped at the sudden impact though Savanna got the worst of it. She had bounded off the wall and was in a defensive posture on the opposite side of the entry way. Ruri's neck craned slowly, almost zombie like and locked eyes with Savanna. Seeing them, blank sapphire blue; no wonder Savanna was curling into herself. Those were predatory eyes, intimidating.

Sexy.

Ruri's cleared her throat, "Listen here, Savanna," she spat the name out like it was beneath her, "I am the Alpha here, you don't get tamed unless I sa…"

I blocked her out slightly after hearing that. I was the tamer here. If this were reality, if this were some random person on the street, yeah; I'd have meekly followed along: better non-conflict and peace then extinguishing potential allies. But now?

_She batted around my mouth desperate for contact. All I could do was stare at her closed eyes and inhale lavender and sweat. My arms shook in a mocking attempt to free my hands and all I got was more pressure on my wrists driving them until the thin bed wasn't enough padding to block the solid surface of the frame. _

No. I am the master here. I will not be bossed around! I looked back up at Ruri and Savanna with a hard stare. She should obey me, it's in her DNA, this stops now.

"… ow ask me to let you have Sean." Ruri finished. Savanna wasn't even looking at me for reassurance. She had her hands in front of her, her body language screaming for some kind of barrier between her and the overbearing Ruri. Ruri had completely taken control of Savanna, dammit. I won't have her taking this.

"I…" Savanna's response came slowly with an air of uncertainty.

I sat up then stayed there for a moment just glaring at the wall. Let her _have_ me? No. I took a deep breath as Savanna continued her meek little stammering request. Ruri kept her expression minimal but she was clearly drunk on the little display of submissiveness. I pulled my shorts back on and readied the pokéballs on the side of the belt. Ruri was not in charge here.

"Ruri!" I barked.

Both of them jumped though for different reasons. For Savanna it was another intimidating voice being thrown around. For Ruri, it was a hammer to her own little world. She turned to face me and the briefest hint of annoyance hit her before it disappeared behind a blank expression. I started walking towards Ruri and she turned to face me straight on. Defiance and embarrassment burned on her face. "I didn't give you permission to intimidate Savanna. I also don't like that you think you can decide for me."

I kept my voice even and low, no use in drawing more attention to this room. Ruri's expression was blank but she was hostile, like a recruit who had to face their new insignificance. I didn't stop until I was towering over her, she had to be at least a foot shorter than me, "You are my subordinate. You do not decide for me."

She wasn't looking at me; she was staring at my chest rather intently. Not in a sexual way but in a blank, I-just-have-to-get-through-this-ass-chewing expression, "Ruri, you assumed too much. You are not the boss here."

She didn't respond; her jaw was clenched shut.

"Don't assume what I want. You don't me well enough yet," I finished.

Ruri's voice croaked, "Is that all?"

A pang of guilt hit me in the chest. That hurt. Dammit, this is why I sucked at being a leader. I'm too soft. I looked over at the clothes pile spilling out of the closet. "Yeah," I finished weakly. The way she had said it had taken all the wind out of my argument.

We stood there for a second; I couldn't look back at Ruri even though her breath was still burning against my chest. I sighed and took a step back and turned away from Ruri. What a weak ending, so much for showing my authority. Ruri's arm wrapped around me and for a moment she let no space between us. I felt her hand brush past my stomach and reach for the pokéballs still on my forgotten belt. I caught her hand and pinned her other arm to my side. To the oblivious it might seem like we were getting ready to dance. Ruri gazed up at me and it really did seem as though we might both take a step and start dancing.

Her gaze gained an almost medusa quality, "Move Sean."

"No. You don't get to just stomp off. I won't let you." She made a show of struggling but we both knew if she wanted to she could have broken my grip. Her gaze was turning rather hostile at this point. "You acted out of line, no matter how you look at it," I continued in a low voice.

Ruri bared her teeth, "You have no idea how this works. I was helping you."

"I don't need someone trying to undermine me. I don't need a tyrant."

Ruri broke my grip on her arm and put it between us. She tried to grab her pokéball off my belt but I put my hand over the button and dug my fingers into the belt. Her claws tried to get around mine but I was using muscles developed over years of playing video games. Her hand balled into a fist in the middle of my chest and her eyes were wide, she was practically growling at me.

"That's how you do it! You can't just treat them like people!" she screamed.

"Like you?"

You'd think I'd have stuck a .45 in her gut and pulled the trigger. Immediately her eyes disappeared under her bangs and she stopped trying to fight me over the pokéball. I refused to take back my words despite how bad the pit in my stomach was growing. Ruri mumbled something. I leaned down slightly and concentrated on her. "You don't get it," she repeated under her breath.

"What," I asked with a concerned edge.

"I am special! I was a…" She trailed off.

A what? A human? A noble? A gifted academic? A master in the making? I considered telling her exactly that but I kept my tongue. "Ruri, I won't treat you less than human. But you don't get to push that onto others," I said, gentler then I meant to.

Ruri's head shot back up and she glanced up in a pleading manner, "That's what you're supposed to do. I was trying to help dammit!"

"Um," a small voice broke our little dramatic moment. Both of us threw our glares at her. Savanna was still leaning against the wall watching us. Shit, I'd almost forgotten about her. "She's right. But it's nice that you are… rather kind about it," she consoled.

She said it such a small voice too. She wasn't acting timid, just unobtrusive. Perhaps she was feeling left out of our little confrontation. I kind of wished she hadn't spoken either, now I had to actually concede the point to Ruri.

I should apologize; I glanced down at Ruri's angry face. I am constantly pushing myself to man up and apologize when I should. But with her eager face gloating at me, it was proving more difficult to muster up the willpower. But I don't want to lose this. No matter how shallow it is. I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I'm sorry, Ruri. But I stand by my point. You jumped to conclusions that I wouldn't know how to lead people."

"You can't treat a feral like a person. They are animals who only want to fuck and then eat you!"

Yeah, that was mentioned in the books last night. I growled, "Fine!"

I'll be the first to admit that my tone clearly indicated I was in fact not fine. Ruri didn't look impressed either and her hand still tried to grab her ball off of my belt. Wait…

"Savanna isn't a feral; I'm still right," I blurted out.

Immediately I regretted my phrasing but I was right. Ruri's expression ran through a gamut of negative emotions before finally settling on an angry glare and her pull on the pokéball became even stronger. I had to physically plant my foot just to keep from being pulled by her grip.

Ruri stopped pulling on my belt and pulled out of my grip. She fumbled with a response, "I, I… Urgh!"

She threw her arms down and suddenly charged forward. I stumbled back but she still slammed into me. My feet flew out from under me and the wooden floor gave a tired groan when I busted my back on it. Ruri sat down on my stomach and her hand planted on my chest. It was a really sick twist on our earlier position. I grabbed her wrist and then lightly pressed her elbow. I glanced up at her other hand and it was actually pulled back. Her fist was raised and poised to actually hit me. I sucked in a breath, would she actually hit me? I watched her fist tremble and then back into the curtain of bangs hiding her eyes. They were darting around wildly as if she was trying to figure out what she'd do herself.

"Dammit!" She screamed and her arm started to move back.

I twisted her wrist into a lock and pressed her elbow to push her off me. Ruri toppled to the side and I wormed myself out from underneath her. She caught herself on her fist and stopped in a crawling position. Suddenly she screamed again and punched the ground… repeatedly.

Savanna and I both watched her numbly as she continued to beat the ground. Ruri's face contorted in pain, "Fuck! I hate this! I hate this so much!"

Hate? What does she mean? I looked over at Savanna pleading for an answer. Her expression didn't give me much except for a sad look at Ruri. I backed up a bit and used the steep pile of clothes to stand up. Ruri finally stopped punching the wood and buried herself in her arms with tears streaming.

What'd I do? I mean, I guess. I was too hard on her; perhaps losing your humanity is a bit of a life changing event. Shit that sounds so obvious when I say it in my head. A stray tear hit the ground and it took a few more punches before Ruri just stopped, her voice cracked, "I just wanna go back! When I wasn't getting mobbed by a bunch of pokégirl bitches! When I didn't wanna fuck you all the time!"

I winced despite myself. That hurt. But…

_I shrugged, "Okay. I'll ask one and then you ask one. So first off what happened that's got you so spooked?"_

_Ruri shook her head and gave a very unconvincing, "nothing." She had sat down on the bed when I wasn't looking but at the mention of what happened, she crossed her arms over her stomach and curled herself over her legs. "Nothing," she murmured in a far away voice. _

_ "Something I might fantasize about?" I asked, inflection dancing throughout the question._

_Ruri lips morphed into a distasteful grimace as if she had just smelled something foul and looked away, "probably." _

_She said it in such a distasteful way I was tempted to laugh. I stopped myself that might be seen as crass, "Ok, I won't pry but I might think up some alternatives."_

_I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye playfully. Ruri was looking away dazed; I tried not to smile._

Oh.

That was it wasn't it? When Savanna's aunts took her back, they must've done something to tease her or something perverted. I hung my head, and then I just piled onto it with my teasing.

Ruri gave a broken laugh that competed with a hiccup, "And now you don't want me to at the very least be alpha! To actually have some control! I'm not gonna be a fuck toy for some off-world bastard!"

Her tirade finished with an explosion of anger directed at me. Her eyes were red and she glaring a hole through me. I pulled my legs up to get a better stance and studied her, my face twisted into a blank stare forward. She didn't want to be a fuck toy but wanted everyone around her to be one? I sat there and studied an errant tear trail down her cheek. She was breathing heavily and trying to choke down her sobs. I took a deep breath and gave Savanna a side glance.

"I might be an off world bastard, Ruri. But that means that I'm not gonna make you into a fuck toy. But I'm not gonna let you walk all over me like you just did!" I finished with a roar.

Ruri snarled, "But I know what I'm doing! What do you know! I've trained for this!"

"I know what I'm doing!" I yelled over her.

"How!" she screamed back, "how can you possibly know what to do cherry boy!"

Fucking bitch! Bringing that up! "You didn't complain!" I screamed back.

"How could I!" she demanded, "Everything feels different! I'm not even human anymore! A fucking limp dick could get a pokégirl off!"

I was seeing red. I had never been this angry before and the adrenaline was flowing. I wanted to just rip her fucking head off! I wanted to choke her until the fucking spark in her eyes dimmed! We stared at each other breathing heavily. Ruri tried to get her breathing back under control and waiting for me to retort. Breath! Think! Breath! Think! Inhal 4, hold 1, 2, 3, 4 exhal 4. What do I want?

"Hah! Can't even fucking think can you cherry boy!" Ruri teased. "You don't even know how to control me! How are you going to react to a feral!"

Inhal 4, hold 1, 2, 3, 4 exhal 4. "You aren't a feral. I'm not going to beat you like some fuck head from here. Which is probably what you want, huh? So I'll fly off into a rage and start beating on you? Vindicate you? Well fuck you Ruri," I lectured sternly. "As for what I'd do to a feral? I'll do this."

I unclipped her pokéball and held it up between us. Ruri glared at me silently, "I hate…"

A red light interrupted her. I caught the ball as it rebounded and clipped it back on. Savanna sighed but I ignored her and got up to sit on the bed.

I glanced up at Savanna to at least see where she was but then put my head back in my hands. It was silent for a moment. "That was a little rash," Savanna said.

My hands threatened to grab the bridge of my nose, "I know but at this point we're just yelling at each other."

She walked over to the bed and stood in front of me with her arms behind her, "Is this the first time you've had to deal with a threshold girl?"

"That obvious?" I grumbled and studied the carpet between my feet.

Savanna's shadow shrugged, "Perhaps you're just different, most tamers just wipe a threshold's memories if they get too belligerent."

She said it as if she was talking about replacing a broken faucet! I looked up at her and tried not to act to shocked despite the subject manner. "You're kind of up front about the whole wipe a person's memories thing," I said sounding like I had just been in a fight and was holding an ice pack up to a black eye.

Savanna made a dismissive sound. "You just have to come to terms with it. Pokégirls are property to do with as our master pleases," she said it with a genuine smile. Was she trying to be ingratiating?

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Memories, huh. That's terrifying, losing everything about yourself, to suddenly be without a past and to have no direction. Would it be freeing? I wouldn't mind forgetting the last few minutes. I don't want to lose Ruri. Shit, I just met here but I want her next to me. I hope she's just angry because I don't want to lose her, her touch, her company, the heat she gives off. Fuck I'm a sad case.

Perhaps this kind of justifies how I'm acting now. Supposedly having amnesia and being lost is a good excuse for why I won't level five Ruri. Savanna stopped in front of me and ran a soothing hand through my hair.

"You're kind of weird, Sean Weston Iscariot," Savanna whispered, trying out my name. I kind of froze trying to figure out what to do next, should I touch her? I closed my hands on her hips and steadied her. She didn't react at all and just continued to stand there intimately close to me with her hands massaging my hair. Finally I pulled my hands around her and pressed my face into the front of her dress. She smelled like lavender.

Savanna chuckled softly and didn't fight me in the slightest, "I guess you are from out of this league." I'm out of my league. Her hands guided down my neck and she dropped deftly down into a squat to study my eyes, "You really don't act like a normal tamer, though."

All I could really do was stare back at her. "And what should a normal tamer be like?" I breathed out.

Savanna smiled and winked. She pivoted a little and leaned up, our lips brushed together lightly. I didn't react at first feeling a little numb. It was a lot different from Ruri. Kissing Ruri was like fighting a fire, she was constantly pushing deeper and deeper. Savanna was more gentle and submissive; she didn't take after her father at all.

_I scrambled to my feet and wiped the blood of my face and then shook the pain out of my head. The Doctor had his back turned, this was my chance. I charged at him intent on grabbing him in a lock from behind. I got just in range to lunge at him when he suddenly twisted his hips. I realized I was doomed just too late to do anything. My last view was The Doctor in perfect form pulling his foot back as I went careening to my left. Okay fuck what I said about Ruri's punch this man hit like a Mac truck. My feet were the first thing to lose balance as I went sprawling; I tripped over my own feet and then hit the railing on the edge. Pain spiked up my spine and I was bounced off before I could get a grip. I collapsed onto the roof tiles and bunched up my shirt under me. I seriously felt like I couldn't breathe maybe even had broken ribs. _

Shit.

_A single tear went down his cheek and more were no doubt going to follow, but his red eyes only made him scarier. I tried not to stare too wide-eyed at him. "You'll stay the night and then leave tomorrow. Don't tame in my house, either. Savanna's room is on the second floor and marked. Go there now; I'll see you in the morning," he ordered and then pointed to exit of the room._

Double shit.

Savanna noticed that I was kissing like a dead fish and pulled back. Concern was written over her face as I started recounting every single sound that could've escaped from the room especially all the yelling and Ruri's sex screams. I closed my eyes and pulled myself out of her grip to throw myself back on the bed, "your Dad is going to kill me."

Savanna popped back into a standing position and crossed her arms under her chest and stared at me. I crossed my arms over my forehead to block out the light of the fan and sighed. The bed rocked as Savanna sat down on it somewhere, "Sean I don't think he'll be able to distinguish anything over all the yelling."

I blushed at my mistake. "Yeah but I think he'll notice if you can't speak right in the morning," I responded.

Savanna bounced on the bed and settled right next to me. Why she didn't decide to actually crawl on top of me and continue our kiss is beyond me but at least she wasn't jumping straight into jumping my bones. She looked at me with a small smile and kicked her feet absent mindedly, like a sunbathing ditz.

"To bad, I kind of wanted you to fuck me until I couldn't walk anymore," she said with an amused tone.

I glanced over at her and then propped my arms over my head to hide some of the rays of light out of my eyes. I've been here for three days and I've met at least two different women who both want to or have had sex with me. Let's not mention that I've had my mind read; got into, basically, a pokémon battle in real time, twice; saw a catgirl give a blowjob to some Bond villain, been batted around a roof by an angry Doctor, been dragged to a mansion to have dinner and sent on a mission to explore the hotter and sexier version of the pokémon world. I smiled at the ceiling, "This world is so backwards."

"You mean this league?" Savanna asked.

Uh oh, I'm an idiot. "Uh, yeah. Sorry it's like a," I stopped mid sentence and looked over at Savanna's skeptical expression. I should at least tell her, she is… my teammate, lover, would-be, will-be… teammate. I sighed, "No I mean this world. Professor Wank, heard of him? Talks in some strange accent?"

Savanna nodded sarcastically sincere, "He's a little famous."

I gave her an annoyed glace to show I got the jab, "Well he has this thing that pulls you to this world from other places."

Savanna looked bluntly skeptical. "Really?" she asked in a mocking tone.

I sighed and gave her my best incredulous expression, "You seriously don't believe me?"

Savanna gave me a sad stare, "Is this how you're coping? You got amnesia and now you're trying to fill in the blanks?"

I think I was so defeated by arguing with Ruri that contemplating this point was too much for me to actually think about doing. I just sighed and glanced over at Savanna deflated, "Yeah, I guess I am. So, I guess we should talk about… stuff and you know learn about each other or something."

"I kind of just want you to fuck me," Savanna said in an airy laugh.

So do I. Of course I also didn't want to wake up tied to an operating table by chains with The Doctor hovering over me with a scalpel. 'You disappoint me Mr. Iscariot' he would say and I would stare straight forward trying not to scream as the tiny blade started cutting into my arm.

"I'm a vegetarian," Savanna started.

I shook my head, "uh, Omnivore, why a vegetarian? Is it the chemicals?"

I never got why people complained about meat I mean the pink sludge is disgusting but foods food and almost anything is edible. The whole killing thing was over rated too; we had incisors for a reason. Savanna stretched out and touched the wall. "Well think about it, we have pokégirls and KATTLE. I'm a pokégirl and KATTLE have pokégirl DNA in them too. So any meat is like cannibalism."

"There's a cow pokégirl?" I asked and enjoyed the vision of a busty woman in a cow bikini. That was a nice image, especially when she untied her bikini and bared her breasts suggestively.

I refocused on Savanna's catty grin. "Funny," she said, completely missing my point.

I didn't bother to ask her why it was funny and a silence fell over us until I asked, "Hey, what's up with this huge house? Is your Dad the only doctor here?"

Savanna rolled over and stared at the ceiling with me, "No but he's like the unofficial guardian of this town. So we got this huge house after Professor Bush was reassigned."

I suddenly yawned and tried to stretch out a sore feeling in my neck. I really didn't care about whoever this Professor Bush was either. "I guess we leave tomorrow. You ready?" I asked and reached out to touch her.

Savanna smiled at me eagerly and caught my hand in hers, "This is gonna be awesome. I've wanted this since I could walk."

I hope so. I yawned. It was a little late, it had been almost dark when we had trudged up to this mansion and now it was pitch black outside.

"Tired?" Savanna asked with a little smile.

"Yeah and I'm a little sore from when your Dad tested me."

"What were the tests?"

"Nothing," I assuaged. No need to tell any more people that I had been batted around a roof. Especially not to the man's daughter and my new subordinate.

"He beat the shit out of you didn't he?" Savanna asked amusedly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah basically."

"Mom told me. You apparently convinced him of something though and I like you, you're a bit of a wimp though," she teased.

"Hey!" I defended, "You're Dad is kind of huge you know. And quick too," I murmured, a feint pain suddenly hitting my cheek.

She laughed again, "Yeah, I know. Let's go to bed then. Tomorrow we start our adventure," she said ecstatically. She really was much to giddy about this, kind of a strange contrast to her father who seemed to be more experienced and legitimately concerned. I'm more inclined to trust The Doctor then Savanna's bubbliness.

"So, um where am, should I sleep? The beanbag looks kind of comfy?"

"In my bed obviously," she latched onto my arm and pressed against me as if making sure I couldn't escape. Uh.

The blood was rising to my face, "I, um, I mean."

Dammit now I'm stuttering. Savanna laughed again.

"Oh my god you're blushing! We're you like a monk or something before this? Uh, did you fall in love with a girl and had to excommunicated because of your love?" She asked with her eyes lit up. Well, she had quite the imagination.

"Savanna," I said suddenly and dragged her out of her imagination, "not a monk. Just a little dazed and tired."

Savanna deflated slightly, "alright. Is it because you snore? Because I really don't mind that."

"I don't snore Savanna…"

She cut me off, "Oh good because that would be really annoying."

I put my hands on Savanna's shoulders and steadied her, "Calm down Savanna, it's really late. I want to go to bed; I'll see you in the morning."

I got up, turned off the lights and plopped down on the beanbag chair. It wasn't too bad and the warm breeze of Hoenn League made sure I didn't need a blanket. Savanna watched the entire way, deflated by my bluntness. I settled a little bit and studied the moon through the window pane above me. Savanna was doing something but I wasn't really watching her.

I became acutely aware of the pokéballs when I tried to roll over and stared down at my belt. It didn't loop through my pants so that was a plus and made it easier to remove by unclipping the front belt buckle thing. I put it on top of the bookcase and rolled over. Suddenly Savanna plopped down next to me and curled under my arm. She stared up at me; she had changed into an oversize white tee shirt that did nothing to hide her black bra and panties. She was giving me a pleading look that sent a pang of worry into my chest.

"I just want to be near you, _Master_," she said in a small voice.

I sighed; it's really hard to argue with that tone. "I'm not your master Savanna. I'm just a guy who's kind of lost."

"I want you to be."

I wrapped my arm over her but didn't say anything; there really wasn't much to say.

XXX

I woke up in a much different position then I fell asleep in. There was that typical moment of grogginess where you don't know where you are and you glance around. I saw a brown bed stretched out before me with a bookcase at end and a little window above it. To my left was an avalanche of clothes that was spilling out of an open closet. The corner of the nightstand was mere inches from my face because the bed was so low and the fact that I was hanging off the side of it.

I distanced that from my face first by pushing the thing away immediately. The carpet fought back and soon the entire night stand was toppling over. The lone lamp was the first thing to start tipping over. Reacting out of pure panic I threw my other hand over my body and swatted the lamp back into place.

I made a weird 'uwahh' noise. Then toppled out of the bed.

The thud made a book fall off the nightstand and hit me the back of the head. As I grimaced the lamp rocked back and then started to fall. In another fit of blind panic I fumbled for the lamp and was able to grab it just before it finally rocked off the nightstand. So here I sat in a strange room, lying on a pile of clothes, tangled up in some sheets I had pulled off the bed and rubbing my head where a little novel had hit me. Yeah, awesome. I put the lamp back on the nightstand to roll over and sit up. The book was thrown off into a random corner. I glanced around the room to confirm that no one was watching and eventually found the bed. Wow.

There was Savanna in nothing but a pair of black panties rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as her bun hung limply at her neck. I was completely silent as Savanna finally put her arms down and focused on me, "Did you seriously fall out of bed?"

'Wow, her breasts are perfectly shaped' was my first thought. They were perky but large and stood erect in the cold chill of the air. 'Why is she naked' was my second thought. I couldn't actually manage to voice that thought so I settled with throwing my hand ups in an I-don't-know way. I shook my head yes and then studied the little cocoon of blankets that had tied my feet together to try and fight the morning wood that was being egged on by Savanna's state of dress. Savanna crossed her legs and studied me rather intently as I pulled several layers of covers off me and threw them onto the pile of clothes I was sitting on. Savanna yawned again, being incredibly nonchalant about being half naked. Wait, did I, did we?

No. We switched to the bed and then I fell asleep after some kind of blurry conversation. "Why are you naked?" I asked.

Savanna looked down at her state of undress and shrugged, it did an interest thing to her chest, "I thought it'd be a nice surprise in the morning. Isn't it?"

"Well I…" I said with a smile. It would've been better to roll over and get an eyeful of that as opposed to a bed stand. Wait. Didn't I have like a massive fight because of this exact same thing last night? I rubbed the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

Savanna sighed and groaned out a question, "What now?"

"Do you realize that I yelled at Ruri for this last night? How did you get the idea I wanted you to sleep half naked anyway," I asked?

Am I seriously complaining about this? This is the stuff my dreams were made of about a week ago. What the fuck is wrong with me? It's probably the fact that they keep doing shit without me expecting it... damn that's it.

"Are you seriously complaining about me being naked?" Savanna voiced my exact thoughts.

I sighed and threw my hands down into my lap, "It's just…" How to put this? "I am tired of just random shit just happening. There is way too much shit here that just defaults to the max pervert setting and it's ruining my every expectation," I threw my hand down a few times to emphasize my point through that little speech, "and that irks the shit out of me!"

Savanna folded her legs up in front of her and looped her arms around them, she shivered a little. Apparently being topless was a little chilly. "You act like you've never been around pokégirls before," she said in a suddenly rather depressed tone. Her eyes narrowed as memories ran over her face.

Realization came rather abruptly and I sure she would finally reverse her decision from last night and finally come to the correct deduction, "Whatever happened to you must have really hurt you for you to block out this much of your memory."

Dear lord help me now. I dug my fingernail into my nose and concentrated on the slight sting. I was forced to control my breathing, Inhal 4, hol 4, exhal 4. Okay there's no point in trying to fight her. It's like trying to say I wasn't crazy: it never works. Finally I rubbed my fingers lose and smiled at Savanna.

"I guess so," I said with smile hiding defeated resignation.

Savanna shivered again. I decided to put this little talk behind me and balled the sheets at my feet into a more transportable state. I layered it the best I could and draped them around her shoulders, my hand brushed her legs and the curve of her breasts caught my eyes. I stopped and stared as Savanna looked up expectantly at me. We sat there for a moment until finally I finished pulling them around her making her look like an igloo with a head poking out of the top of it.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and then sat down next to her. Savanna pressed the sheets closer to herself and stared forward with me. "I'm starting to hate my Dad," she said suddenly.

"Yeah," I breathlessly agreed.

A pregnant silence fell between us. "You should fix things up with Ruri before we leave," Savanna finally said.

I silently pulled the pokéball off my belt and held it up in front of me. I studied it, not really thinking only dreading what I would say, what she would say. I have to somehow convince her to obey me well let's go over what we know. Ruri used to be a human in a well to do family. She was trained as a professional tamer. However, now she is a pokégirl with no explanation as to why.

"What are you saying?" Savanna asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You're mouth is moving and you're nodding to yourself," Savanna accused.

I stopped and shut my mouth with a snap. Damn I thought I had broken myself of that. I gave Savanna a kind of nervous smile and shrugged like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Just thinking," I murmured.

"Maybe I can help," Savanna offered. The eager look on her face supported this and she seemed like the understanding sort. Why not?

"I'm trying to figure out how to approach the argument with Ruri. So I'm going over what I know. Like her name is Ruri, she used to be a human in a well to do family. She was trained as a professional tamer. However now she is a pokégirl with no explanation and she had literally no warning that she was going to be a pokégirl either. She wants some kind of control. Maybe a little stability."

I was pacing now and my arms were moving on their own as I let my thoughts run a little wild. I kept ranting, "To be in control she wants to be the alpha which is like a second in command right?"

Savanna seemed surprised at my recent question and stammered her answer, "Uh, that's a big simplification."

"Right, so," I continued, felling validated, "I can give her this but she's head strong and probably feels entitled from her upbringing. She thinks she deserves to be in charge. Confidence, good; ego, bad. She'll be a little rough like an ornery old…" I trailed. A sergeant, yes. I'm the new officer and she has the experience with being around pokégirls. I glanced up at Ruri and smiled.

Perfect. A wondrous solution, "Do you object to anything?"

"Object to what? Her being alpha? No, I don't really like being in charge."

"Oh? Maybe you're more of a manager sort?" I asked drawing on some of the JROTC courses I'd been drilled in, everyone's a leader and all that.

"There's a difference?" Savanna asked.

"Yes, a leader is a more hands on, follow me kind of thing. Managers are directors. Hands off. Did Ruri come across as a hands on kind of person?"

"she's a little aggressive," Savanna conceded. Last nights little altercation must have played in both our heads.

"Aye, that she is. So it's perfect but she has to accept my authority as the manager. A hard thing to do with the headstrong. Let's see." Now to convince her, I started listing things off verbally. "There's the common enemy approach," us versus them, Maybe. If I approach it as her being underestimated? "I'll have to do a top down approach," not the exact name but basically picture the result and fill in the gaps, "that's a good strategy. Play on her in charge and then I can appeal that by my authority I'll make her the authority," my head started nodding all on it's own.

"But what if she thinks she's above you?" Savanna asked.

I could practically hear the breaks screeching in my head, "Riiight," I droned out, "We'll break her of that."

Yeah, point out her life is a lie, her family's abandoned her, she's tied to me and I offer the only escape. Her life is crumbling and I'm the only hand. It'd break her, make me her number one priority. Of course then there's depression and consultation which would reinforce my guiding hand but it'd break her. No more strong will and could backfire so spectacularly as to make her an emotional cripple dependent on my approval. I'd have to scrap my sergeant plan.

"No. That's a dead end," I said suddenly, "No. No let's scrap this all. Start over fresh."

Savanna nodded but was clearly a little bewildered.

"Okay. What can I use? Reciprocity? I give her authority and she acts in my interest. Power for obedience?" I asked Savanna.

"Uh," she seemed a little startled, "Well you're the Tamer. So she has to…"

"Whoa, has to, bad words," I interjected.

"Okay, um. Why should you be her tamer?"

Why? Well I'm nicer, already bonded, apparently nicer then most of these other assholes. But then again nice guys never get the ladies but do they if the alternative is an abusive relationship? Probably. But are these her thoughts too? She hasn't mentally prepared for this; I'll have to walk her through it. She thinks she still has a choice of the two? I pondered this. No, she must think that she could swindle another tamer.

"Good point. What about the respect angle? I can see that she's supposedly had a top notch academy education. That means she's useful and she probably realizes this too, so why would she follow me?"

She was caught off guard again, this must all be rather unexpected for me to be rattling to myself and occasionally prodding her mind. Oh well consider it psychiatric training. "You already acknowledged that she's more educated?" she asked.

"Yes," Savanna looked worried, wait, "that means that she would try and manipulate me because she'll think I'm the weaker party and that's no good. I'll concede that point so that I seem more credible. Nice catch," I said.

Savanna fumbled to accept the complement. I need more plans, back up plans.

"My way is better, faster, and easier. I'm offering her the chance to skip convincing some one else of this. But what if she just nodded her head and then tried to usurp authority overt the team by using my authority. A coup. No scrap that. Ah, a coup. What if I make you alpha then," I said with a smile and pointed at Savanna.

Savanna's hand came up through the blankets defensively, "Oh no, I don't want to be alpha especially not over Ruri."

Damn, she's already blocked me from that option, "Do you think Ruri knows this?"

"Well, Nurse Joys in general just don't like to lead so she probably knew this from the beginning," Savanna conceded. Well just being mean would fit Ruri's modus operandi, she slammed the one girl's head into the ground already. Aw scrap it.

"Well, how about pointing out I have a plan and she doesn't. I'm really the only opportunity she has, it's known versus unknown," I pointed out. Of course it's also a limitation on freedom, though, I like that; we can use it. "Though the lack of freedom could be due to a community type thing. Us against the world, I like that too," I silently looked for Savanna's approval.

She smiled and nodded back at me but she seemed a little lost in my ramblings. To kind not to be a yes man, all the more reason not to break Ruri.

"Well I can always compare life with me to life with an asshole abuser. Tell her how miserable she'd be and basically describe all the bad that could happen. But then I can walk her back from that to me and the joys of my leadership. Yes, that could work and not there's not really a response to that," I sighed and stared at Savanna, "Do you have anything to add?"

"Why don't you just tell her you don't want her to leave, that you want her to want to stay?" Savanna murmured incredulously. Apparently, all my scheming didn't seem appropriate to her. But then again I never thought of that.

XXX

I threw the pokéball into the center of the room and leaned back on the night stand to portray a more relaxed and confident posture.

Ruri emerged in the same kneeling position she was in last night with her eyes closed. Still nude and everything but she smelled suspiciously nice as if she'd just had a shower. Her tail was lazily swinging behind her then her eyes slowly came open like she was just coming out of a deep sleep and her tail stopped. I think she was doing it for a theatrical approach though and pretty soon she was glaring at me again. I sighed and Ruri looked over to give Savanna a distaste look.

"So you two had fun last night," she spat out.

"Actually, no," best to get this over with, "Ruri you are my alpha. So I handled yesterday wrong," I admitted with a stern voice.

"About time," Ruri mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at her petulant tone, "But so did you."

Ruri glared at me again and the fight was literally a second from breaking out again. Time to sell my argument, "Ruri, you're like my sergeant."

I got the worst 'what-the-fuck' look ever and Ruri spat out a flat 'what.' Feeling a little less confident in my epiphany I continued, "You see in the military you have a platoon leader and a platoon sergeant. The platoon leader is usually some fresh faced lieutenant and he has a more worldly sergeant. The lieutenant is in charge but he respects that his sergeant has more experience, a la an education at a top academy."

That's where the analogy broke down a bit but it still fit.

Ruri nodded as my point started to make a little more sense but abruptly said, "I don't get it."

"Ruri last night you were a complete emotional bitch," I said with a smile. She didn't smile with me but I held up a finger before she exploded, "but I think you had the right idea. You're right; you have more experience with pokégirls then me. So I should consider your expertise and not dismiss it because of how you present it. I like the presentation of your activities last night but the spirit was much too cruel. I didn't and don't like it."

"You think a feral will be that gentle?" Ruri asked.

"You don't get to practice on the perfectly rational members of _our _team," I responded.

"I needed to assert my control."

"No you didn't. My authority put you in charge. That's enough for some one who wanted to join."

Ruri cruelly laughed. I continued, " Fine. You don't like it you can leave. What's your plan anyway?"

Time to go on the offensive and put it into action.

Ruri scoffed, "what? If I leave your ass behind?"

I nodded. "I'll go back to Petalburg," she said resolutely.

I was genuinely surprised. Back implied that she had something there so maybe her family? I tried to say my next part as gentle as possible, "Ruri. They gave you to Brendan; do you really want to be his property? Because that's the only option."

She stopped moving, I had hit a nerve. A lot of pain spread across her face, "I'll, I'll find another Tamer then."

"And go through all this again?" I asked, "With no certainty. With some random guy who could be worse then Brendan? I want to give you a chance to be my second, to be an equal. You want to throw that away?"

She mumbled something while studying the floor. "Huh? I asked.

"It's not equal," she repeated. I shook my head.

"Savanna and I both agree that you should be alpha. You have the experience to be my most trusted adviser and you aren't a yes man. Something I value tremendously," I pushed, "But you need to just give me an inch without taking a mile. You want to be a taskmaster? Fine, you can. But I draw the line in the sand and you stop."

Ruri kept staring at the ground. I couldn't see her face and I wasn't ready to abandon my height advantage. I don't think she was crying though. I sighed: time to go all or nothing.

"Ruri, I want you around. I like having you with me, you're stubborn as hell and I can see so clearly that you have a sadistic side in you. But I want you around not just because of the insights you can provide or the experience or how well we could work together but because I genuinely find you interesting as a person," I studied the pile of clothes and the ceiling.

"Stupid off-worlder," it sounded more teasing then actually insulting, "You aren't supposed to treat pokégirls like humans."

"Then," I pointed back at Savanna, "Why did her dad raise her as a human."

"My Dad didn't. He just treated me nicely but there's a reason you're here. I've been trained by my aunt's for years to prepare for this journey," Savanna said.

I looked over at her and shook my head. That didn't exactly mean she hadn't been raised as a human, just a combat ready one. Hell some of those SF guys' children could claim that. Ruri started talking as soon as I had finished facing Savanna.

"How have you stayed tame?" She asked with a more respectful tone, she was till demanding but it wasn't insulting. Almost like a real sergeant, the thought brought a smile to my face.

Savanna blushed slightly and didn't look at us, "Olivia was my taming partner."

I furrowed my eyebrow, "Who's Olivia?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, uh, she's a Mistress," she stumbled obviously nervous or embarrassed.

Ruri suddenly laughed, "Wait, wait, wait. Wait. Your Aunt was taming you? That's, that's… ew, hahahaha."

Savanna puffed her cheeks out. "What should I've done? Just been tamed to some random villager?" She demanded, "It was the only way I'd keep from going feral!"

Ruri kept laughing, "Did you like it? All those chains tying you up so you could lick your Aunt's pussy?"

"It wasn't like that!" Savanna defended.

They traded a few more lines back and forth as I tried to digest that image. I smiled perversely as the faint echo of whips wafted through my mind. Savanna dangling from a ceiling blindfolded and vulnerable. Chains biting into her skin and framing her already ample chest as vibrators tortured her into insanity. Savanna was a submissive. I stifled a perverted giggle and gave her a drowsy smile imaging a shiny red ball gag in her mouth. Oh the fun we would have together, Ruri obviously wasn't in to bondage but Savanna…

"Sean?" Ruri interrupted me with a rude shaking of my shoulders.

I came back to reality immediately and refocused on her. Ruri looked a little concerned and was already standing with a concerned hand on my shoulder. "Wha?" I asked dumbly.

"You kind of spaced out and had this stroke look on your face. Are you okay?" Ruri asked. Despite our fight she seemed oddly concerned for me. That brought a smile to my face, she did care. Ruri's expression became more worried, "What?"

Savanna got off the bed and walked over to us, her blankets still shielding her form the cold morning. She reached out an inspecting hand and ran her finger in front of my face. I followed it instinctively to Savanna's silent approval. Hey! She was giving me a check up! Savanna's finger suddenly flicked my nose and it turns out it wasn't a check up. "You were having a perverted thought weren't you?" she accused.

I shook my head no. Ruri's crossed her arms and criticized me silently; Savanna stared at me blankly as well. "What?" I asked.

"Pervert," they both said simultaneously.

I looked between the two of them annoyed and they returned it with two oddly serious and disapproving looks. "Pot meet kettle," I deadpanned.

"Huh?" they both asked, again simultaneously. It was getting kind of creepy and they both seemed to recognize that, immediately they turned on each other and gave each other hostile looks. Ruri's tail swished dangerously and Savanna glared right back at her.

Suddenly I was glomped by a very naked Savanna as she chucked the blankets off and wrapped her arms around me. She pressed herself against me and did a very unsubtle grinding motion against my crotch. A little at a loss for what to do, I wrapped my arms around her as Ruri looked on aghast. "Sean I'm cold," Savanna whined.

Savanna gave Ruri a devious look and then buried her face in my chest. "Then put clothes on you whore!" Ruri demanded.

"You put clothes on!" was the childish reply, a fair point but childish.

Ruri looked down suddenly and the faintest tint of a darker blush appeared on her red cheeks then she hesitantly straightened up and put her hands on her hips proudly. Wearing only a smirk, she snuck a hand around Savanna's leg and started running her hand in rhythmic motions in the area around my crotch. Except I wasn't the target of her machinations. Another hand was placed between me and Savanna as Ruri came up behind the slightly taller girl and started playing with her breasts.

Savanna glanced up at me as the bulge started to grow in my pants and a heavy dose of ecstasy set her face aflame. She moaned and purred even more as Ruri started to have a dastardly effect. Having the height advantage I stared forward as this sexy sandwich played out, trying desperately to not to look down.

I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. "Dammit I hate your dad," I muttered. Savanna's only response was a sexy moan as Ruri continued to massage her. "Stop," I ordered not really trying to enforce my point.

Ruri immediately stopped and pulled Savanna out of my stunned grasp. She laughed evilly and pulled Savanna closer to her as the motions in Savanna's panties picked up tempo and her other hand snaked up Savanna's chest then up to her neck. Ruri stuck two fingers into Savanna's mouth and started trying to trap her tongue to which Savanna played along with in a drunken haze of pleasure.

"So Savanna? You said I should be Sean's 'Sergeant,'" Ruri asked and stopped her fingers cold. Savanna's fingers rushed to fill the void of motion but Ruri's cupped hand stopped them from reaching their target. Savanna bucked her hips to try and get off that way but Ruri had already snatched her hands and held them firmly against Savanna's stomach. "well?" she asked again.

"es! Ease! Eh e cuh!" Savanna screamed out from behind Ruri's fingers.

I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man.

Ruri let Savanna suffer some more, "What was that?"

"Es! I unna cuh Ease!" Savanna begged.

Unable to take anymore of this I turned away still condemning The Doctor to burn in hell. Savanna moaned some more, "Yeah you like that? Who's the alpha?"

"ew! Ew!" Savanna gasped out and the she screamed out. I'm pretty sure that something wondrous was happening but by this time I was banging my head softly on the wall on the other side of the room as Ruri made her point. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man. I hate that man.

I hit my head harder and then finally looked back at the two. Savanna was panting on the ground as Ruri lorded over her with a smug expression. She glanced up at me and then smiled, "I guess I have to accept Lieutenant Sean."

You know the way she was insinuating that sentence I couldn't help feel this was a bad idea. This had a real chance of this blowing up in my face if or when Ruri decided to steam roll anything I said. I glanced down at Savanna's near coma like form and then smiled at Ruri, it wasn't a fight I really wanted to fight right at this exact moment. The best I could do was just watch and wait for the first conflict to come. "Well first of all Sergeant Ruri. We need to leave and The Doctor is going to be wondering why his daughter can't speak right," I spat.

Ruri smirked, "Oh she can speak just fine."

"What about that, uh, taming thing!" I demanded.

"Oh that?" Ruri said mischievously and held up an innocent finger to her chin trying to act like a demure school girl, "Well a pokégirl can't tame another pokégirl and form an alpha bond. So that was just for fun."

"huh? So she can still talk?" I asked with a serious concern that I was going to be bounced around a roof again.

Savanna, on the floor wheezed out a satisfied laugh, "barely."

Ruri smirked and then sauntered over to me and threw an arm around my neck and wrapped her leg around mine, "I still need to be tamed though," she whispered.

Damn her. I really needed a release and Ruri leaning up against me and pressing her crotch into mine wasn't helping matters. She was a fucking manipulative wench. I gathered up all of my self control and pushed Ruri away, "No I don't think you will be."

Ruri was flabbergasted and completely stunned that I actually pushed her back. That entire show was just to mess with me and try and to mock me if I actually accepted her offer. I shook my head and grabbed my bag from the corner of the room. Ruri was still silent as I pushed past her and sat my bag down by the bed. I rolled Savanna over and scooped her up into my arms. She was oddly light as she nestled into my arms and I sat her on the bed so she wouldn't be rolling over the one visible patch of carpet in the room.

I patted down my bag only to find that nothing was actually in it. Ruri finally walked over and sat down next me so that she was on my left and Savanna was peeking over my shoulder. I smiled when I noticed that where Ruri was reclining was the traditional spot of subordinates. I didn't voice that thought.

"How'd you get a poképack?" Savanna asked the awe in her voice barely hid.

"Wank gave it to me," I said absently and pulled the pokédex out of the sling pocket. I scrolled down to '_items'_ and then scrolled some more until I found an item called _'toiletries'_ peaked my interest. I clicked it and the bag suddenly rattled with the sound of various plastics bumping each other. I opened the bag and was surprised by the various things that were hanging out in the bottom of the bag. A toothbrush in one of those traveling pods, a thing of toothpaste (complete with a picture of teeth and a corny logo), floss, razor, shaving cream, a pile of razor blades, a random comb, deodorant (again with a mascot and a corny logo) and finally a nail clipper. After I had dug around a bit and retrieved what I needed I zipped the bag back up and the stuff inside simply disappeared.

"Going to take a shower?" Savanna asked.

"Well yeah," I said in a sarcastic voice, "you two put on a little performance so you probably need one too."

I looked at her and tried to display my confusion blatantly. A cheshire grin spread across her face then turned sensuous. She leaned over my shoulder to kiss me passionately. I wasn't really prepared for the kiss and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. After a moment we stopped and looked at each other again our bodies pressed into each other. When she reached down and gave my manhood a quick squeeze I knew I was going to like the shower.

Savanna pulled out of the kiss and then gave Ruri a look. I stared down at her barely clothed form really wishing I wasn't stuck in this house. Just as I was about to say something, Savanna darted down the bed and gave Ruri a kiss that was a lot more charged then ours because Ruri seemed all for it. The each moaned in pleasure and started to really get into it, their hands roaming all over each other. I sat there and took it in. I hate that man.

Savanna finally pulled herself apart from Ruri and then grabbed both of our hands. Before I could really stop her I was running through the hall with two naked women clad only in my shorts. I gave a panicked glance both at the only possible place for The Doctor to sleep: the double doors and the top of the stairs were he might appear.

By about the time we were halfway through the hall I was running for my life and pulling Savanna and Ruri along. After what felt like an eternity Savanna finally reached out and grabbed a doorknob at the end of the hallway and pulled us in. Ruri and I both stopped as soon as we got a look at the bathroom. Savanna walked ahead of us and put her hands on her hips while presenting the room in a kind of pose. The entire room was in a subdued light that highlighted the peach colored marble. A double vanity was on the left wall and a very large open shower was on the right. It was tucked in the corner and took up a lot of the bathroom but it was big enough to fit at least six people.

Savanna stripped off her panties and flung them into the corner. "I finally get to use this shower."

XXX

I like that shower. I really like that shower. Like that shower is the most amazing thing ever. I want one.

I was sitting on the lime green bean bag chair the same as last night. Only this time Ruri and Savanna were throwing clothes off the avalanche and then trying them on. Did I mention most of that involved stripping and the doing a little dance? It was like hanging out at your girlfriends and her bringing her friends over to titillate you. I've never had that happened to me before this moment but I can tell you now, it feels awesome. But awesome or no, we were still in hostile territory. While Ruri and Savanna were blithely wasting our time I was examining the books in Savanna's bookshelf and occasionally shooting an angry look at the alarm clock. It read 8:45 and I was tempted to give them until 9 to finally say the fuck with it and make them leave.

I looked up to give Savanna a dark look only for her to kill that thought. She was trying to squeeze into a tight shirt that nearly ripped to constrain her chest. Her erect nipples were nearly poking through the fabric. I couldn't help but stare until finally she fondled herself and then dragged her hand up her body. Her brown eyes were staring at me playfully and then she gave me a wink. Oh, I really wanna make sweet love to her. The shower was amazing but I explicitly made sure that I didn't enter Savanna, Ruri was safe and I abused the hell out of that loophole but if Savanna ended up not being able to talk right before we left?

_A single tear went down his cheek and more were no doubt going to follow, but his red eyes only made it scarier. I tried not to stare too wide-eyed at him. "You'll stay the night and then leave tomorrow. Don't tame in my house, either."_

I had no intent on being so obvious about my rule breaking. I glanced down at the crummy romance novel I was reading to end my thousand yard stare. I was only able to read a small line about 'Shu stripped off his shirt in one clean motion and pushed Alice into the shower roughly' before a moan interrupted my reading. I looked up, desperate not to miss another titillating glance. Ruri was simply standing there… in a mini-dress that looked like, no, was a sports jersey. It was hugging her body and barely covered her crotch. From my lowered seat I could see the bubble of her ass peeking at me. Ruri pulled at the front of the dress and drew my attention; she bent down and pulled the shirt lower showing off her breasts and literally fulfilling several dreams of my youth. She licked her finger seductively.

CRACK!

I jumped and nearly threw the book in my hands up to the ceiling. The sound had come from the door; I whipped my eyes to the source and was caught in a basilisk gaze. Black eyes set against white pupils were glaring into me. I sat there frozen and clutching at my crummy romance novel like it was my first porno mag and my mother had bust down the door.

"Ok ladies!" Savanna's mother had the bark of a drill sergeant down even better than her husband, tamer, partner, whatever. "Time to wrap this little fashion show up! Pick out your clothes now!" Savanna went stock still and was clutching a piece of black fabric to futilely cover her modesty. Ruri straightened and nearly fell over the clothes avalanche behind her, not even she was immune to this level of fear.

Silently I breathed a sigh of relief, the scary woman had hurried my team along and I hadn't been subjected to the mad woman's stare of death. Black hair twisted and suddenly my wish hadn't been fulfilled, "Jack would like to see you. He's downstairs. Go. Now."

I sat up, gave a terse, "Yes Ma'am" and quickly fled the room with my already packed belongings in tow. As I left the upper floor I heard the first explosion of punishment, "What the hell are you thinking! That is not a suitable combat outfit!"

Jesus. Glad I wasn't a part of that. I walked down the stairs appreciating my luck and throwing my bag over my shoulders. The living room was nice: finely decorated with dark wood tones and overall looking very regal. I kept my hands balanced as I walked and was fully expectant that The Doctor would ambush me again. The living room was empty so I immediately came off the stairs and went left into the dining room. The Doctor was seated at the end of the table in exactly the same spot as he was the night before. The chain woman was seated to his left and the Damsel, having put down a plate of sausage in front of him was humming to herself. The way The Doctor was enjoying the newspaper and the coffee as the Damsel put the food down and basically served him was just so… fifties.

I tried not to laugh at the thought. I hesitantly approached and stopped to The Doctor's right. I didn't want to sit down in fear that he might disapprove. God I was fucking such a fucking pussy. "Mr. Iscariot," was his simple reply.

"Sir." I wasn't trying to be terse. And I wasn't a pussy I was just being polite, respectful; I was in his house he was the king here. He could kick my ass. It was a respect thing.

"Had a little lover's spat last night?" He asked.

"We were working out a few issues, sir," I said from a parade rest I had somehow fallen into.

"I'm not very impressed by your self control, Mr. Iscariot."

"I handled it to the best of my abilities sir. It's not an easy thing dealing with a threshold case." I reported, parroting what Savanna had told me last night.

"I wonder why Jasmine said that I should let Savanna go with you?"

"Jasmine, sir?" I asked.

"A Megami-Sama. She assured me that we should bunk you with your current pokégirl and that Savanna should join you. I hope you don't disappoint." He flipped a page of his paper.

What the hell is a Megami-sama. Was she some kind of seer? 'sama' was a Japanese term of respect and Megami sounded vaguely Japanese as well. A pokégirl? It must be powerful to be called 'sama' when Hoenn is apparently pokégirl hell. And if it was powerful why was she concerned with me? I pondered all of this silently until The Doctor spoke up. "You can sit you know?" He deadpanned.

He wasn't looking at me; he hadn't looked at me the entire time. He had been reading the newspaper and simultaneously hiding his face and body from my view. That it also made him look like a cartoon where the parents is never shown was just an added humorous bonus. He did, however, have a sort of exasperated sarcasm when he said I could sit down though. I lifted the bag I had just put on and then took the seat to his right.

He growled from behind his paper, "Did you obey my orders?"

"I didn't not have sex with Savanna," I answered firmly and mindful that he might be actually holding a knife behind the newspaper. Besides what I said was true; according to Bill Clinton.

"But you did share the same bed with her?"

"Yes," I glanced at the amused expression on the chain woman's face as she chewed on a piece of bacon. Her eyes were dancing between me and The Doctor with the edges of a smile, like she was watching some kind of… Wait. Was he fucking with me or was I about to get brutally beaten while the sadist, and she was a sadist if her chains were anything to go by, looked on?

"And then shared a shower with her and your other pokégirl?"

"Yes," I said in an even more hesitant voice.

"Do you know why I picked you, Mr. Iscariot?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"No, sir. Was it because of my liberal view towards pokégirls? My kindness? Ability?" I asked listing off several things he might like.

"It's because you scare easily," The Doctor deflated my every expectation but it was hard to deny what he said. I conceded the point. The Chain Lady didn't even try to hide the fact that she was on the verge of laughing. "You're beginning to annoy me, Mr. Iscariot."

"I will try to leave by nine, sir."

"As long as we get our goodbyes, but please start your journey sometime today." He still sounded exasperated even through his blank speech and the chain woman was still smiling mischievously between us. I glanced at her with a deflated expression and she mouthed something to me.

'Good Job' and then she winked.

"Move." A voice ordered.

I nearly jumped out of the seat then and there. I craned my neck until I saw the glint of a sharpened armor claw at eye level. I hastily pushed myself out of the chair and slid away as Savanna's mother silently glided into place. I awkwardly tried to regain my dignity and fell back into a parade rest. The armored woman adjusted her seat and completely ignored me as the chain woman silently laughed from behind her hand.

"Are they ready yet?" The Doctor asked, completely not acknowledging I had just been evicted.

"Yeah," The woman said tersely and then turned to the kitchen door. "Jacklyn!"

"Coming Angie!" a dainty call came from behind the kitchen door.

Soon enough the Damsel from the hospital came back in carrying two plates of bacon and eggs. I took a step back as one of the plates was placed in front of Angie. I stood there awkwardly until the damsel turned to me and just handed me the plate before dancing off back into the kitchen. I held the plate of scrambled eggs and strips of bacon as awkwardly as ever. Finally Angie craned her neck and glared at me.

"Are you going to sit?" she demanded.

"Um, where should I sit" I asked and she kept glaring, "Ma'am." I tacked on.

A piece of bacon crunched behind the newspaper and Angie sneered at me. "Take the foot of the table, boy," she spat.

I scratched the back of my head with my free hand and then started my trek to the foot of the table. "Yes wicked mother in law." I mumbled, feeling absolutely whipped.

The Chain woman burst into laughter as I trudged. I pulled out the seat at the end of the table and sat down with my plate. It looked different from this end but at least there wasn't a towering flower arrangement blocking my view of everything. Angie was glaring at me for my earlier comment and the chain woman looked to be almost choking as she laughed.

I like the chain woman better, if only barely. "Have they found suitable clothes?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes even the Charamanda. Savanna still has her smaller bras that she can wear and her clothes too. She never throws any of it away," Angie scowled.

"Maybe she was trying to save it for a baby sister?" the chain woman said, rubbing her stomach tenderly.

"Stuff it, bondage bitch." Angie sneered at her too.

It clicked.

_"I've always loved my little girl."_

_I stopped searching his body language; that I didn't expect. He looked down at his lap and sighed. "Even when the tests confirmed she was a Nurse Joy and not human, I held her for the first time and I felt more like more of a father then those men who had human girls."_

_He was clutching his head in his hands but his voice wasn't wavering so I'm pretty sure he wasn't crying, "Maybe it was easier for me because I always knew what would happen. But even if Olivia's child is a human girl, I won't write her off when she goes through threshold. I can't have a funeral and forget about a little girl I've raised for seventeen years, just because she isn't human."_

And then Angie called her Bondage bitch. And the chains…

_"How have you stayed tame?" She asked with a more respectful tone, she was till demanding but it wasn't insulting. Almost like a real sergeant, the thought brought a smile to my face. _

_Savanna blushed slightly and didn't look at us, "Olivia was my taming partner."_

_I furrowed my eyebrow, "Who's Olivia?" I asked cautiously. _

_"Well, uh, she's a Mistress," she stumbled obviously nervous or embarrassed._

_Ruri suddenly laughed, "Wait, wait, wait. Wait. Your Aunt was taming you? That's that's… ew."_

_Savanna puffed her cheeks out. "What should I've done? Just been tamed by random villagers?" She demanded, "It was the only way I'd keep from going feral!"_

_Ruri kept laughing, "Did you like it? All those chains tying you up and your licking your Aunt's cunt?"_

"Holy shit, you're Olivia," I said blurted out.

The two women looked at me. "Yes," Olivia said uncertainly.

Shit. Why'd I say that out loud? I covered my eyes and tried to cover my tracks. "Oh, I, I, congratulations on your child," I finished lamely.

"Yes, I was Savanna's taming partner," Olivia teased.

Heat was rushing to my face. Shit, I need a twix. I dug into my eggs to try and fight the blush down and buy some time.

Olivia chuckled menacingly, "Do you wanna know her favorite techniques? You know we weren't able to cover cocksuck…"

Olivia was interrupted by a long talon being held at her throat. "Not another word, bondage bitch," Angie threatened.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia challenged, "They say a pregnant pokéwoman fights harder, I wouldn't want to hurt you old woman. Again."

A chain suddenly wrapped around Angie's arm. A standoff over breakfast looked poised to begin. I took an extra mouthful of eggs just to be sure I could continue to eat if I had to move. The eggs were really good too with just the right amount of cheese stretched over them and the occasional piece of sausage cut into the mix.

"Enough," came the resolution from behind the paper.

And like a switch the two backed off each other and breakfast resumed. Damn. The Doctor was more powerful then I thought. Olivia winked at me and then winced as Angie kicked her under the table. The four of us sat in silence with the exception of when Jackie sat a pitcher of water on the table and poured me a glass while refilling everyone's drink order. It was a very pregnant silence until Ruri and Savanna both came down stares toting a pile of clothes each.

Ruri, dressed in a purple dress that was a reasonable length, sat her clothes in the spot on my left almost immediately. They were a mix of greens and whites with a smaller majority of others thrown in. It was an impressive pile. I swallowed a piece of bacon and then swatted Ruri's grab for my last piece. I glared at her as she smiled and danced her hand away. I gulped, "It's scary that you have that many clothes around that don't even…"

I trailed off when I noticed Savanna was stuck in the door. She was holding the clothes to her chest and cuddling them like a security blanket. She seemed to have tried and mirror my own outfit with a white long sleeve shirt and pair of denim shorts. Granted her shirt was a lot tighter and they were shorter shorts but at least her… she was wearing a pair of ratty old converses that looked like they had been rescued from a dumpster after a long life. Random, I know but it really caught me off guard that Converse All Stars still existed here. She was looked between the group at the head of the table and me. Angie wasn't even looking at her and the paper was still up. Olivia's smile was gone and she was studying Savanna's face intently. Savanna on her part was glancing around desperately. Even Ruri stopped and looked at her expectantly as she was torn between where to sit. It was almost like watching a new kid at the cafeteria but a lot more tense.

Though blood is about six times thicker then water.

"Savanna," I started to the subtle turn of Angie's head, "It's your last day here." I said and nodded down at the impossible wall the morning paper formed.

Savanna smiled at me and sat her clothes down next to Ruri and took the seat between her and Angie, much to Angie's subtle approval. "Where's everyone?" she asked.

"Their patrolling the perimeter. They'll be back to see you off," The Doctor answered.

"So have you been getting along?" Savanna continued hesitantly.

I chewed the last piece of bacon, just to make sure Ruri didn't get it and swallowed. "Just talking about your clothes collection. Why do you have so much?" I asked.

Jackie threw open the kitchen door with magical precision and sat two plates down for Ruri and Savanna. Savanna's noticeable absent of eggs or bacon and instead a salad. I watched her return to the kitchen flabbergasted at her speedy service. Savanna cleared her throat to bring my attention back to the table. "Well I wanted to save them for a baby sister but a Harem sister works too," she finished with a smile.

Olivia took a cocky bite of her eggs and smirked in Angie's general direction.

XXX

Ruri and I stood in front of a rather large house. It was two stories and again it looked rather spacious. Doctors get paid a lot in my world and apparently it held true here as well because here in the morning light the deceptive single door and five windows that made up the front wall of the house made it look smaller then what actually stretched out behind it. The entire lawn that we currently stood on was ringed by thick ever greens that isolated this scene from the rest of the world.

Ruri still looked a little agitated standing beside me while I stood in a loose parade rest. It was habit at this point but I think it portrayed a more…mature air then Ruri, who looked like bored teenage girl, honestly all she need was a cell phone and head phones and she'd be set. Savanna was currently making a round of hugs. The Draconic girl had given the first hug and they had a little talk and Jackie did the same. They were only ten yards away but it felt like a mile. The way they shared teary goodbyes kept gnawing at my memories. They looked like a long distance divorce situation, the kids get shuffled from one parent to the other and they share a goodbye knowing they won't see each other till the end of summer. Savanna's loose bun kept bouncing up and down as the more muscled twin nearly lifted her off the ground with a hug. They were a lot louder than the pair that came before and kept yelling at Savanna not to slack off and come back stronger.

It honestly sounded like something out of Naruto. I closed my eyes and fought down a smile, oh my god they're Guy and Lee.

Olivia gave Savanna a hug. She winked at me and then gave Savanna's ass a rather un-aunt like squeeze. A small book was not so subtly put in the lip of her pants. When she finally let her go Savanna was blushing and gave me a covert glance. Never mind how the others were looking between me and Olivia, you'd think I'd have put the woman up to it by their incredulous looks. Finally The Doctor and Angie. They were standing together with the black haired pokéwoman leaning into him. Savanna gave both of them a hug and then talked to them for a bit. I felt bad, even as Savanna turned from them and started walking away towards me. She was half smiling, half crying.

I smiled as reassuringly as I could. She stopped in front of me and then turned and waved them all goodbye. "I'll miss you!"

With that finished I gave The Doctor a mock salute behind Savanna's back and then turned and walked off. Savanna caught up and stopped me before I could leave. She twiddled her hands in front of her and I swear to god she was channeling Hinata for a moment. "Um, Sean," she said tersely, "They um, they want you to uh, capture me," Savanna stumbled.

"Huh?" Ruri and I both asked.

Savanna laughed nervously, "I just, and they asked that you do it… here."

She gave me a nervous pleading smile and I looked over the expectant septet. Fine whatever, I honestly just want to leave at this point and be done with this house, so I can fuck to my heart's content. "Yeah, okay," I agreed, completely finished with the situation.

Savanna kissed me and then stood back. I unclipped a free pokéball and then tossed it at her underhand. Savanna disappeared in a red light and the pokéball swung back and forth three times before finally stopping. I walked over and picked the pokéball up like a golfer recovering his ball from the hole. I looked up in time to catch the black blur coming at me.

I hit the deck and Angie flew over me. I tracked her just long enough to get snared by a chain wrapping around my wrist. I scrambled to my feet and then tried to use my legs to pull the chain out of the ground to no avail. I turned around and caught the blur of the two twins rushing past me. A sharp edge nicked my neck and I stood up a little straighter. Angie was already behind me and suddenly the chains started to snake up my arms until Olivia was trying to pull me to the ground by my arm.

I was on my hands and knees as Angie and Olivia both towered over me with their respective weapons pointed at me.

"If you ever hurt her…," Olivia started.

"….Or get her hurt…," Angie continued.

"…We'll kill you." They both finished.

The chains receded and the two walked away. I glanced around to try and find Ruri first and foremost and spotted her just being released by the Gai and Lee twins. She jogged over to me and we both watched the septet walk back towards the house.

The Doctor was standing on the front porch letting his harem walk past him nonchalantly. I caught my breath and massaged my wrist as Angie finally walked through and shot me an over the shoulder glare.

Lazily, The Doctor brought his left hand up to his forehead and mockingly saluted me before shutting the door.

XXX

Prologue end… finally.

XXXXX


	6. Tall Grass Warning

XXXXX

Sean Westland has been transported to the Hoenn region by the eccentric Pokégirl Professor Wanc. He awoke in a hospital and encountered his first pokégirl, a recently threshold Charamanda named Ruri. Sean was soon released back into Wanc's care and Wanc immediatly sent Sean on a quest to become pokégirl champion of Hoenn League. With a newly captured NurseJoy, Savanna and Ruri by his side Sean now sets out to begin his journey!

XXX

Here I am: the edge of Littleroot town. One small step for mankind, one giant leap for man; or something like that.

Littleroot is shielded from the woods by a large concrete wall that looks a lot like the sound breaks on the sides of highways. They form a half circle all the way to the water's edge and tower over even the houses that are buttressed against it. They are an impressive piece of engineering. Though why did society have to withdraw to a medieval level of city planning? So far it had seemed as though humans had this under control, they were the top of the food chain. The books had something to the effect of humans were cowering against the pokégirl menace but my time in this city had told me otherwise.

Pokégirls were walking around the city but most, if not all of them were accompanied by a human male. All of them cowering in their presence as well. The pokégirl menace looked plenty contained here in Littleroot. The case in point being a man about my age dressed for an African Safari. Behind him stood a plain looking woman, but she was probably a pokégirl, carrying all of his gear on her back dwarfing her meager frame. It kind of looked like something out of Colonial Africa where the native is carrying all of the khaki-clad white guys stuff while the khaki guys stands there posing. The guy was chatting away with another male while the pokégirl had the same bored look that all of those man servants had on their faces in the photos.

Yeah, totally about to overrun mankind; not that I could blame them for wanting to kill all humans, the only thing I have against pokégirls at this point is that I'm human, thus on the hit list. But now there were walls and an impressive gate in front of me and that was throwing a lot of my expectations all to shit. It looked like something out of Jurassic park. They are massive concrete slabs, bound by metal vertical bars that only provide enough room for a rifle to fit through. The concrete slabs had to be a foot thick and probably also reinforced just to stay in one piece.

The only thing that put me at ease about the current situation is that they are currently open wide and allowing me to look out at the trail leading up the steep hill. The forest outside is silent and unmoving, too quiet. As stereotypical as that statement is, it was freakishly quiet: forests were supposed to be more alive with birds and insects. That what's missing; there isn't the same ambience in the air. It's unnerving. A hard breeze blew past highlighting the surreal moment as the forests started rustling.

"…are you listening to me?" Ruri demanded.

I was soon rubbing my arm as Ruri huffed indignantly. The din of the city suddenly died and forced my attention to the crowd. I had been ignoring them rather easily until now and suddenly I am all too aware that I am surrounded by a lot of people. I kept gingerly rubbing my arm while glancing around subtly alarmed that everything had just up and died.

Before, the people had been milling about haphazardly but now the noise of the city had disappeared. Several of the people that had been in a prime position to see Ruri hit me are looking at me with the tact of a rampaging elephant. They were only a little better than the pokégirls that were hanging behind them; they had more abnormal looks: concern on some, a taste of hope on another. I looked at Ruri again and even she had noticed, she readjusted her breathing and glanced around uncomfortably.

A pair of police officers approached out of the crowd. A male in a set of blue fatigues that the Navy is now using and an Officer Jenny dressed similarly, which only surprised me for a second. I did, after all, have a Nurse Joy on my team now. I turned to face them and smiled.

"Is there a problem here sir?" The male asked with a broad smile.

He kept looking in between me and Ruri. I smiled back politely, "No problem."

"Are you sure, sir?" the officer asked in a tone that sounded suspiciously like he was consoling a victim.

"Yes, she was just consulting me on the finer points of my taming journey," I assuaged.

The officer tilted his head slightly, "Ah, perhaps I might be of..." he seemed to be trying to pick his words while subtly glaring at Ruri as if she was a criminal, "more tactful assistance?"

I smiled politely again and wrapped my arm around Ruri's shoulder's, "that's quite fine officer. I'm rather happy with her."

I didn't glance at Ruri but she was frozen in place and her stance was extremely rigid. I rubbed her shoulders as reassuringly as I could. We shared a few more polite stares.

"Have a nice day, sir," The officer bid us goodbye and motioned his Jenny to follow him. I gave the entire gaping crowd my best death glare and then turned back to face Ruri. Her earlier enthusiasm had been dimmed and she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Um, right. Where was I?"

"Physically assaulting me," I deadpanned.

Ruri laughed nervously and glanced at the people undoubtedly giving her strange looks. Probably at the few who had refused to disperse when the situation had been resolved, I ignored them. From the extremely scared look on her face though, perhaps my joke was a little out of place.

"Um, right. Well as I was saying you should be okay until you get over that hill. According to most of the textbooks and my own experience that's where the pokégirls usually stop," Ruri preached.

"Your own experience" I asked?

Ruri narrowed her eyes but then looked at the crowd uncomfortably. Interesting that the police had acted so alarmed by a little love tap, is this what it feels like to be the woman in an abusive relationship?

Didn't want that thought.

Ruri continued.

"At The Academy we would sometimes go out in groups and actually hunt pokégirls in Rustboro. The instructor always pointed out when we crossed the hundred yard mark and that's when we started to see ferals," Ruri explained. Worldly sergeant indeed. I walked over to the threshold of the gate and paused.

One small step for mankind, one giant leap for one man.

I stepped over the gate and then looked around expecting someone to shout, 'hey wait! Don't go in the tall grass!' I took another step and then glanced back at Ruri, beaming at my own personal joke. I got another weird look accusing me of being an idiot. I just smiled at her and waved her to come follow me. I started walking up the steep incline as Ruri ran to catch up to me. I could practically see my own experience on Route 1, of course back then I had the safety of a screen, a bird's eye view and it was all in the subtle monotone of 1996 technology but it was the same principle.

Wait, since this was like real-time pokémon then what was stopping a legendary from swooping out of the sky and killing me like Deathwing? I stopped and turned to Ruri, "Hey what level of pokégirls are we gonna run into?"

She stopped a few steps in front of me, "like 2 to 5 why?"

"Why only 2 to 5?"

"Sean," she groaned, giving me another look that was calling me stupid. Then it stopped and she groaned like I do when my little brother asks innocent, perfectly understandable but annoying questions, "This is the starting route for Hoenn league. This means that every Tamer in Hoenn league has to start here and get up to a sufficient level. Now come on we're losing daylight."

I glanced up at the sun, it was a little before mid day. How far way could the next… "Just how far is the next town?"

Ruri didn't stop and kept climbing and accused me, "Did you actually look at a map last night or did you just fuck?"

"Actually we stayed up and talked about our feelings all night. It was a very touching moment," I snarked.

I could tell Ruri rolled her eyes even from behind her. She made a dismissive motion with her hand, "Apparently the average time to Oldale is about half a day."

I nodded and Ruri kept talking, "so as I was saying. This the Route 101 Taming Park. Since everyone in Hoenn has to start somewhere you get shipped to Littleroot town to pick up your starter and start your journey. That's why I was…" Ruri trailed off.

Ruri's speed fell off and allowed me to catch up to her. I wrapped an arm around her as we topped the crest of the hill. Ruri fell into step and leaned against me. I smiled, she was warm. My smile faded as we reached the apex of the hill and the entire route was spread out in front of me. Now I have good vision. I have since I was a kid and like any kid once I was praised for being able to make out the bottom line of the vision chart from twice the distance of the standard test, I got very protective of my vision. There was always a shortage of baby carrots in my house.

So when I came over the hill I could actually see a respectable distance over the horizon. It helped that Route 101 was a valley that forced you to start walking up a cliff to get to the next town. You know how there are those impassable cliffs that make you sure you go where the developers want you to go? Well they exist here, it's a giant monstrosity and it blocked the path to the town that was on the edge of my vision. It looked like someone had knocked over a giant rock pillar on the path and then built the road up it.

I looked at Ruri, "Is this part of the Tamer Park?"

"The giant cliff in the middle?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah."

XXX

Professor Wanc took another bite of his salad and then returned to typing on his computer. In front of him sat a slightly overweight, corn fed human. The man in front of him was glowering at him in return. Brendan Rubio didn't like to be treated like a nuisance, and Wanc was treating him like he was an annoying chore. However, he was almost finished with his registration and he could be going shortly.

Wanc finished filling in all the blanks and dug out one of the blank pokedex within his desk and connected it to the computer. The computer immediately started downloading and writing the data to the device. Honestly, he understood the prestige of being the head professor for Hoenn but he never enjoyed the tedious task of registering new league sponsored tamers. Luckily they were few and far between.

He took and another bite of his salad and then wiped away the errant dressing from his mustache. The download finally completed and Wanc gave the infernal process his final consent with a hearty tap on the enter key. It was his petty way at getting back at the sheer tediousness of the entire process. Especially with SEELE's pet humans; the league would never let him actually deny the bastards. What's worse was that they knew it too.

"Now here are your _pokéballz_. _Taming for Dummies iz _a mandatory item, _zough_ I _zuzpect_ your _ezucazion iz_ more _zen_ enough," Wank droned this out as he performed each action. Honestly, the tedious process of breaking out the prepared and plastic wrapped tamer packet was never interesting. Wanc hated the things, they reminded him of all standardized test he'd been forced through to get to get his level. As Brendan took the packet and gave it a dismissive shake Wanc put his elbows on his desk and looked him straight in the eye for his send off.

"_Congrazulazionz_ _Mizter _Brendan Rubio."

Brendan held up the packet dismissively, "Thank you Professor. If there is nothing else?"

Wanc forced a smile, "No, no _nozing_. Good luck."

Brendan put all of the items into his bag and then let himself out. After the heavy set footsteps faded Wanc allowed himself a sneer. Another thing checked off his list of things to do today. Ever since he replaced the fool Bush as the Head Professor of this League his research had taken off in leaps and bounds. The promotion was worth the tediousness but it was still frustrating when he couldn't simply push it off onto his assistants.

Wanc clicked the computer back onto his favorite program and took a bite of his lunch. The screen of his computer was currently split between several feeds. Six in all, the first was black; the next four were alive and well: a battle here, a snarling pokégirl in another, and two boring stretches of forested paths. The last was blank, awaiting its subject in Wanc's next test.

This was Wanc's personal entertainment, much better then anything the TV had managed to produce or salvage. Honestly, if he had to hear Wayne call Kevin "Butt-Head" one more time he was going to kill something. Probably a feral, most definitely a feral, he'd have to make a note to have one on hand to slaughter. Perhaps the lack of interesting television was why he had become a watcher in the first place?

He'd always been fascinated by people and how they coped in stressful situation. Wanc could practically see it, the first time he had seen a tamer face the end: slammed against the rock, choking on blood and the weight of the seemingly weak grey skinned girl crushing his chest. Eyes bulging as the grip of death continued to close tighter and tighter. Screaming as her master died. Wanc snapped himself out of his reverie. He had written his thesis on the coping mechanism of tamers in the wild.

And now he had much greater test subjects, brand new people who were a clean slate, not tainted by the expectations of the world. Perfect test subjects for how people coped with pokégirls. He could never publish the findings while he was still alive, far too many 'ethical' and 'moral' dilemmas. It didn't make it any less interesting to see. And he had his other research project; the one assigned to him by the league.

He had spent his recent career as a professor looking for what made Sukebe so powerful: dimensional travel, something that had eluded humans for years. The zealousness of the post war years had completely destroyed all of Sukebe's labs and equipment, the gateways among them. Neither the prototypes nor the replications made by the governments of the time had survived. But Wanc would find the secret.

So far he hadn't found out exactly where Sukebe found his technology to create the monstrosities that were pokégirls. But he had found other places. It wasn't considered as important as his primary research but it couldn't hurt it either. The two were complementary and if he just so happened to enjoy and entertain himself while searching for the secret of Sukebe's power then, what a happy coincidence.

Wanc studied the fifth space on his screen. It was one of the calm ones; Wanc could recognize the first stretch of Route 101. His newest subject had finally taken his first steps into the world after a run in with the local doctor. Wanc couldn't help but feel a tinge of anticipation at his latest experiment. The boy had been able to lie to him right out of the gate. He then found a pokégirl all by himself and immediately found another, a healer too. Wanc could agree with the report, his tactical foresight was at the least above the others.

Only Beryl had shown such a concern with surviving that early. However, only his newest subject, Emerald, had found a pokégirl by himself. Wanc pulled out Emerald's psych report from the bowels of his desk.

Loyal, strong will, strong sense of self, above average intelligence, tactical planning aptitude, violent imagination, good foresight but rash. How much of it was made up by Karina he wondered. Why would a "loyal" person choose the name Iscariot? Christianity condemned Judas Iscariot to hell for betraying their messiah, why would a loyal person choose the name of a famous traitor? Wanc looked up at Emerald's screen then brought the data for Emerald full screen.

Beside the screen, still walking down the hill, was now his basic data.

**Emerald**

**Name: Westland, Sean**

**Dimension: B7R**

**Species: B7R Human **

**Age: 18 **

**Abnormalities: None**

**Physical Condition: Healthy**

**Location: Route 101**

**Status: Active**

**Time Active: 3d5h25m**

**Licenses: Tamer, Storage**

**Tamer Rank: 1**

**Record: 0-0-0 **

**Active Harem:**

**Charmelons level: 6 **

**NurseJoy level: 7 **

The screen flashed.

**WARNING!**

Suddenly Crystal's screen was taking up his entire screen. Wanc's eyebrows jumped. The screen was flashing red as Crystal's vital signs started to crash. His heart rate quickened. On the screen all Wanc could see was a double edged sword impaled in some guys chest. He was attempting to pull it out as well. A pokégirl stood over him and smiled down at him with a hysterical grin. That much blood was definably fatal and it could be assumed that Crystal would be dead in short order.

The pokegirl was batted aside and a winged human flashed past. Wanc took another bite and watched in rapt fascination as a bloody human hand feebly reached up towards the battling pair. Wanc cleared his throat and started typing on his part of the connection. He needed to cut the connection to Crystal's pokedex and bring the data back to his end. It would do no good if Crystal's pokedex was destroyed before he could get all the footage back.

The computer started dragging the data back as the winged humanoid finally noticed her master's feeble gasps for air and ran towards him. Wanc clicked to see the entirety of his vital signs, he only had his heart rate and it was starting to fade. Another KIA then.

Tears were streaming down the celestials face as she tried to press some healing magic into her master. Wanc could see the vitals though and they weren't improving. The angel's wings started to turn black and the pokedex finally downloaded all of its data back to his computer. Wanc clicked off the connection as Crystal's screen went black.

He couldn't wait to get the whole video later.

XXX

The sounds that I thought of in Littleroot earlier?

The lack of one's that made the forest kind of creepy?

When all the sounds of the forest suddenly all rushed back it got much worse. The walk down the hill and towards the towering cliff was relatively quiet but nerve racking because Ruri was as tense as a coiled snake. She was constantly glancing around at the tree line and reacting to every twitch. With her arm wrapped around mine I could tell every time she heard a sound because her arm locked up. And I mean _every time_ she heard a sound. It made the pleasant mid day breeze into something horrible. Honestly, if it were dark I would understand because apparently slender-woman stalked these woods but it being mid-day with excellent visibility it was unnecessary and freaking me out.

Perhaps it was her but I myself was a lot more alert then I would've been. I've hiked a few times but the threat of wildlife was minimal. That the more experienced of us was cowering in broad daylight? Well I was a lot more observant than normal. There were a few twig snaps that I caught sight of a figure duck behind a tree or some foliage. I would've asked Ruri about the kind of damage a feral pokégirl could really do but one look at her paranoid face and I decided against it.

Also it was kind of nice, like a horror film where your girlfriend is cutting off circulation to your arm. Though, walking through a barely tamed forest kind of ruined my fantasy.

Nonetheless it was a quiet, if stressful, walk down that was doomed to come to an end. The cliff face stopped just short of actually blocking the road and a sharp corner was the only thing blocking the next part of our journey, it honestly looked more like a battle scar then anything, a rough patch of jagged rocks that might have been left over by an earth attack. The first thing that came to mind was a tectonic shift like in a disaster movie where the one part of the crack suddenly grows ten feet. That's just how it looked: like something in the trees had suddenly punched out a massive earth attack and formed the newest tier of land.

It was simple enough to side step and continue on above it. The road curved and followed a narrow road carved into the cliff, sandwiching us between jagged rocks and an ever increasing drop. It was actually kind of nice looking over the side of the thing and watching the forest get clearer and clearer as we walked up the road that climbed the cliff gently. The only thing that could have made it better was if there were actual rails on the side instead of just a rough cliff drop. My fear of falling to my doom kept me on the safer side of the road. Luckily I don't think Ruri noticed that I had her on my right instead of my left. Thank god she didn't know that subtle significance yet. However, the trail ran out before the cliff did.

Before us the cliff face on my right ran off to the south and formed a little alcove of forest. In front of us, like a gate, were two massive trees an ominous gate between road and forest. Compared to the manicured road that didn't even suffer ruts, the stamped grass in front of me was pathetic: a barely stamped down trail that curved around several bends and into the green unknown. I stared at the abrupt end of the road and leaned against the black rock of the cliff in front of me.

"How do they get supplies to Littleroot from Old, what was it Olddale?" I asked, fearing the answer. I really didn't want to go into that, not with how Ruri was acting on the main road. Who knew what was waiting if we walked through that?

Ruri stopped watching the forest below us and gave me a forced smiled. "What? Don't want to go for a hike?" she asked sarcastically.

I patted the rock and then bounced off it, to stare at the goat path that led into the woods like a painting "Not really," I sighed.

Ruri's laugh was forced and she kept looking down at the forest like a general overlooking her armies, "They don't. This is purely a Taming Park. Just Tamers and Watchers in here," she whispered.

I gave the rock one last longing look and followed it up the nearly one hundred and twenty degree incline up the entire fifteen or so feet. Yeah, definitely don't blame ten year olds for not being able to climb these. I pointed at the goat path and beckoned Ruri forward. "And killer pokégirls," I murmured, "Ladies first and all that, you have point."

Ruri gave me a quizzical look but walked into the tree line, "Let's try to stay quiet through this part alright?" she ordered back at me.

Just like hunting with my uncle, great.

XXX

It was a deathly quiet hike through the path. Luckily it was all relatively flat and more like walking through the pine forests that made up the area I lived. Pine forests are nice like that, there's a lot of walking space comparatively. This was neither a pine forest nor manicured though and anything that hadn't been trampled under foot was blocked by gnarled trees and shrubs. This entire area needed a good wild fire to clean it out. Other then that, the path led us tried and true deeper into the green maw. It didn't get any darker however, so that fact made me feel a little better.

Every once and a while something would howl or 'cacaaw' and give the place a nice haunted forest feel. Ruri and I didn't talk, our eyes would lock every so often when a snapped twig got too close for our comfort but that was it. I think I was doing pretty well, what little practice I had from the occasional weekend paintball match was helping out greatly. Being so close to the premier Special Forces base in the United States I grew up with a lot of SF kids. All of them wanted to keep up the tradition too so there was never a shortage of devious traps and ambushes.

I got good at it because I stayed in one spot, covered up and waited for them to come to me. Usually on one of the trails a lot like this… didn't want that thought.

Any way the point I'm getting at was that we were both really quiet and not tramping through the woods like an armored division. I rolled my feet when I made a step and avoided the crunchy stuff. Every once and a while Ruri would hold up her fist and we'd stop. Like a good little inexperienced Lieutenant I listened to the voice of experience. It was always a false alarm though and we kept walking without making a sound.

Ruri's hand came up.

We both settled into a crouch. I peaked around Ruri to get a better look and immediately found the corpse that was blocking the path. Fear and Caution flooded me. The two of us sat there frozen as the forest continued to breath. A heavy wind fluttered the trees around us. Ruri and I both were scanning the woods around us as carefully as we could but nothing was shifting. Ruri moved forward and I followed. There was nothing around us.

Correction, nothing attacked us.

I only have a passing familiarity with corpses not being a sociopathic murder nor an avid hunter but from what I could see this pile of bones had been stripped to the bone in some places. It probably wasn't fresh though because there wasn't a lot of blood or maggots. This registered as safe in my mind because my gut, probably drawing from a CSI episode, told me that was safe-ish. It wasn't exactly a skeleton but what flesh was left was barely clinging to the bones like a torn tarp. It was humanoid except there was some fur left in the odd spot so it was probably a pokégirl.

I tiptoed around the edges of the dead grass that signaled the former body. Like nature's version of a chalk outline. I couldn't even try to hide the look of disgust on my face. Seeing the horrified look on the blackened skulls face was like getting slapped in the face that maybe Ruri had reason to be scared of every snapped twig. I glanced up at Ruri to see her simply staring down at the body with pursed lips and a grimace. I swallowed the lump in my throat and then studied around the corpse if only to get a picture of what I should avoid.

There were foot prints, a little smaller than Ruri's but with claws on the end. What was a little disturbing was the pile of feces sitting off in the tree line. Whatever had killed this girl had stayed a while. That's when I noticed the slight rut in the ground. I tapped Ruri on the shoulder and pointed to them. We both kind of studied the marks. There was a pattern of two lines that became jagged and varied in depth. But… "They're drag marks," I whispered.

Ruri silently slapped me on the shoulder and glared at me silently. Right, sorry. I made a little mock bow and then studied the drag marks some more. Should I go after them? I glanced back at the blackened corpse and then grimaced. Ruri grabbed my shoulder and pulled a little. I followed after her without a thought. I definitely didn't want to become the next meal.

A woman screamed.

It was high pitched, female, on our left and way to close for comfort. Ruri moved to block whatever it was and we stood there tensed as the trees started to crack as whatever it was stampeded towards us. I leaned up against a tree and waited for the target to come to me. Ruri did the same across from me and we both start staring at the ground to try and rely on our ears alone. I'm more in my element now; all I have to do is let them come to me. It keeps shrieking and trampling plants as it rampages ever closer. The flapping of wings followed right after it. The greenery of the forest betrayed nothing. I bounced a little to get rid of the jitters; all I have to do is wait behind the tree and kill it once it passes. Ruri will have the advantage.

The stampede got closer and closer. I studied the area behind us, nothing was moving: the wind had died. Another plant cracked as the chase continued towards us. The sound of wings beating the wind in submission haunted every snap like an echo. It was like a horrible guessing game as to what was happening all I could see was the under growth and a few layers of trees. I could make out hysterical screaming now, like a blubbering horror victim. I didn't bother to look around the layers of trees and get a better look, that would betray my position. I wasn't even going to move. The plants kept crunching and then the woman yelped and the stampede died

I glanced up at Ruri. She was in a wide action pose and silently watched the forest, her tail waving anxiously. A bird screeched and suddenly the screaming got a lot worse. The sound of flesh ripping started wafting past us and the birds kept screeching more and more. An incoherent cacophony of shrieks and screams followed. I watched Ruri again. She was studying the ground as the screaming echoed past. "Arooo…!"

The howl was savagely cut short.

I followed Ruri's example in studying the ground. The chase was over. The prey had been caught. I took a deep breath, I had stopped breathing. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued to wait. They would be distracted by their new dinner. Should we attack? They would be weakened, having fought off the prey and relaxing. Wait for them to recuperate and then attack just before they went to move again. Little coos, like birds started conversing then the ripping of meat followed. Like a familiar of carnivorous birds having dinner. Ruri shifted and turned to start north again. I shook my head no…

Arooooww!

From the north something fucking howled. I stopped and waited as Ruri went back to trying to find the fight by sound. Another stampede, a big one, came down through the forest from the same place as the howling. They smashed trees and snarled like a pack of dogs. The sounds of eating stopped and suddenly the more violent calls of battle came from the feeding birds. Ruri and I stayed rooted to our spot on the trail as the first sounds of fighting actually broke out and then there was a lot of thumping and ripping as an actual battle started rumbling through the forest.

Perfect, attack them while they're killing each other. We needed to actually train and get some fighting experience; this was what this forest was for any way. I waved at Ruri and pointed at the direction of the fight. I pressed my hands together and then parted them: divide. I then smashed the air: conquer.

Ruri gave me a bewildered look. Okay, work on nonverbal communication.

"We should take advantage of this. Go mop up the survivors," I whispered quietly.

Ruri thought about it, "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

We waited a few more moments until the battle died a little. We didn't have to wait long because it sounded a little like a slaughter. Eventually Ruri took a step into the foliage and I followed. The fight had sounded rather close but as we walked further and further in past rows of trees I started to doubt myself. As Ruri stayed alert I knocked the bark off a couple of trees to keep my bearings.

Eventually the sounds of battle blasted from right in front of us. We spotted what looked like two doggirls fighting three harpies. The doggirls looked just like female werewolves and the harpies looked like they had been transplanted out of World of Warcraft. None of them were unscathed and at least one of the harpies looked about ready to die. There was a lot of open wounds on them and at least on of them was missing a chunk out of her wing. The doggirls were cut up as well but they seemed to be winning.

There were a lot of corpses that we're either dead or dying, at least ten of them. There were more dogs than harpies though. Maybe the harpies would win this fight after all. I motioned Ruri to follow the southern edge of the fight until we were on a small hill above the fight, we settled behind a pair of gnarled together trees. A better spot for an ambush. "Looks like the harpies are a higher level," I whispered.

"Yeah," Ruri murmured while studying the fight more intently then I. She was bobbing and weaving her head subtle as the doggirl fought off the harpy onslaught.

One of the doggirls, they were both brown furred and looked really similar, took a bad blow to her thigh and collapsed. It didn't look fatal but it did look painful. A harpy swooped in for a kill but the other dog jumped in front of the blow and bit down on the harpy's wing. The Harpy bashed her wings to no avail as the weight dragged her down and the injured doggirl pounced. The Harpy's throat became the next cruel target as the two tried to end the Harpy quickly. I think the jugular, or whatever the equivalent was, got ripped out because one of the dogs came up with her face covered in blood.

The two other harpies were on them before they could continue their assault, not that it did any good for the Harpy on the ground. Her head was lolling to one side as her feeble attempts at communication failed. The pair descended and started raking the doggirls with the talons on their feet forcing them to fall back off of the critically injured Harpy.

"Can you take them?" I asked.

Ruri didn't answer and instead charged out into the clearing. She didn't scream but it caught me by surprise that she just blatantly ran out. I stared after her wide eyed and then huddled up closer to the tree. Well it's not like I could really tell her a strategy here. All she had was scratch and tail whip and what the fuck else was she going to do besides scratch? Ruri silently ran across the field and tackled the closest harpy out of the sky and started swiping at the back of her head with her claws. I studied the other pair but the doggirls seemed content to have the help and the Harpy had her hands full trying to fight off two frenzied werewolves. I kept switching back and forth between the two fights until Ruri came up with a lot of blood splattered all over her dress and the Harpy started to get wore down.

Ruri waited a few tense moments before one of the Werewolves fell back to get her breath. Ruri charged.

"Diiiiiilllldo."

I froze.

Whatever that was, was almost literally whispering in my ear and it was a she. I turned my neck slowly, stuck by fear but driven by curiosity. She's rather short and seems to be malnourished. There are leaves in her hair and she has a vacant look on her face that makes her look like a wild child or an escaped mental patient. Considering where I was and that she was female, neither was good.

Her face was flushed and her nose was encrusted with snot to the point that she looked like death warmed over. That didn't stop her from having a crooked smile on her face that scared the hell out of me. I took a shallow breath and scanned her for weapons but all I found was that she had a pine cone in her hand and further down a thick branch sticking out of her cunt. Occasionally she would wobble on her feet and the branch stick in the ground and her face would twitch slightly. Maybe in pleasure, most likely in pain.

I grimaced as just the thought of that made me wince.

"Diiiiilllldo," she repeated.

Then she held up the pinecone in her hand suggestively.

What the fuck is she going to do with that?

The girl lurched forward and tried to tackle me. I jumped back slamming into the tree; it only gave me a moment's pause as I groped my way past it and tried to settle back into a solid stance. Her branch caught mid step and she lurched forward pathetically. The girl didn't seem to be fazed and kept pushing forward even as the branch fought valiantly. I watched in disgusted fascination as the branch finally creaked and a trail of blood leaked down her leg.

Crack.

The girl lurched forward as the branch broke. I planted my foot and punched as soon as she got in range. Instead of my fist going forward I was suddenly tipping back. My head screamed at me and I tried to correct myself but it was too late. I was falling off the side of the hill. I rolled to get my footing but ended up tripping my way to the ground. The girl stumbled forward drunkenly and watched me slam the ground and then hit the ground in the dead center of my back. All the wind flew out of my lungs. I glanced up desperately as Ruri batted away a blow from the Doggirl and then kicked at the Harpy when it went for her back. I watched it for a moment before the thought of my own problems hit me again. Literally.

What little air I recovered was thrown out of my lungs as the little dirty girl landed on my chest. The pinecone was in the air, the stick in her cunt was stabbing me in the leg. The pinecone slammed into my cheek and chunks of pinecone matter batted me in the eye. A shockwave cut through my nose and the pinecone was going back up. I punched at her face and felt my hand slam into her neck. The pokégirl recoiled back.

The stick came back and jabbed me in the balls. Fuck, pain. I flailed at her, trying to get her off more than hurt her. I got her in the stomach and then punched again, this time I got her face. She fell off me and I kicked at her. I caught her dead center in the chest and grinned in triumph as she fell on her back. I grasped desperately for the ground and stumbled to my feet. The pokégirl was just recovering; I ran forward and decked her as hard as I could. Blood flew out from where my fist crunched her nose.

I punched her in the face again. She rocked back and forth, her arms came up to block haphazardly. I hooked around them, in the head again. Her hand batted me in the face; I punched her again and again trying to emulate a MMA fight I had seen. The pokégirl hit the ground and didn't move. I finally gasped in a deep breath and touched my cheek where she had hit me with the pinecone and hissed at the sting. I stared at her form for a second more and then turned to get a look on Ruri. A blur of brown filled my vision.

Ruri was in front of me and caught the blur in a deadlock. I stepped on the dildo girl's leg and had to steady myself but Ruri held the line against the rampaging dog girl that was snarling literally feet away. Her face was dirty and her fur matted but she was attractive, if only in the vaguely human shape of her face. Ruri glanced back at me and fought valiantly against the thrashing motions of the doggirls frantic scratches.

She yelled something at me.

I backed away to the left in a kind of daze as I watched Ruri fight the doggirl in a battle of strength. They were both kind of skinny looking but they way they were vying for subtly movements made them look like sumo wrestlers. It wasn't exactly like that but both seemed content to simply try and force the other one to lose through strength alone. The look of intensity in Ruri's eyes as she gripped the Doggirls forearm and tried to wrench it into a pretzel was glowing. The Doggirl had the same look in her eyes. They were enjoying this. Fighting for the… Damn, here are two people fighting and I can't even help. What the hell ca… what the hell am I thinking? This is some mystical force, this is a fucking fight! Screw that Tamer book! I charged over to the pair and swung my foot out in a sweeping kick aimed at the doggirl's knee. It felt a lot like kicking a soccer ball, up until my ankle hit the back of her knee instead of my foot.

It felt like hitting a brick wall and the fact that my ankle hit instead of a more solid part of my leg only made it feel worse. The doggirls leg buckled and she rocked forward. Ruri used the shift to start pressing down on her and then finally bent the doggirl's arm back and did some kind of weird twisting motion that ended in the Doggirl's arms behind her head. The girl howled in pain and struggled pathetically against Ruri until Ruri held up her now free hand and summoned a fireball from out of nowhere. Ember. Ruri held the fireball over her head for a theatrical moment.

Then it came down like a gavel.

The doggirl screamed and screamed as the ball of flames exploded over her like an infernal shower. Ruri's manic grin was in full force as the doggirl's struggling became weaker and weaker in her grip. Even in the brought midday sun the shadows on Ruri's face were more then enough to supplement her manic grin. This girl really loved to inflict harm. She bathed in the pain of others and drew delight from their suffering. The Doctor's Damsel and now the Doggirl, whose burnt corpse and pungent smell of burning hair was now making my stomach churn.

Ruri finally let the corpse fall and gave me a satisfied smile. I gave her a withering look and then glanced down at the burning pile of flesh that had long since stopped screaming and was now bubbling unhealthily. I didn't even fight the disgust on my face. It smelled worse then shit; I honestly had to swallow the first traces of bile forming up my throat. The scent is nauseating and sweet, putrid and like cooked beef all at the same time.

Ruri was talking to me. I blinked at her with a questioning glance on my face. What is that ringing? Why can't I hear her? Ruri tilted her head and her mouth moved again. I shook my head. Ruri finally gave up and just put her hands on my shoulders and suddenly I started being able to hear again, "Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"We won," she repeated.

Great, we did. Why can't I stop shaking?

"And now we can leave before I throw up?" I said, not able to take my eyes off the smoldering corpse.

"Not until we get you patched up. You look like shit. Your face is cut and your knuckles look like shit," She held up my hand for emphasis and it looked a little off.

Suddenly it started hurting, like Ruri's talking had somehow reminded my body to feel pain. My hand twitched. I grimaced.

"Could you throw out Savanna then?" I asked.

Ruri yanked Savanna's pokéball off my belt.

Savanna was soon patching me up in the middle of the clearing. She had already healed Ruri so she was eyeing the rest of the woods. Savanna ran a soothing hand over my face and a wondrous feeling of warmth and just good feelings ran along wherever Savanna's green glow went. It felt amazing. Savanna just shook her head at me and kept running her hands over me like a scanner. "How you managed to hurt yourself this much from just punching a Dildoran is beyond me," she chastised.

A cackling fireball glowed behind me. It was cast down and another groaning voice was silenced in this graveyard.

I shrugged. She pressed on, "You had a boxer's fracture on each hand. Didn't anyone teach you how to punch?"

I never took a martial arts class. I did a lot of moving and my Mother did actually raise me alone. No way was she going to be able to afford nor let me go to a martial arts class. Besides it's not like there was one in the middle of nowhere where I grew up. So no, I didn't know how to punch or even that there was a 'way' to punch. I just stared forward and didn't respond to Savanna's question. Apparently combat training was par for the course in this world and I wasn't cutting it.

Ruri lifted another fireball above her and toasted a groaning pokégirl. The groaning stopped.

Savanna lifted her hands and stretched her wrist, "There all finished. We have officially patched ourselves up from our first fight together."

Savanna beamed at me and Ruri followed suit from over her shoulder. I flexed my hand and studied the small fire that was eating away at the pokégirl who had attacked me. The forest wouldn't catch fire, not this green. I beat her; I beat a pokégirl in a fight. I smirked, "Yeah, we did."

"Then we celebrate?" Ruri asked as she put her hands on her hips and smiled seductively at me. Savanna did as well.

I smiled despite myself but the smell, seriously it is ruining any attempt I make at trying to suppress it. It's so pungent it just overrode every other process in me. I could even taste it, "Yeah. But later. We're deep in the shit. "

Their smiles faded but were replaced with serious nods. I glanced around and tried to find a distinctive tree or the hill I fell down. After giving the area a curious glance I found three hills in the general area that would've fit and none of them were in the same direction. "Which way did we come from?" I asked.

"I don't know; I was a little busy fighting. You were supposed to stay back and keep our bearings," Ruri accused.

"Can we not fight about this now, we're lost," I said back and started scanning the trees around us. It was all extremely confusing because every tree looked the exact same as the tree two spaces away from it. I thought I had a generally good sense of direction but no, nothing looked really distinguishing enough for me to remember what was what. I spun around a few more times and then finally stopped because the feeling in my throat was too much.

My stomach betrayed me and I wanted to throw up again. I stumbled to my feet and swayed as the blood left my head. I wobbled until Savanna reached out a stewarding hand. I mumbled a terse 'thanks.' Ruri looked a little disappointed in me with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face that's accusing me of being an idiot. And not in an amusing way either.

"What did I forget this time?" I half groaned, half-asked.

"No, I'm not even going to answer this one, just think about it," Ruri challenged. Savanna studied her with a worried expression but then looked at me with a more reassuring look.

Ruri sounded kind of tired of me. But I'll take the challenge; no one insults my intellect without me taking it as a challenge. Okay, so it must be basic otherwise she wouldn't have challenged me like this. But basic to a tamer which means it probably doesn't require any special knowledge like moss only growing on the north side of trees. So basic? Basic. Basic. Dammit a map would help out here.

Map. A map. Apps. The pokédex!

I pulled it out of its pocket on the front strap of my bag and tapped the unlock button the top. I gave the scroller on the side a flick and scrolled down to apps. Sure enough after I opened that menu the second thing was the 'map' button. It brought up a simple map of the entire Island of Hoenn including a very familiar route system that was more then a little resembled the pokémon games. The route between the two central cities was flashing.

Yeah that doesn't help at all. I held the screen up to Ruri and gave her a look which conveyed my annoyance that she had just insulted me for nothing. Ruri was unimpressed.

"Click the route," she ordered haughtily.

I did and was given a much more in depth map of the route, including a white dot off in the green woods that represented me. It was honestly a very interesting map with the path we were on previously traced out by a dotted line. The main road was the only light brown part and it was cut by the same dark brown lines that represented the cliff faces. Everything else, including the patch I was in, was the green of the forest.

I took a hesitant walk towards what I thought was north and the little dot moved a millimeter to the east, deeper into the forest and back the way we had came. Thank god I didn't just march off like that. I turned off the pokédex and smiled at Ruri.

"We need to go that way," I said and pointed off towards what I now knew was north-east and back towards the path we had followed in the first place.

Ruri smiled and walked ahead of me, "We'll train you yet."

"Then maybe I won't pee on the carpet anymore," I grumbled.

They both chuckled, "There's a T2 for that."

We went back to silent mode.

XXX

Petalburg City flashed by Norman's window. The people of the city would stop and stare in wonder as his car drove past and Norman would simply watch them from behind his tinted windows. It was never a fast trip, more of a public relations mission then getting from point A to point B. However, some things needed to be seen by the public.

He glanced down at the bouquet of flowers in his lap. They were various colors, reds, yellows, oranges. Apparently they all had meanings but Norman had never had time for such nonsense, leave it to the flower shops and their pokégirls. It wasn't like anyone would notice what kinds of flowers he laid on his daughter's grave. Norman paused his dysphoria to watch an older woman pass by his window. She was praying towards the motorcade.

Heh, old ladies clinging to religion to answer their rapidly ending lives.

A familiar hand gripped his and squeezed. Norman didn't even need to look down to know whose it was.

"We'll get through this," Caroline assuaged.

Norman nodded, giving her his best reassuring smile.

Burying a daughter who was still alive, was still out there somewhere, Norman took a deep breath as the car finally sped up and left the center of Petalburg to drive north. It was only a short drive now that the car could get up to speed. Soon he was rising out of the car and staring at a field of tombstones as the rest of the procession found a way to cram itself into the graveyard. Norman waited for Caroline to join him and he wrapped his arm around hers so that they could make it to their seats before anymore of these sycophants could bother him.

Behind him a greater stream of people came up the driveway and took their seats. Norman and Caroline had already greeted these people at the service now was simply a time for them to look repentant and make themselves look good in front of the camera that were lurking farther away. His son, Max, walked past him and took his seat by Norman's side. Max was studying the ground intently, occasionally gripping his pants leg tighter. Norman ran his thumb over his wife's hand and tried to make her feel at least a little better.

She was holding up better than him, at least in public. As the CFO of a major contracting firm she could not show weakness in public. Her ability to put a straight calm mask on at a moment's notice was just one part that he loved about her. Caroline straightened her hair and watched the pallbearer bring the casket forward. Norman glanced over at the simple picture of his daughter resting on the tombstone. She had taken that last year for her final year at The Academy.

As such she look poised and collected in front of a red backdrop, still very human and beautiful as oppose to her pokégirl transformation. Where was she now? With that boy? Was he treating her well? Did she actually remember her family? The record's never mentioned that the mind wipe had occurred or if had been cancelled. What was the boy like?

His thoughts drifted back to the hospital in Littleroot. When he returned and found her bed with that random peasant. She was actually snuggling into him! His daughter would have never done that in her right mind. Her being a pokégirl had changed her so quickly. And when the bastard actually brushed a strand of hair out of her face! Like he actually knew her! In that moment he had wanted to kill the little bastard who had ruined their plans to give Ruri to someone trust worthy.

Norman couldn't find anything on him; Sean Iscariot was a mystery that just appeared in Wanc's employ a day ago. When a gym leader couldn't find out anything about you, you were obviously being protected by someone with connections. And if that was the wrong person it could spell the end for his family, everything would be taken from them. Everyone came from somewhere and as the casket was lowered into the grave Norman swore to find out Iscariot's secrets

…and own him.

XXX

The rest of the march was quiet as the trail went back to being a silent trudge through the forest. Ruri and I both fell back into the habit of stepping around things that would crunch and rolling our steps. Savanna pulled up the rear and was so quiet that I had to check if she was still following us a few times. Eventually, the path stopped heading north and then finally curved back east. With my new knowledge of the map feature I kept getting the urge to check the map and watch where we were going.

But honestly every time I did it, it just made me realize how slow we were going. Kind of like looking at a clock while waiting, the distance just seemed to drag on as we kept marching east. Eventually the forest started to thin out and the trees started to thin as we kept walking, even the sounds of the forest started to die. The forest eventually stopped as it became an open field of lazily swaying grass. We took in the change of view as the entire field stretched before us. It felt kind of strange after only seeing forest for so long that suddenly there was a grassy plain that felt like Kansas.

Off in the distance was an encampment of tents. It looked like someone had relocated an US military post in Afghanistan to the plains of Kansas wholesale, walls and all. It was hard to miss even when they were about three miles away and barely poking over the tall grass. It looked like a nice place to mooch some food off of. My stomach and Ruri's both growled to this effect. We gave each other withering looks but then unsubtle glances at the camp. "Think they're friendly?" I asked.

"They look organized and official. Those aren't bandit tents. Not that style and that sheer size," Ruri said.

Savanna nodded her head, "I agree, only the league or a research group could field that size and sophistication."

It was hard to argue with their logic and my stomach. That's exactly what made me stop; hunger was no reason to walk headlong into a hostile camp. I compromised.

"Lets just get a little closer so we can see what this is all about," I assuaged.

They nodded and we started to walk towards the camp; my pokédex beeped loudly. We all froze and the looks I got made me feel like my phone just went off in class. "You didn't silence your 'dex?" Ruri demanded.

I fished the pokédex out and clicked it alive. I didn't respond to Ruri due to how embarrassed I felt but I think my cheeks were a good enough answer. The 'dex screen was filled with a cartoony sky background around a bulletin board made of cartoonish wood. The header was again in cartoony yellow letters that spelled out "calls."

I couldn't see the rest because there was a much more modern block of letters in front like a system notification.

**Call Feature updated. **

**Call Tutorial activated.**

**As you know, the central duty of a Tamer is to cull the pokégirl** **menace and bring order back to the human race and Earth. The primary means of this is the capture and training of pokégirls for use in further curbing the pokégirl threat. However, a Tamer should strive for more: to create as well as cull. This is what the Call System is for. A Call is a bulletin for local Tamers to assist in certain projects that the League and approved parties need assistance with. These calls are optional but highly encouraged as monetary rewards are always assured and possibly more. **

**Please help Hoenn League build a better future by helping those in need. **

I clicked 'ok' and the cartoonish sign returned but with a fresh 'call' posted. 'Route 101 Ruins Assistance,' I clicked it and the block of letters returned.

**Location: Route 101**

**Type: Labor**

**Reward: 20,000 SLC**

**Info: An archeological expedition is in need of extra protection and manual labor to continue its League appointed duties. **

**Mark on map?**

**Yes/Maybe Later**

I clicked, 'yes.'

And suddenly my map feature was back up and the nearest yellow dot was right in the direction of the camp.

"Well that answers that question," Savanna commented as she read over my shoulder.

Sure does.

"Now silence that damn thing," Ruri ordered.

I groaned and would've yelled at… corrected her for ordering me around but it was pointless when I was at fault.

XXXXX

A.N. Wow long break…But as they say survival first, hobbies second. Ruri is the Japanese word for Lapis Lazuli which is a blue stone sometimes mistaken as _sapphire_ in the ancient world. Brendan Rubio is obviously a better fed _Ruby_ and, of course, Sean Weston Iscariot: Professor Wanc's fifth test subject _Emerald_. I am just so clever.

…shut up I wanna brag.

I decided to cut in some scenes from around the 'verse as it were. It just fleshes out the story and adds suspense.

Anyway Finals are next week and I figured I'd post what I'd been typing at for the last four months.

then study some more... yay.

XXXXX


End file.
